la chute des anges
by lilou black
Summary: Harry Potter, Auror de 35 ans, vivote entre son travail et sa vie de famille chancelante. Mais tout changera quand se présentera la Grande Enquête, l'affaire criminelle de sa vie... *ne tient pas compte du tome 7*
1. Chapter 1

**La Chute des Anges :**

**Auteur haineu(neu) :** Caliméra

**Rating et avertissement :** T, pour présence de scènes et descriptions légèrement macabres. Possibilité éventuelle de passage au M par la suite.

**Disclaimer :** L'univers de Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling, et l'histoire est très librement inspirée du roman **Lune Sanglante** de James Ellroy. Rendons à César ce qui appartient à César.

Cette fic est dédiée à mon cousin préféré Juju, et à son fils Abel. Je remercie mon amie **Andromède** pour sa relecture à chaud de ce texte avant sa publication.

_Bonne lecture à vous tous._

**Prologue :**

Il faisait nuit et froid quand je rentrai à la maison, après avoir passé la soirée à suer sur un rapport. Il s'agissait d'une affaire de vol. Un dénommé Francis Christiansen dérobait des ingrédients dans trois boutiques de potions, et les revendait sous forme de mélanges illicites. Plusieurs cas d'overdoses de potions hallucinogènes avaient été repérés dans un quartier huppé de Londres, près des deux principales boîtes de nuits sorcières. Nous avions mis un mois à mettre la main sur le coupable, et j'avais été chargé ce soir-là de rédiger la conclusion de l'enquête.

Je préférais nettement être sur le terrain plutôt que de me farcir de la paperasse. J'avais réussi un certain nombre de fois à éviter les rapports, mais sur ce coup-là, mon coéquipier était resté de marbre devant mes pleurnicheries: "Potter, arrête ta comédie, m'avait-il dit. Tu vas me rédiger ce putain de compte-rendu, que ça te plaise ou non." J'avais obéi en soupirant à fendre l'âme, et cette connerie m'avait coûté ma soirée. Du fait, bien entendu, comme je rentrais à pas d'heure pour ne pas changer, Ginny allait encore me remonter les bretelles.

Je soupirai en accrochant ma cape dans l'entrée. Heureusement que c'était les vacances de Noël, j'allais pouvoir un peu discuter avec Alice avant de me faire engueuler par sa mère. Ma fille était une perle rare. Un vrai petit génie. Elle avait douze ans, mais se montrait aussi mûre que si elle en avait quinze. Elle s'intéressait à mon travail plus que Ginny ne l'avait jamais fait. Elle comprenait avec une finesse peu commune pour une gamine mes faiblesses et mes frustrations, du moins sur le plan professionnel. Elle saisissait parfaitement ma passion pour la chasse aux mages noirs. Et elle se passionnait pour mes enquêtes, au grand dam de sa mère.

En effet, Ginny ne supportait pas que je m'entretienne de mon travail avec Alice. Elle me serinait sans arrêt des _mais Harry, ce n'est qu'une petite fille, pourquoi tu lui racontes sans arrêt des histoires pareilles?_, sans comprendre ma motivation profonde. Contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, je ne voulais pas mettre en pièces l'innocence de ma fille. Je voulais simplement qu'elle sache. C'était mon obsession. Je le lui disais souvent, d'ailleurs, _Alice, ma chérie, le monde est bien plus cruel que l'univers en rose et bleu que te dépeint ta mère._ Elle me regardait alors dans les yeux — les siens étaient semblables aux miens ­—, et elle répondait _je sais, Papa. Raconte-moi une autre de tes enquêtes_, et je lui faisais le récit des affaires que j'avais à traiter, comme des contes de fées cruels et brutaux.

Je grimpai à pas de loup les escaliers. La porte de la chambre que je partageais avec Ginny était entrouverte. Une lumière orangée s'en dégageait. Je compris aussitôt le message: ma femme variait les couleurs des bougies avec son humeur. Une lueur bleue pressentait une Ginny câline et attentionnée, et une lueur orange sous-entendait qu'une scène de ménage se pointait à l'horizon. Je supputai ce soir-là que mon épouse devait se retourner dans notre lit, imaginant différents moyens de me culpabiliser parce que je la délaissais. D'ailleurs, quand je passai devant la chambre sans y entrer, j'entendis un soupir aussi discret qu'une rafale de Mistral. Ça allait encore chauffer.

Mettant mes problèmes de couple de côté, j'allai gratter à la porte d'Alice:

— Poussin? Tu dors?

Elle m'ouvrit deux secondes plus tard. Elle portait un pyjama en pilou rose avec des fraises (cadeau de Noël de sa mère), et ses cheveux étaient aussi ébouriffés que les miens.

— Salut Papa, dit-elle. C'est à cette heure-là que tu rentres?

— Allons, dis-je, il n'est que 23 heures, après tout…

— Ouais, mais M'man m'a envoyée au lit à 21 heures… Tu te rends compte? Merde, je vais avoir treize ans en février, et on m'envoie me coucher comme les bébés, bordel!

— Alice, ne parle pas si fort, et ne dis pas autant de gros mots.

— Ouais, mais bon…

Je fis quelques pas dans la chambre de ma fille. L'été précédent, elle avait délaissé les fanfreluches roses qu'elle affectionnait enfant pour redécorer sa chambre de bleu et de blanc cassé. Ginny et moi avions un peu haussé les sourcils quand elle nous avait dit: "Je suis à Serdaigle, il me faut du bleu partout. De toute façon, le rose, c'est tarte." Alice me fit une place sur le rebord de son lit, puis elle posa la question qu'elle me posait tous les soirs quand elle était à la maison:

— Alors, Papa, c'était quoi, ton enquête du jour?

— Toujours la même. Mais on l'a terminée. On a attrapé Christiansen ce matin.

— Chouette! Raconte!

Et je me lançai alors dans le récit de la capture de ce petit voleur et trafiquant minable, utilisant des termes beaucoup plus vivants que ceux dont j'avais usé pour mon rapport plus tôt dans la soirée. Alice, qui se passionnait pour les potions, me demanda toutes sortes de choses sur les mélanges hallucinogènes vendus par Christiansen. Je lui donnai donc, pour l'amuser, quelques recettes. Ça ne me paraissait pas dangereux. Ma fille n'était pas du genre à fabriquer des potions en douce, et ça m'aurait étonné que certains ingrédients utilisés par le trafiquant se trouvent dans le placard de Rogue. Mais alors que nous discutions, en rigolant comme des bossus, des effets de ces drogues sur leurs utilisateurs, une Ginny en furie débarqua dans la chambre en hurlant:

— Harry, ça suffit! Tu n'as pas honte de raconter des choses pareilles devant la petite?

— Mais Maman, fit Alice d'une toute petite voix.

— Toi, tu te tais! Si je t'ai envoyée au lit, c'est pour que tu dormes, pas pour que tu restes les yeux ouverts à attendre que ton père vienne te raconter ses salades immondes!

Alice ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais le regard que lui lança Ginny la dissuada de parler. Cette dernière s'en alla d'ailleurs au pas de charge, après m'avoir signifié des yeux que si je ne la rejoignais pas dans les cinq minutes, j'aurais droit à une scène dont je me souviendrais longtemps.

À regret, je me penchai sur ma fille pour l'embrasser. Et je fus triste et inquiet de voir des larmes dans ses yeux:

— Alice, mon poussin, pourquoi tu pleures?

— J'aime pas quand Maman vient crier comme ça, renifla-t-elle. Et pis j'aime pas quand vous vous disputez à cause de moi.

— Ce n'est pas ta faute, ma chérie. C'est juste que ta mère a son caractère, et comme nous ne sommes pas toujours d'accord, des fois, on se dispute. Tu sais, ça arrive dans toutes les familles.

— Ouais mais… Papa, tu aimes Maman, pas vrai?

— Mais bien sûr, répondis-je. C'est juste qu'on se dispute de temps en temps.

— De plus en plus souvent, je trouve.

— Ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais en discuter avec elle, et je te promets qu'on fera des efforts, d'accord?

Elle hocha la tête en reniflant. Je la serrai très fort dans mes bras, et l'embrassai pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit. Au moment où j'allais sortir, elle me rappela:

— Papa, même si Maman ne veut plus que tu me parles de ton travail… Le jour où tu tomberas sur la Grande Enquête, tu me préviendras?

J'eus un sourire triste.

— Promis. Dors, maintenant.

Je refermai la porte derrière moi, et allai retrouver Ginny pour une petite séquence de torture mentale. Comme j'étais furieux après elle — après tout, c'était elle qui avait fait pleurer Alice —, les reproches allaient pleuvoir des deux côtés, et ça risquait d'être sanglant.

oOØOo

Ginny m'attendait dans notre chambre, debout devant le lit. Poings sur les hanches et pieds écartés, elle avait la posture archétypale de toute maîtresse femme qui se respecte. Sauf que ça ne m'impressionnait pas. À trente-quatre ans, mon épouse était encore une femme ravissante, mais son horrible peignoir jaune bouton d'or jurait horriblement avec sa chevelure rousse, et la rougeur de la colère sur sa peau pâle lui donnait un air presque comique.

Par égard pour Alice, qui avait été choquée par l'affrontement qui avait eu lieu devant elle, je décidai de ne pas élever la voix.

— J'espère que tu es fière de toi, dis-je.

— Fière de moi? Et pourquoi ça? Parce que je t'ai empêché d'expliquer à Alice comment on fabrique de la drogue?

— Non, pas pour ça. Parce que tu es venue m'engueuler devant elle. Elle en a pleuré, je te signale juste ça comme ça.

— Doux Merlin!

Le remords se lut immédiatement sur le visage de ma femme.

— Je vais la voir immédiatement.

— Non, tu n'y vas pas, répliquai-je en la prenant par le bras. D'une part, laisse-la dormir. Et d'autre part, je lui ai déjà parlé.

— Ah oui. Et tu lui as dit quoi? Que je suis une affreuse mégère qui t'empêche de vider ta bile sur elle?

— Ginny, tu es ridicule.

Elle fit la moue. Une moue enfantine, comme si elle allait pleurer.

— Harry, essaie un peu de comprendre. Alice n'est qu'une enfant, une petite fille. Elle n'a que douze ans. Je sais que tu as besoin de parler de ton travail à quelqu'un. Je suis tout à fait prête à admettre que je ne suis pas la bonne personne pour ça. Mais pourquoi faut-il que tu lui en parles à elle? Pourquoi faut-il que tu passes des nuits entières à lui raconter tout ça, que tu lui envoies tous ces hiboux quand elle est à Poudlard? Tu pourrais plutôt en parler à mon frère, non? Ou à Luna, puisque tu t'entends si bien avec elle. Mais pas à notre fille, elle est trop jeune. J'ai fait naître cette enfant pour qu'elle vive dans un monde propre et paisible, pas pour que tu lui parles des poussières cachées sous les tapis.

— Il faut bien qu'elle sache qu'elles existent, ces poussières. Je te l'ai déjà dit, Ginny. _Il faut qu'elle sache._ Sinon, elle mourra. Quant à vider mon sac auprès d'autres… je n'en ai pas tant besoin que ça. J'en parle à Luna, c'est vrai. Quant à Ron, depuis qu'il a épousé Hermione, c'est un mou du genou. Elle le mène par le bout du nez.

Ma femme ne releva pas la vacherie que j'avais dite sur son frère. Vacherie totalement justifiée, qui plus est. Elle se contenta de me tourner le dos en marmonnant:

— Nous n'avons décidément pas la même notion de l'éducation qu'il faut donner à notre fille.

Enfin un point sur lequel nous étions d'accord. Nous gardâmes un moment le silence. Seul le tic tac de l'horloge se faisait entendre. Finalement, Ginny se tourna à nouveau vers moi:

— Je suis fatiguée, Harry. Je voudrais dormir. Mais ne crois pas que nous en avons fini avec cette conversation.

— Si tu parles de la façon d'élever Alice, cette discussion dure depuis près de deux ans. Ça peut bien continuer encore un peu.

— Je t'en prie…

Elle me refit sa tête triste de gamine qui va fondre en larmes, mais j'étais trop épuisé pour me laisser émouvoir. J'avais besoin de calme. Et Ginny le sentit parfaitement.

— Il vaut sans doute mieux que nous ne dormions pas ensemble cette nuit.

Je soupirai. Ginny se coula contre moi:

— Je t'aime, Harry, dit-elle. Je suis tellement désolée qu'on se dispute. Je voudrais tellement qu'on arrive à se mettre d'accord…

Je lui tapotai le dos machinalement, en pensant que son _je voudrais tellement qu'on se mette d'accord_ signifiait _je voudrais tellement que tu te ranges à mon opinion_. Mais elle pouvait toujours courir. Alice devait connaître la brutalité du monde réel si elle voulait survivre.

Je relâchai Ginny au bout d'un petit moment.

— Quand tu te réveilleras, je serai sans doute parti, dis-je. J'ai un rapport à terminer de bonne heure demain matin.

— Très bien. Ne rentre pas trop tard demain. Nous dînons chez Ron et Hermione. Il ne faudrait pas que nous soyons trop en retard.

— D'accord. Bonne nuit.

Je quittai mon épouse avec moins de tendresse que quand j'avais souhaité bonne nuit à ma fille. Et avec plus de culpabilité, aussi. Parce que le coup du rapport à finir, c'était un mensonge. J'avais simplement l'intention d'attendre que Ginny se soit endormie pour filer à la française, comme on dit.

oOØOo

J'attendis une heure, assis sur le canapé du salon, au rez-de-chaussée de la maison, pour être sûr de pouvoir transplaner sans me faire remarquer. Et pendant tout ce temps-là, je ruminai des idées noires tournant autour de ma vie de couple.

J'étais marié avec Ginny depuis quinze ans. J'étais sorti avec elle à Poudlard alors que j'avais seize ans, puis j'avais rompu lorsque Dumbledore avait été assassiné. Je l'aimais sincèrement, à l'époque, et je voulais la protéger en me tenant loin d'elle. Mais après la dernière bataille, celle où Voldemort avait été vaincu et à laquelle je refusais encore de penser, nous avions repris les choses là où elles s'étaient arrêtées. Nous nous étions mariés, et puis trois ans après naissait Alice. J'étais devenu Auror entre-temps, et j'avais essayé de me forger une réputation qui n'était pas celle du Survivant. Je voulais simplement être un bon chasseur de mages noirs. Mais les mages noirs, depuis la chute de Lord Voldemort, ne couraient plus les rues. Mon travail ne consistait qu'en des enquêtes minables, sur des vols, et quelques agressions quand la chance nous souriait. Je déchantai donc un peu, et c'est à ce moment-là que le couple que je formais avec Ginny commença à chanceler. Nous étions aussi coupables l'un que l'autre. La frustration mêlée à l'amour de mon travail me rendait irascible, et de ce fait je négligeais ma femme. Et elle, de son côté, ressemblait de plus en plus à sa mère, ce qui m'agaçait prodigieusement. Et puis, Alice grandissant, je m'étais mis en tête de la préparer à la cruauté du monde extérieur, ce qui devint rapidement la principale source de conflit avec Ginny.

Et les choses empiraient petit à petit, à tel point que je me demandais, parfois, si je l'aimais encore. J'aimais le souvenir de ma petite amie d'antan, j'aimais mon épouse des débuts, j'aimais aussi le souvenir de la femme qui avait porté mon enfant. Mais la Ginny de trente-quatre ans, mondaine, charmante et parfaite en public, et obtuse à la limite de l'incompréhension en privé, m'était de plus en plus exécrable. Le divorce nous était cependant proscrit. Rompre un mariage sorcier n'est pas une affaire très facile et, depuis que j'avais épousé Ginny, j'avais réussi à tenir les tabloïds à distance de moi. À leurs yeux, le Vainqueur du monde sorcier avait une vie respectable dont il n'y avait rien à dire. Si je divorçais, les gazettes se rueraient une fois de plus sur moi, c'en serait fini de ma tranquillité… et sans doute aussi de mon petit secret.

oOØOo

Il était presque minuit et demi lorsque je transplanai. Je me retrouvai au cœur de Londres, à l'endroit où j'avais une chance de trouver la personne que je cherchais. Elle stationnait toujours par là, à attendre d'éventuels clients qui se faisaient rares à cette heure de la nuit et en cette période de l'année.

Elle s'appelait Fatality Lake. Ce nom tragique venait du fait qu'à sa naissance, les guérisseurs s'étaient rendus compte d'une anomalie dans sa magie qui ferait d'elle une Cracmol. Elle avait certes quelques pouvoirs, mais ils étaient si limités qu'elle n'avait jamais été admise à Poudlard. Ses parents, qui comme tout couple sorcier auraient voulu avoir pour enfant un mage puissant, avaient accepté ce coup du sort comme une fatalité, et ils l'avaient donc affublée de ce prénom. Mais elle s'en contentait très bien, louvoyant discrètement entre le monde sorcier et le monde moldu. Elle était chauffeur de taxi. Elle avait vingt-sept ans. Et depuis dix-huit mois, elle était ma maîtresse.

C'était là mon petit secret. Je l'avais rencontrée par hasard dans un bar, un soir où je devais dîner avec Luna et qu'elle m'avait posé un lapin. On avait discuté. Je pensais au départ qu'on ne serait rien d'autre que des amis. Mais lorsque nous nous étions revus pour la troisième fois, Fatality avait eu l'idée de me promener dans son taxi. Elle conduisait comme une folle, si bien que cela me rappela l'aventure en voiture volante, quand j'étais en deuxième année à Poudlard. Nous avions roulé à toute vitesse dans les rues de la ville, et l'autoradio de Fatality diffusait très fort les chansons d'un groupe de hard rock à tendance satanique trop consternante. Et à la fin de cette escapade, je l'avais embrassée, et nous avions fait l'amour dans le taxi comme, à ce qu'il paraît, le font parfois les gamins moldus.

Je n'avais jamais compris mon attirance pour Fatality. Elle était petite, blonde, avec un visage tout rond et un corps maigrichon. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle était une fille simple qui se foutait de tout, y compris du fait que je sois le Survivant. Nous avions évoqué une fois la question, et nous en avions bien ri. De surcroît, Fatality était une amante douce et sincère, qui ne s'embarrassait pas d'à priori, et qui ne se refusait jamais à certaines pratiques érotiques qui écœuraient Ginny. Je vivais avec elle une liaison agréable et frivole, qui donnait un peu de couleur à mon quotidien, et qui finirait sans doute comme elle avait commencé: sur un coup de tête et une franche rigolade.

J'attendais depuis dix bonnes minutes, transi de froid, lorsqu'elle surgit devant moi, à bord de son taxi boueux et douteux. Je vis son sourire, et j'entendis sa voix gouailleuse claironner:

— Salut, beau gosse, où j'te dépose?

— Chez toi, Fatality.

— Ta femme t'a foutu dehors?

— Pour cette nuit seulement, et je ne nie pas y être pour quelque chose.

— T'es incorrigible, Harry. Allez, monte.

oOØOo

Nous nous retrouvâmes l'instant d'après dans son petit appartement cracra de banlieue. Nos vêtements abandonnés depuis l'entrée faisaient un chemin balisé jusqu'au lit, où je bousculai rapidement ma maîtresse, au milieu d'un tas impressionnant d'animaux en peluche. On se coula rapidement sous les draps. Fatality avait les pieds gelés, et je frissonnai quand elle commença à me chatouiller l'arrière des genoux avec ses orteils.

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est encore passé avec ta femme?

— Bôf, rien de plus que d'habitude… Je suis rentrée tard, et elle a fait une scène à cause de la petite.

— Encore?

— Ouais…

Elle rigola doucement dans la pénombre.

— Imagine la couv' des paparazzi, Harry. _Discorde dans le couple Potter. Le Survivant se console dans les bras de sa maîtresse Cracmol._

­— Tu vas te taire, ouais, dis-je en lui pinçant le bout du nez, qu'elle avait long et pointu.

— D'accord, d'accord, je me tais. Est-ce que par hasard, le Survivant aurait envie d'une gâterie?

Le sous-entendu, ainsi que le regard glouton de Fatality m'enflamma les reins. Je n'eus même pas le temps de répondre: elle descendit le long de moi pour câliner une certaine partie de mon anatomie qui en avait bien besoin.

oOØOo

Je quittai ma maîtresse le lendemain, en début de matinée. Elle me raccompagna à la porte, vêtue d'un kimono noir bien plus seyant que l'horrible peignoir jaune de Ginny.

— On se revoit quand, demanda-t-elle.

— Je ne sais pas. Pas ce soir, en tout cas. Supplice du dîner trop mortel chez mon beau-frère et sa femme.

— Lesquels?

— Ron et Hermione, laissai-je tomber dans un soupir.

— Je croyais que tu t'entendais bien avec eux.

— Quand on était gamins, oui. On était inséparables. Mais depuis que ces deux-là se sont mariés, on a plus grand-chose en commun. Ils ont une petite vie plan-plan ennuyeuse à mort dont ils se contentent très bien, et ils ne font rien que de me faire la morale sans arrêt.

— Pauvre chéri, dit Fatality en m'embrassant.

Je la tins serrée un moment. Ma maîtresse était une des trois personnes qui me comprenaient le mieux. Avec mon coéquipier, et Luna.

— Tu sais, reprit-elle au bout d'un moment, ta femme a tort de se conduire comme ça avec toi. Je serais nettement plus patiente qu'elle, si j'étais ta femme.

— Je ne suis pas un mari idéal, Fatality. Ginny manque de patience, c'est vrai, mais elle souhaite ce qu'il y a de mieux pour notre famille, à sa façon. Le problème, c'est que nous n'avons pas les mêmes principes, et que nous n'arrivons pas à nous mettre d'accord.

Elle m'embrassa encore avant de me laisser partir:

— Passe bientôt me voir, Harry. Et si tu n'as pas le temps, envoie-moi un hibou doux.

— Je n'y manquerai pas, souris-je.

Je quittai l'appartement, et transplanai directement au Ministère.

oOØOo

Je retrouvai mon coéquipier au Quartier Général des Aurors. Il était assis à son bureau, et il mâchonnait rêveusement sa plume en lisant la _Gazette du Sorcier_.

— Potter, tu m'expliques pourquoi tu as les mêmes fringues qu'hier? Ta femme n'a pas fait le repassage?

— Ta gueule, espèce de bouffeur de grenouilles taré.

Olivier Leroy, dit _le Français_, était mon coéquipier depuis quatre ans. Il était un peu plus jeune que moi, mais c'était un puissant sorcier au caractère ironique et teigneux. Je l'appréciais beaucoup. Au début, nous nous étions un peu regardés en chiens de faïence, parce qu'en temps que natif de l'autre côté de la Manche, il n'aimait pas beaucoup les Anglais ("et leur bouffe dégueulasse", disait-il), mais avec le temps, nous étions devenus une sacrée équipe et deux bons copains.

Je me laissai tomber à mon bureau, et me fis apparaître une tasse de café serré.

— Quel est le programme, aujourd'hui, demandai-je.

— On attend, répondit Olivier d'un ton serein. On attend notre prochaine enquête minable. Tu paries sur quoi ? Vol ? Recel ?

— Fait chier…

— Eh bé, Potter… Elle t'a pas assez consolé, cette nuit, la douce Fatality ?

Je fronçai les sourcils à l'évocation du nom :

— Qui t'a dit que je l'avais vue cette nuit ?

— Tes fringues, claironna mon coéquipier, à moitié mort de rire. T'as les mêmes qu'hier soir, patate !

— Grrrrrrrrrrr… Oliver, y a un bouffon minable à Tucson, USA, qui t'a pas entendu, tu peux pas répéter plus fort ?

Il rigola encore plus fort. Je lui avais parlé de Fatality un soir, à une de ces innombrables périodes de conflit avec Ginny. J'avais un sacré bourdon et, le whisky Pur Feu aidant, j'avais déballé ma liaison extraconjugale. Il m'avait promis de ne le répéter à personne, mais ça n'empêchait pas hélas ce fait : la discrétion ne faisait pas partie de ses qualités.

Quand il se rendit compte que je n'étais pas d'humeur à rigoler, il se calma un peu, et se replongea dans son canard pendant que je buvais mon café. J'étais en train de gratter le sucre fondu au fond de ma tasse avec ma cuiller quand une pincée de notes de services apparurent entre moi et Olivier. Il reposa son journal et se jeta dessus.

— Y en a deux pour toi, me dit-il en me tendant deux des petits avions en papier. Et trois pour moi.

— Tu crois que c'est Seraphina Marlowe qui t'envoie une lettre d'amour, demandai-je d'un ton sarcastique.

— Ta gueule…

J'ouvris mes notes de services. La première m'indiquait qu'un hibou m'attendait en salle de courrier. L'autre note était un ordre de mission. J'étais convoqué chez le chef de brigade à 11 heures. Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre. Il était 10 h 50.

— Toi aussi, t'as un ordre de mission, me demanda Olivier en levant le nez d'un de ses petits avions déplié.

— 11 heures, bureau du patron.

— Pareil. On y va ensemble ?

— J'ai du courrier à aller chercher. On a qu'à se retrouver dans dix minutes devant le bureau ?

— Si tu veux, mais t'as intérêt à te grouiller.

Je me levai, et me précipitai à la volière qui accueillait le courrier destiné aux employés du ministère. La chouette blanche d'Alice, si semblable à ma vieille Hedwige, se posa sur mon épaule. Elle m'apportait un petit mot de sa maîtresse : "Cher Papa, je sais pas à quelle heure tu es parti ce matin, mais j'espère que ce n'était pas à cause de moi ou de Maman. Je te souhaite une bonne journée, et j'espère que la Grande Enquête, ce sera pour aujourd'hui. Je t'aime. Bisous. Alice le poussin".

— Moi aussi, j'espère que ce sera pour aujourd'hui, pensai-je.

Ce que j'appelais la "Grande Enquête", c'était une affaire bien plus complexe et passionnante que toutes les petites histoires minables de vol, de recel, etc dont je devais m'occuper d'habitude. La Grande Enquête était en quelque sorte un idéal à atteindre en tant qu'Auror. Une affaire qui me permettrait de m'accomplir dans mon travail et de me sentir vraiment utile. Pour de vrai.

Je caressai la tête de la chouette, et je lui dis :

— Attends-moi ici. J'ai un rendez-vous. Je reviens dès que possible te porter une réponse pour ta maîtresse.

Le volatile hulula doucement, et alla se percher devant une mangeoire. Je quittai la volière au pas de charge, et me précipitai au bureau de mon chef. Olivier m'y attendait déjà. J'étais pile à l'heure.

Nous fûmes accueillis par un Kingsley Shakelbolt vieillissant. Il nous regarda d'un air grave.

— Vous avez achevé une enquête hier, je crois, nous dit-il.

— Exact, dis-je. L'affaire Christiansen est terminée. Le Département de la Justice magique a pris le relais.

— Bien. J'ai une nouvelle affaire pour vous, mais c'est autrement différent de tout ce que vous avez eu à faire ces derniers temps. C'est du brutal.

Olivier et moi nous regardâmes, tout excités. Le moment était-il enfin arrivé ? Kinglsey surprit notre échange muet.

— Harry, dit-il en me regardant, je sais que depuis longtemps, tu attends ta Grande Enquête. Je crois que là, vous allez être servis.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire, demanda Olivier, qui ne tenait déjà plus en place.

— Vous partez pour Pré-au-Lard dans trente minutes au plus tard.

— Et c'est quel genre d'affaire, demandai-je, coupant court au suspens maintenu par mon patron.

Il garda le silence avant de répondre :

— Meurtre.

_(à suivre…)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes de l'auteur:**

Je remercie chaleureusement **Steamboat Willie**, **Ilys**, **Alixe**, **Shima-chan**, **KaKa la Zen**, **Harana**, **héloiz**, **Kaorulabelle**, **Andromède**, **fénice**, **Bartiméus**, **Yliryo**, **Colibri Noir** et **Fée Fleau** pour les reviews. Vos compliments m'ont beaucoup touchée. Vous trouverez une réponse à vos messages sur mon live-journal, à une entrée datée du 23 janvier. Merci à tous.

J'envoie aussi une montagne de remerciements assortis de câlinous sauvages à miss **Andromède** pour ses relectures et ses encouragements au fil de la rédaction de ce chapitre.

_Bonne lecture à vous tous!_

**Chapitre 1: le lapin au fond du trou:**

Je répondis rapidement au hibou d'Alice avant de me rendre à Pré au Lard. J'envisageai un moment d'écrire aussi un mot à Ginny pour lui dire de se passer de moi au dîner chez Ron et Hermione. En effet, maintenant que je tenais une enquête digne de ce nom, je n'avais pas de temps à perdre à faire le zozo chez d'anciens amis à qui je n'avais plus grand-chose à dire. Mais alors que ma plume gouttait de l'encre au-dessus du parchemin vierge, je me dis que ce ne serait peut-être pas une bonne idée. Il valait mieux que je profite de l'enthousiasme que me procurait cette nouvelle affaire pour faire une trêve avec ma femme. Je renonçai donc à mon idée, et la chouette d'Alice quitta le ministère, chargée du petit mot suivant: "La Grande Enquête est arrivée, mon poussin! Mais ne le dis pas à ta mère. Je te donnerai des détails plus tard, je dois tout de suite partir sur le terrain. Désolé de ne pas avoir été là quand tu t'es levée. Je ferai des efforts par la suite. Je t'aime et je t'embrasse très fort. Papa."

Lorsque le volatile eut disparu par un soupirail dérobé, je rejoignis Olivier qui était déjà sur le pied de guerre.

— Prêt, collègue?

— Prêt. Putain, Harry… _Une véritable affaire criminelle!_ J'y crois pas!

— T'y croiras quand on sera sur place. On y va.

Nous étions excités comme des gamins. Nous transplanâmes pour Pré au Lard, à proximité des Trois Balais. Nous devions y retrouver la personne qui avait découvert le lieu du crime, ainsi que le sorcier légiste chargé d'examiner le cadavre. Nous ne savions pas vraiment à quoi nous attendre. D'après Kingsley, l'individu qui avait alerté les Aurors par cheminée, en proie à une véritable crise d'hystérie, s'était contenté de hurler: "Meurtre à Pré au Lard! Crime! Cadavre! Du sang partout, c'est dégueulasse, c'est affreux! Au secours! Aaaaaargh!" Le chef avait tenté de calmer l'homme, lui avait promis d'envoyer des hommes dans la demi-heure, et était parvenu à convenir avec lui d'un lieu de rendez-vous pour tout le monde. Le spectacle allait donc commencer.

oOØOo

Le sorcier légiste était une sorcière. Je la connaissais plutôt bien. Elle s'appelait Susan Bones, nous avions été à Poudlard ensemble. Après l'école, elle avait suivi des études de guérisseuse. Elle travaillait à l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste, mais elle était également au service du Département de la Justice magique, en cas de nécessité d'expertises médicales. Elle était assise près d'un petit sorcier chauve et tremblotant qui buvait tasse sur tasse de thé fumant. La sueur faisait luire son crâne comme un miroir, et il ne cessait de renifler nerveusement. Lorsqu'elle me vit, Susan se leva, donna une petite tape sur l'épaule du bonhomme, et vint à ma rencontre.

— Salut, Harry, dit-elle.

— Hello, Susan.

Elle salua également Olivier, qui lui sourit en retour avec sa politesse bien française. D'un geste du menton, Susan indiqua le petit homme tremblant, occupé à verser une tonne de sucre dans son thé à coups de baguette magique.

— Le pauvre homme est sous le choc, dit-elle. Il me répète depuis que je suis arrivée qu'il n'a jamais rien vu de pareil alors qu'il a vécu les deux guerres contre Tu-sais-qui. Ça doit être assez effrayant.

— On ferait mieux d'y aller tout de suite, dis-je. Plus tôt ce sera fait, plus tôt on laissera ce type tranquille.

Nous nous rendîmes donc auprès de l'homme. Il se versait une autre tasse de thé. Susan l'interpella avec douceur:

— Manfred? Voici les Aurors Potter et Leroy.

— Bonjour, répliqua ledit Manfred d'un ton absent. Son regard glissa machinalement sur ma cicatrice (ben oui, Harry Potter, c'est moi), mais il ne fit aucun commentaire supplémentaire.

Je m'assis. Olivier et Susan aussi. Mon coéquipier débuta l'interrogatoire avec la douceur et le sens de la psychologie qui lui étaient coutumiers:

— Monsieur, dit-il, nous nous doutons parfaitement que vous avez vu quelque chose de terrifiant. Alors nous allons vite prendre votre déposition, comme ça vous pourrez rentrer chez vous et vous reposer.

— Je n'ai jamais rien vu de pareil, dit l'homme d'une voix blanche. Rien. Pourtant, j'ai soixante-dix ans passés, j'ai été témoin des deux guerres contre Vous-savez-qui, et de certaines horreurs qu'il a commises. Mais ça, jamais. Jamais.

Il se remit à renifler. Il sortit un mouchoir de la poche de sa robe, et s'essuya le bout du nez avant d'entrer dans le vif du sujet.

— Je m'occupe de l'entretien des rues du village, expliqua-t-il. Mais je ne vis ici que depuis dix ans. Avant, j'avais un petit magasin de farces et attrapes que j'ai dû fermer à cause d'une avalanche de nouveaux produits qui se vendaient mieux que les miens. Je me suis retrouvé ruiné. Ma femme m'a quitté. J'étais tout seul, sans une Noise devant moi. Alors j'ai dû déménager, et accepter le premier travail honnête qu'on me proposerait pour garder un minimum de dignité. Bref. Je ramasse les feuilles mortes et les ordures dans la rue, et je les fais habituellement brûler dans la cheminée de cette petite maison en bordure du village qu'on appelle la Cabane Hurlante. Ce matin, j'ai pris mon travail comme d'habitude. J'ai ramassé plein de sacs et de papiers cadeaux de Noël. Et quand je suis entré dans la cabane pour tout mettre au feu…

La voix du dénommé Manfred se brisa. Il avala d'un trait sa tasse de thé. Il était d'une pâleur cadavérique. Je lui proposai:

— Vous voulez peut-être boire quelque chose de plus fort avant de reprendre votre récit?

— Ce n'est pas de refus, répliqua l'homme.

J'appelai la patronne du bar, et elle prit commande d'un whisky Pur Feu et de trois cafés. Tandis que nous attendions notre consommation, pas un mot ne fut échangé. Manfred se rongeait nerveusement les ongles. Susan croisait et décroisait les jambes. Olivier et moi nous dévisagions l'un l'autre, sans savoir quoi penser.

Lorsqu'il eut avalé son whisky cinq minutes plus tard, Manfred sembla avoir l'esprit plus clair. Il se redressa, essuya son crâne luisant de sueur avec son mouchoir, et nous regarda bien en face:

— _C'est_ dans la Cabane Hurlante, dit-il. C'est là qu'il est. Le mort.

— C'est un homme ou une femme, demandai-je.

— Je ne sais pas. C'est dans un état épouvantable. Et il y a des rats. J'aime pas les rats. C'est dégueulasse. Il y a du sang partout, et une espèce de bouillie toute rouge. Mais avant de refermer la porte et de m'enfuir en hurlant, j'ai vu… (Sa voix se brisa à nouveau.)

— Qu'avez-vous vu?

— Des cheveux. Il… ou elle, ou Merlin sait quoi, avait des cheveux blonds. Et longs.

— Nous allons voir ça, dis-je en me levant. Merci, Monsieur, ajoutai-je en tendant la main à Manfred. Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous, à présent.

— Mais je suis tout seul, répliqua-t-il d'un ton plaintif.

— Je m'en occupe, déclara Susan. Harry, Olivier, allez à la Cabane. Attendez-moi là-bas, et n'y entrez pas sans moi.

oOØOo

Olivier et moi parcourûmes à pied les routes enneigées de Pré au Lard, en discutant de tout, sauf du crime. Nous n'osions émettre le moindre mot sur le sujet avant d'avoir vu le cadavre. Et au vu du regard de mon coéquipier, il avait la même angoisse que moi concernant ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur de la Cabane Hurlante.

— Tu crois que c'est tes beaux-frères qui ont coulé la boutique de farces et attrapes de ce pauvre Manfred, me demanda Olivier.

— C'est probable, répondis-je.

En effet, l'entreprise de Fred et George, "Farces pour sorciers facétieux", était devenue numéro un en Europe dans la vente de produits plaisantins. Ils étaient riches. Ils prospéraient. Et ils étaient plus conscients que jamais que c'était à moi qu'ils devaient leur fortune. Ils étaient ceux des Weasley avec lesquels je m'entendais le mieux. L'argent et le succès n'avaient en rien entamé leur esprit créatif et leur humour, et j'aimais les entendre se moquer gentiment de ma femme comme si elle était encore une enfant. De plus, Alice les adorait. Elle était à ses propres dires leur plus grande fan, et je la suspectais d'écouler en douce certaines trouvailles de mes beaux-frères dans les salles de Poudlard quand elle y était. Elle était bien leur nièce. Et accessoirement, elle était aussi la petite-fille d'un Maraudeur. Une lourde hérédité en matière de mauvais coups.

Je profitai du fait que nous parlions de ma famille pour raconter à Olivier le merveilleux dîner chez Ron et Hermione qui se profilait à l'horizon. Il compatit gentiment. Lui était célibataire. Ses parents vivaient en France, et ils étaient Moldus. Il vivait tout seul à Londres. Et il soupirait accessoirement auprès d'une dénommée Seraphina Marlowe, une petite avocate du département de la Justice magique, qui ne s'en doutait même pas.

Nous pérorions à loisir sur nos vies privées lorsque la Cabane Hurlante devint visible au bout d'une route. J'eus soudain l'impression d'avoir plus froid que jamais. Je resserrai autour de mon cou l'écharpe tricotée main que m'avait offerte ma belle-mère. Olivier se blottit dans sa cape. Nous étions tout à fait conscients d'être aux portes de l'Enfer, mais comme promis, nous attendîmes Susan pour les franchir avec elle.

oOØOo

Elle arriva un petit quart d'heure après nous, la chevelure ébouriffée et le souffle court.

— J'ai envoyé Manfred à Sainte Mangouste, dit-elle. Il avait l'air un peu perdu, alors j'ai pensé que lui faire rencontrer un psychomage ne serait pas une mauvaise chose.

— Tu as bien fait, répondis-je.

Nous regardâmes tous les trois la porte de la cabane. Nous retînmes notre souffle. Puis je tendis la main, et, lentement, je poussai le battant.

Il régnait une obscurité absolue. Olivier, un peu tremblant, sortit sa baguette magique, et murmura:

— _Lumos!_

La lumière se fit, et nous vîmes ce qu'il en était.

À la vue du cadavre, je frémis, et manquai de tourner de l'œil. Olivier laissa échapper un flot de jurons en français, et Susan gémit: "À la grâce de Merlin…"

Effectivement, il était impossible de définir à première vue s'il s'agissait d'un homme ou d'une femme. Des flaques de sang figé s'étalaient au sol. Et dans un coin, non loin de la cheminée, se trouvait ce qui n'était ni plus ni moins qu'un tas de viande hachée. Cela n'avait plus grand-chose d'humain. Bras, jambes, torse, on ne distinguait plus rien. On ne voyait que ce qui avait dû être jadis une tête, une tête avec des cheveux blonds attachés par un ruban bronze et bleu sanguinolent.

Quelques rats, qui s'affairaient autour du cadavre, se sauvèrent dans la lumière. Avant que nous entrions dans la pièce, je sortis ma baguette magique et marmonnai un sortilège qui figea totalement la scène du crime. Ainsi, nous pourrions examiner le corps, marcher partout, y compris sur le sang, sans que le moindre élément ne fût dérangé. Un sort classique utilisé par tous les Aurors lors de quelque investigation que ce soit.

Susan entra la première, et elle marcha droit sur le cadavre. Elle tenait un mouchoir contre sa bouche car, malgré le froid, la puanteur de la décomposition se faisait déjà sentir. Elle examina le mort au son de nos commentaires.

— À mon avis, c'est une femme, dit Olivier. Il y a un nœud dans les cheveux.

— Tu sais, les hommes à cheveux longs qui se les attachent dans le cou, ça existe, répliquai-je en pensant à mon beau-frère Bill qui se coiffait comme ça depuis vingt ans que je le connaissais.

— Ouais, mais il est où, son cou?

— Putain…

Soudain, alors que mon regard se posait à nouveau sur ledit ruban, une curieuse association d'idées se mit en place dans mon esprit. Ruban bronze et bleu. Cette personne aimait le bleu. Comme ma propre fille, qui vouait une passion à cette couleur depuis son entrée à… _oh putain! Au nom de Merlin!_ Je m'éclaircis la gorge, et interpellai ma camarade sorcière légiste :

— Susan ?

— Attends, Harry.

— _Susan_, insistai-je. Elle était penchée sur le cadavre, et elle le sondait à l'aide de sa baguette magique.

— _Quoi ?_

— Tu étais dans quelle maison, déjà, à Poudlard ?

— Pouffsouffle, pourquoi ?

— Hum… Regarde le ruban, dans les cheveux. Ça ne te rappelle pas quelque chose ?

Susan regarda de plus près, puis elle se redressa. Elle avait l'air effrayé.

— Bronze et bleu… Bon sang, Harry, tu crois _vraiment_ que c'est un ou une élève de Poudlard ? Un élève de Serdaigle ?

— C'est la seule piste que nous ayons pour découvrir son identité dans un premier temps.

— Dites, je peux savoir de quoi vous parlez, intervint Olivier qui, en tant que Français, avait fréquenté Beauxbâtons et ne connaissait pas grand-chose de Poudlard.

Pendant que j'expliquais à Olivier le système des maisons, leurs significations et tout le fourniment, Susan était retournée à ses investigations sur le cadavre. Du coin de l'œil, je la voyais l'examiner du bout de sa baguette magique, comme si ce n'était pas un corps humain qu'elle manipulait, mais un kilo de blanquette de veau. Au bout d'un instant cependant, elle se redressa, très pâle. Elle apposa à nouveau son mouchoir contre sa bouche, elle passa devant nous en coup de vent, puis elle sortit en courant de la cabane.

— Qu'est ce qu'il lui arrive, demanda Olivier en fronçant les sourcils.

— Elle craque, répondis-je, ne trouvant aucune autre explication. Faut dire qu'un macchab' dans cet état-là, ça se voit pas tous les jours.

— Tu m'étonnes…

oOØOo

— C'est un homme. Ou du moins, c'en était un.

Susan était revenue au bout de cinq minutes, encore un peu pâle, et se répandant en excuses sur son manque de professionnalisme. Elle voulut étayer ses dires en nous en montrant la preuve sur le corps, mais Olivier et moi refusâmes de nous en approcher. J'aimais autant que mes deux tasses de café de la matinée et le petit-déjeuner que j'avais pris chez Fatality restent tranquilles dans mon estomac.

— T'en fais pas, on te croit, dis-je. Après tout, c'est toi l'experte.

— Ce n'est pas tout, reprit ladite experte. Cet homme a été découpé en morceaux avec le plus grand soin. Et il a été désossé comme un ragoût. Les os des membres, tibias, péronés, fémurs, humérus, etc., tout a été prélevé. Pareil pour le bassin, les côtes, les vertèbres. En gros, vous avez là un corps sans squelette. Il ne reste plus que le crâne. En fait, si ce pauvre Manfred a repéré les cheveux en premier, c'est parce que la tête est la seule partie du corps qui soit à peu près entière. Mais elle était en partie dissimulée sous d'autres morceaux, donc…

— Ben putain, fit Olivier, impressionné et effrayé à la fois. Moi qui croyais que ce gars s'était fourré bâton de feu d'artifice dans le c…

— Harry, interrompit Susan avec humeur, tu peux pas dire à ton coéquipier débile de la boucler et de cesser ses blagues douteuses ?

Je ne sus exactement pourquoi, mais la situation me sembla comique, et je masquai un fou rire derrière une quinte de toux. Puis, en bon garçon obéissant, j'énonçai :

— Olivier, ta gueule.

Il me tira la langue. Mais lorsque mes regards retombèrent sur le cadavre, il me sembla soudain malvenu de me chamailler comme un gamin avec mon collègue. Alors nous remontâmes nos manches, et nous mîmes au travail. Le corps ayant été retrouvé nu, il s'agissait dans un premier temps de chercher des vêtements qui nous donneraient de plus amples informations sur l'identité du mort.

oOØOo

Ce fut Olivier qui trouva les habits. Et, hélas, mes doutes premiers furent corroborés. Les vêtements, cachés dans l'âtre de la cheminée, étaient composés de sous-vêtements masculins, d'un pantalon, d'une chemise, d'une paire de souliers, et d'une robe noire de Poudlard arborant l'écusson bleu et bronze de la maison Serdaigle.

Un élève de Poudlard était mort assassiné. Un événement macabre qui n'avait pas eu lieu depuis dix-sept trop courtes années. Je frissonnai.

Les vêtements étant de grande taille, la victime était certainement âgée de plus de quinze ans. Il s'agissait donc d'un étudiant de cinquième, sixième ou septième année. Ce qui réduisait largement nos investigations. Ceci dit, une question s'imposa à mon esprit. Si ce jeune homme était mort, d'après les dires de Susan, depuis deux à trois jours, pourquoi n'avait-on pas signalé sa disparition ? Il n'y avait qu'une seule réponse à cette question, et elle se trouvait à Poudlard. Là était l'endroit où nous pourrions découvrir le plus rapidement le nom de ce malheureux garçon, et où nous pourrions obtenir le plus d'informations.

Je laissai Susan et Olivier dans la cabane, après leur avoir expliqué où je comptais me rendre, et je sortis.

L'air pur me frappa de plein fouet. Je me rendis compte à quel point l'atmosphère de la Cabane Hurlante était putride et confinée. Je fonçai sur la route vers le centre de Pré au Lard, comme si j'avais le feu aux fesses.

oOØOo

Je traversai le village pour me rendre à Poudlard. Ce n'était pas le chemin le plus rapide, mais j'avais besoin d'un contact avec la civilisation, avec un monde normal bourré de gens ignorant encore qu'un cadavre reposait à dix minutes de chez eux, avant de commencer mon enquête à l'intérieur de l'école. Alors que je repassais près des Trois Balais, je vis, à l'entrée du café, une silhouette à la fois familière et amie. J'avais un doute sur la présence de cette personne dans le coin. Car quand un événement particulièrement sordide se passait dans la communauté sorcière, les nouvelles filaient aussi rapidement que le dernier Nimbus 3500.

Même si je n'avais pas spécialement envie de lui parler, et qu'elle était sans doute là pour me poser des tas de questions sur ce que je venais de voir, je m'approchai de ma vieille amie pour la saluer.

— Hello, Luna.

— Harry, mon grand…

Elle me prit dans ses bras, et me serra affectueusement contre elle. Je sentis se balancer contre ma figure une de ses boucles d'oreille de céramique en forme de radis. Ma Luna ne poussait plus le vice jusqu'à se faire des bijoux avec de _vrais_ légumes.

­— Quel bon vent t'amène, demandai-je, quoique je me doutais parfaitement de la réponse à cette question.

— Un de mes informateurs m'a dit qu'il y avait un cadavre dans la Cabane Hurlante, dit-elle, confirmant mes soupçons.

Luna avait repris, à la mort de son père, la direction du _Chicaneur_. Elle en avait fait cependant changer la ligne de rédaction. En effet, du fait qu'elle avait pris une part active à la dernière guerre, elle avait renoncé aux légendes un peu stupides de Ronflack Cornu et autre pâté de gobelins. Son magasine traitait à présent de toutes les polémiques imaginables dans notre monde. Intrigues politiques, scandales dans le milieu du Quidditch, affaires douteuses de tout crin, rien ne lui échappait, ni à elle, ni à ce qu'elle appelait ses "contacts", à savoir des espions qui écoutaient et rapportaient toutes les rumeurs semblant un minimum plausibles. Pour Luna, un meurtre à Pré au Lard représentait un butin juteux à souhait. Cependant, je la regardai gravement avant de lui répondre :

— C'est exact, mais c'est moi qui suis chargé de l'enquête, et je n'ai aucune déclaration à te faire pour le moment.

— C'est grave ?

— Encore assez.

— Tu comptes donner une conférence de presse ?

— Dans un premier temps, non. Et puis tu sais parfaitement que ce genre de choses ne dépend pas de moi, mais de mon chef.

— Très bien.

Elle me fixa un moment de ses yeux bleus un peu globuleux.

— Harry, dans quel état il est, ce cadavre?

— Luna, je…

— Mon grand. Ce n'est pas la journaliste qui te parle, mais ton amie. Tu es tout pâle, je m'inquiète.

— C'est de la bouillie, Luna. C'est ni plus ni moins que de la putain de bouillie.

— Oh…

Elle sembla se réfugier dans ses pensées. Et je savais parfaitement en quoi elles consistaient. Elle se souvenait de ces choses que je lui avais racontées dix-huit ans auparavant, et que je m'étais refusé d'évoquer quand je m'étais trouvé dans la cabane. La dernière bataille, celle où j'avais vaincu Voldemort. Le champ de cadavres mutilés par des sortilèges dont je ne soupçonnais même pas l'existence. Beaucoup de ces morts avaient compté parmi mes amis. Et même si plus de quinze ans étaient passés depuis lors, certaines images de sinistre mémoire me poursuivaient encore dans mes cauchemars.

En faisant face à ces vieilles névroses, je faillis craquer, mais je me repris rapidement. J'allais résoudre cette enquête. J'allais attraper le salopard qui avait massacré un adolescent, et je lui ferais passer un sale quart d'heure. Je me redressai, et regardai Luna dans les yeux:

— Je sais à quoi tu penses, ma douce. Mais ne t'en fais pas. Ça va aller. Ce ne sont pas de vieux souvenirs décrépits qui auront ma peau.

— Je l'espère, Harry. Vraiment. Et puis si tu as besoin, tu sais que je serai là.

Je lui serrai affectueusement les doigts:

— Je sais, Luna. Je sais. Mais pour le moment, il faut que j'aille à Poudlard.

— À Poudlard? Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas faire là-bas? Ne me dis pas que…

— Si. La victime est un élève. Mais je te préviens: si tu y mets la moindre allusion dans ton canard, tu vas m'entendre.

— Ne t'inquiète pas. Je peux marcher jusqu'à l'école avec toi? Il fait un froid polaire, et je suis trop gelée pour transplaner directement jusqu'à mon bureau.

— D'accord.

Elle me sourit, et nous nous engageâmes, bien blottis dans nos capes, sur la route de Poudlard.

Alors que nous marchions, Luna me demanda:

— Tu as vu Fatality, récemment?

— Hier soir.

— Tu as encore eu des mots avec Ginny.

— À cause d'Alice, oui.

— Tu devrais faire un effort, Harry. Pauvre Ginny. Je comprends que parfois elle te fatigue, je veux bien fermer les yeux sur le fait que tu la trompes, mais quand tu es avec elle, tu pourrais essayer d'être patient. Je me demande si ce n'est pas elle la plus malheureuse de vous deux.

— Je sais, mais bon…

Elle me fit un clin d'œil. Si personne ne soupçonnait ma relation adultère avec Fatality Lake, la rumeur avait couru fut un temps sur une éventuelle liaison entre moi et Luna. Il faut dire que nous n'étions guère avares tous les deux en câlins fraternels et affectueux. Mais mon amie journaliste avait à sa disposition des armes qui empêchèrent cette fameuse rumeur d'exploser, et de même, quand certaines insinuations arrivèrent aux oreilles de Ginny, ma femme avait bien ri au nez de toutes ces langues de vipère, affirmant qu'elle était tout à fait au courant du genre de relation que j'entretenais avec Luna, et qu'il n'y avait rien à en dire. Ce qui était exact. Ginny et Luna étaient très liées, et je savais que si mon amie et moi avions eu le moindre geste déplacé, Luna aurait tellement culpabilisé que ma femme l'aurait su immédiatement.

oOØOo

Luna me quitta pour regagner son travail lorsque nous arrivâmes aux grilles de Poudlard. Nous regardâmes un moment les hautes tours qui, dans le soleil de cette fin de décembre, projetaient leur ombre sur nous.

— Poudlard, dit Luna en observant le château d'un air rêveur. Le théâtre de nos meilleurs comme de nos pires souvenirs, n'est-ce pas, Harry?

— C'est vrai, admis-je.

— Et aucun élève n'est mort depuis dix-sept ans.

Je ne répondis pas. Cette phrase me rappela simplement à mon enquête. Les souvenirs qui affluaient vers moi et ma conversation avec mon amie sur toutes sortes de sujets m'en avaient un peu écarté. Je me concentrai donc à nouveau dessus.

Luna me serra affectueusement contre elle.

— Je te fais confiance, me dit-elle. Je sais que tu vas attraper le coupable coûte que coûte. Mais souviens-toi bien que tu peux compter sur moi.

— Je n'y manquerai pas.

— N'oublie pas de me contacter si par hasard Shackebolt organise une conférence de presse.

— Tu en seras la première informée.

— Et puis essaie de faire des efforts avec Ginny, aussi.

— Promis, dis-je, sans savoir si j'étais vraiment sincère.

Luna m'embrassa sur la joue, puis, l'instant d'après, elle disparut. Elle avait transplané.

Je me retrouvai seul dans le froid devant le portail aux sangliers ailés. Je pris cinq minutes de réflexion pour décider de comment j'allais commencer mes investigations dans l'école. Il faudrait que j'interroge le professeur McGonagall, bien sûr. Peut-être aussi Rusard (beurk!). Et puis le garde-chasse qui remplaçait Hagrid. Après avoir énuméré mentalement les personnes auxquelles je devais m'adresser dans le cadre de mon enquête, je me glissai dans l'enceinte de l'école par la grille qui, Merlin savait pourquoi, était entrouverte.

Et lorsque j'eus grimpé les marches menant à la grande porte, je vis, grelottant dans une cape écossaise bordée de fourrure grise, l'illustre et austère directrice de Poudlard qui m'observait à travers ses sempiternelles lunettes carrées.

— Bonjour, Monsieur Potter, me dit-elle. Nous vous attendions.

_Ah bon_, pensai-je, un peu étonné, car je ne me souvenais pas avoir prévenu de mon arrivée. Je suivis malgré tout en silence le professeur McGonagall à l'intérieur du château.

_(à suivre…)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes de l'auteur:**

Je remercie chaleureusement **Alixe**, **Shima-chan**, **Ilys**, **Andromède**, **Fée Fléau**, **KaKa la Zen**, **Anaerobie**, **Steamboat Willie**, **Fofolleuh**, **Zazaone**, **Colibri noir**, **Bartiméus**, **Rine**, **Fénice**, **alana chantelune**, **chrys63** et **Csame** pour leurs reviews. Des réponses à vos messages sont disponibles sur mon live-journal, à une entrée datée du 1er février.

Le prochain chapitre sera disponible d'ici 10 à 15 jours pour cause de vacances.

_Bonne lecture à vous tous._

**Chapitre 2: le mystère Andréas:**

La lourde porte d'entrée du château se referma sur nous avec un bruit sourd. J'échangeai un regard avec le professeur McGonagall qui semblait un peu soucieuse. Je lui posai la question qui me démangeait depuis que je l'avais vue m'attendre à l'entrée de l'école: comment savait-elle que je me trouvais à Pré au Lard et que j'allais me rendre à Poudlard?

— Nous avons contacté le ministère il y a quelques instants pour signaler la disparition d'un élève, m'expliqua-t-elle. J'ai parlé à Kingsley Shakelbolt, qui m'a appris que vous vous trouviez au village dans le cadre d'une enquête. J'allais envoyer quelqu'un vous chercher quand vous vous êtes présenté de vous-même au château. Il arrive que les grands esprits se rencontrent, acheva-t-elle avec une ombre de sourire.

Je rougis légèrement. Le professeur McGonagall avait toujours été avare en compliments et, durant toute ma scolarité, elle s'était montrée neutre avec moi. Elle n'avait pas hésité à me donner virtuellement parlant les coups de pieds aux fesses que je méritais, en dépit du fait que je sois le "Survivant". Mais ce jour-là, je me sentis flatté en lisant dans son regard que j'étais la personne qu'il lui fallait pour retrouver son élève disparu. Quoiqu'il n'y ait plus grand chose à chercher. Le gamin en question reposait à l'état de charpie dans la Cabane Hurlante.

Je mis cependant cet état de fait de côté. Il fallait tout de même que je me renseigne un minimum sur cet élève avant d'annoncer sa mort. Je pris donc un air étonné de circonstance:

— Un de vos élèves a disparu?

— Oui, depuis deux jours, répondit McGonagall. Nous n'avons pas alerté les autorités plus tôt parce que ce garçon est majeur, il a donc la possibilité de se rendre à Pré au Lard comme bon lui semble. De plus, nous considérons que plus aucun danger réel ne rôde autour de Poudlard depuis la fin de la guerre. Mais comme nous ne le voyions pas revenir, nous avons décidé de signaler sa disparition.

— Très bien.

— Suivez-moi dans mon bureau, Monsieur Potter. Je vais vous fournir les renseignements dont vous aurez besoin concernant cet élève, puis je vous laisserai mener votre enquête comme vous le souhaiterez.

— Très bien, répétai-je.

La directrice de Poudlard me précéda jusqu'à ses quartiers. Après avoir prononcé le mot de passe ("criquets au gingembre"), elle me fit pénétrer dans son bureau, qui n'avait que très peu changé depuis que Dumbledore l'avait occupé: la seule différence résidait en la présence de fauteuils de tapisserie écossaise que McGonagall avait installés de part et d'autre de sa table de travail.

Les portraits des anciens directeurs, comme à leur habitude, roupillaient paisiblement dans leur cadre, sauf un : dès que j'entrai dans la pièce, mon regard croisa celui, bleu et malicieux, du portrait d'Albus Dumbledore.

— Bonjour, Harry, me dit-il.

— Bonjour, Monsieur, répondis-je en m'inclinant poliment.

— Je suppose que tu viens enquêter sur la disparition de ce pauvre Andréas Smith…

Je fronçai les sourcils. Andréas Smith. C'est donc ainsi qu'il s'appelait…

— Cela fait bien longtemps qu'une affaire de ce genre n'avait pas eu lieu dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, reprit le portrait de Dumbledore. Depuis un moment, je me disais qu'un peu d'agitation dans l'école romprait avec la monotonie du quotidien, mais là… j'ai bien peur qu'il s'agisse d'une affaire grave… hélas…

La phrase de l'illustre homme se perdit dans un murmure. Dans son cadre, il pencha la tête, croisa ses mains sur sa poitrine, et s'endormit, lui aussi.

Le professeur McGonagall avait assisté silencieusement à mon petit échange avec le portrait. Lorsque je me retournai vers elle, elle s'était assise derrière son bureau, et elle m'indiquait un fauteuil, en face d'elle. Je pris le temps de retirer ma cape avant de m'asseoir.

— Andréas Smith, dis-je. C'est lui qui a disparu?

— En effet, répondit McGonagall d'un ton neutre. Son oncle a été votre condisciple à Poudlard, quand vous étiez élève. Zacharias Smith.

Effectivement, je me souvins de ce garçon pédant et méprisant, avec qui Ron, Hermione et moi avions eu des rapports houleux lors des occasions où nous avions eu affaire à lui. Je ne l'avais jamais revu depuis que j'avais quitté Poudlard, et il ne m'avait pas manqué. J'ignorais qu'il avait un frère.

— Jonas Smith était plus âgé que Zacharias, reprit McGonagall. Je ne crois pas que vous l'ayez connu. Son fils Andréas, qui a disparu il y a deux jours, est un garçon charmant. Il est à Serdaigle, en septième année. Un élève brillant, sérieux, consciencieux. Un peu rêveur. J'ai entendu dire qu'il écrivait des poèmes. Et… (elle me regarda d'un air pénétrant) Et qu'il fréquentait Miss Lupin.

Je baissai la tête. Annoncer la découverte du mort dans la Cabane Hurlante allait être encore plus difficile que ce que je pensais. Les éléments que venait de me fournir la directrice de Poudlard confirmait que ce cadavre était bien celui d'Andréas Smith. En soi, ce n'était pas évident. Mais le fait que ce soit le petit ami de Lycénia…

Mon esprit dériva alors vers la famille de Remus.

Ce vieil ami de mon père et de mon parrain avait épousé Nymphadora Tonks à la fin de l'été 1997. Ils avaient trois enfants. Deux jumeaux leur étaient nés peu de temps après leur mariage, et deux ans après, ils avaient eu Lycénia, leur petite fille, leur perle rare. Elle avait été un bébé de constitution fragile, ce qui fait que Remus et Tonks l'avaient un peu trop gâtée. Elle vivait sur sa petite planète en rose et bleu, bien loin de toute contrariété. La perte de son petit ami allait être pour elle un choc difficile à surmonter.

Je chassai de ma tête l'image de cette adolescente de quinze ans aux cheveux châtains et au sourire un peu mièvre pour revenir à mon enquête.

— Avez-vous une photo de cet Andréas Smith, demandai-je.

— Non. Mais je peux vous dire à quoi il ressemble. Il est plutôt grand et mince, avec des cheveux bonds attachés en queue de cheval et des yeux bleus.

Je frissonnai. À part les yeux dont j'ignorais s'ils étaient bleus, le signalement semblait correspondre à celui du cadavre. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute à avoir. Je pris mon courage à deux mains, et je regardai McGonagall.

— Professeur, vous m'avez dit que vous aviez parlé à Kingsley. Vous a-t-il dit pourquoi je me trouvais à Pré au Lard quand il vous a appris que j'y étais ?

— Il m'a parlé d'une enquête, mais il ne m'en a guère dit plus.

— C'est une affaire de meurtre, Professeur. Il y a un jeune homme mort dans la Cabane Hurlante. Un jeune homme blond aux cheveux longs, dont on a retrouvé une robe de Poudlard portant l'écusson de Serdaigle.

La directrice de Poudlard pâlit. Ses lèvres se mirent à trembler. D'un geste nerveux, elle retira ses lunettes avant de les remettre immédiatement sur son nez. Puis elle articula d'une voix blanche:

— Oh mon Dieu…

— Nous avons été avertis ce matin par le garde-champêtre de Pré au Lard. Il a l'habitude de faire brûler les ordures dans la cabane. Mon coéquipier et Susan Bones, qui est devenue sorcière légiste, doivent être encore sur place. Susan prétend que la victime est morte depuis au moins deux jours.

— Mais… mais… comment est-il mort? Avada Kedavra?

— Non, Professeur. C'est vraiment horrible. Il est… (je cherchai un moment les mots qui ne la choqueraient pas trop.) Son squelette a en partie été prélevé. Cela vous donne sans doute une idée de l'état dans lequel il se trouve.

Le professeur McGonagall pâlit encore davantage. J'eus peur qu'elle ne s'évanouisse, aussi je sortis ma baguette magique, et fis rapidement apparaître devant elle un petit verre de cognac. Elle s'en saisit, et l'avala cul sec. L'instant d'après, elle reprit un peu de couleur.

— Il faut absolument découvrir ce qui s'est passé, Monsieur Potter, dit-elle. Et qui a fait une chose pareille. Pauvre Andréas. Il va falloir avertir ses proches. Doux Merlin. Rien de pareil n'est arrivé depuis la fin de la guerre, je croyais que nous serions tranquilles, à présent.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, dis-je avec gentillesse. Je vais attraper le coupable, et je vous jure qu'il passera un sale quart d'heure.

— Que Merlin vous entende…

oOØOo

McGonagall me proposa de rester déjeuner au château, mais je refusai poliment. Inutile de semer la panique parmi les gamins restant à l'école pour les vacances par ma présence. D'autant plus que la directrice de Poudlard n'avait pas l'intention d'avertir les élèves de la mort d'Andréas Smith avant la rentrée de janvier. Pour le moment, il était simplement "disparu". Aussi je décidai de me montrer le plus discret possible. Par chance, nous n'avions croisé aucun élève dans les couloirs tout le temps que j'avais passé pour l'instant dans l'enceinte du château.

Cependant, j'avais bien l'intention d'y retourner après le déjeuner. Il m'était certes impossible d'interroger les étudiants pour le moment sans risquer de les inquiéter. D'autant plus que, d'après ce que m'indiqua mon ancien professeur de métamorphose, les meilleurs amis d'Andréas Smith étaient rentrés chez eux pour les vacances. Mais je lui demandai l'autorisation de faire une fouille des affaires de l'adolescent, pour voir si je n'y trouverais pas un indice pouvant expliquer en partie son funeste destin. McGonagall sembla sceptique. Mais elle me donna son aval, et me promit d'éloigner les élèves se trouvant dans la tour de Serdaigle l'espace d'une heure, le temps que je puisse mener mon investigation sans être vu.

Je quittai discrètement le château par un passage secret. Et, alors que je me trouvai sur la route menant à Pré au Lard, je croisai mon ancien camarade et ami Neville Londubat, qui avait repris le poste de professeur de botanique lorsque Mrs. Chourave avait pris sa retraite. Nous nous saluâmes cordialement, échangeâmes quelques mots dans le froid glacial. Neville me demanda ce que je faisais dans le coin, et je lui expliquai avoir été convoqué par McGonagall parce qu'un élève avait disparu.

— Bien sûr, s'écria mon vieil ami. Pauvre Andréas. Ça fait deux jours qu'on ne l'a pas vu. J'espère qu'il ne lui est pas arrivé malheur.

— J'ai bien peur que si, répliquai-je d'un ton sombre. Mais je t'expliquerai ça à l'occasion, d'ailleurs à mon avis, McGonagall te répètera en temps voulu ce que je lui ai dit.

Neville se pinça les lèvres d'un air soucieux. Pour le dérider un peu, je lui expliquai que je devais passer à l'école en début d'après-midi, et je m'invitai à prendre le café avec lui dans son bureau. Il accepta avec enthousiasme de me recevoir. Rendez-vous fut pris pour quinze heures dans ses quartiers, puis nous reprîmes notre route chacun de notre côté.

oOØOo

Je tombai sur Olivier lorsque je passai devant les Trois Balais.

— Tu n'es plus à la Cabane, lui demandai-je. Et où est Susan?

— Elle est repartie à Londres, répondit-il. Elle va faire transférer le corps à Sainte Mangouste dans l'après-midi pour le soumettre à d'autres examens. Elle prétend qu'il n'y a pas que les os qu'on lui a enlevés, à ce pauvre gars…

Mon appétit se fit la malle dès que j'entendis ces mots. _Des organes. Beurk_.

— J'ai mis la cabane sous scellés, en tout cas, reprit mon coéquipier. Il y a encore des choses à fouiller dedans, alors j'ai fait en sorte que personne ne puisse y entrer à part nous. Et toi, qu'est-ce que t'as appris de beau à Potdelard?

— C'est _Poudlard_, Olivier.

— Pardon. Alors?

— J'avais raison, mon pote. C'est un élève qui est mort. Andréas Smith, dix-sept ans. Disparu depuis deux jours.

— Depuis deux jours? Mais pourquoi personne n'a été prévenu?

— La directrice de l'école a alerté le ministère ce matin. À croire qu'on était tous en phase…

— On ne sait jamais… T'as faim?

Je regardai Olivier avec des grands yeux. Ce gars n'était ni plus ni moins qu'un estomac ambulant, vivant et parlant. Il avait eu un cadavre mutilé dans son champ de vision toute la matinée, et ça ne lui avait pas coupé l'appétit.

— Putain, des fois, je me demande si le cadavre de ta _mère _parviendrait à t'empêcher de manger.

— Ben…

oOØOo

Nous déjeunâmes aux Trois Balais. Mais l'appétit d'Olivier s'en était tout de même pris un sacré coup dans les gencives. Manger de la viande ne m'attirant absolument pas, j'avais commandé une assiette de purée de légumes, tandis que mon coéquipier avait demandé le plat du jour. Mais lorsque la serveuse lui apporta un ragoût en sauce, je le vis tourner de l'œil aussi rapidement qu'il le fallait pour dire "quidditch". Il regarda la jeune femme d'un air malheureux avant de dire d'une toute petite voix:

— Excusez-moi, Mademoiselle, mais j'ai changé d'avis. Je ne pourrais pas avoir plutôt une assiette de purée, moi aussi?

La serveuse haussa les sourcils avant de céder devant les yeux de chien battu d'Olivier, à moins qu'elle ne se fût simplement souvenue que le client est roi, et que s'ils changent d'avis, tant pis. Et tandis qu'elle rapportait le plat de mon collègue, je me retins péniblement de ne pas rire.

Nous mangeâmes donc notre purée, et je demandai à Olivier ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire de son après-midi. Il me dit vouloir retourner à la Cabane voir si une piste quelconque n'était pas dissimulée sous les moutons de poussière, avant de retourner à Londres avec les vêtements de la victime. Il comptait les soumettre à une expertise qui révèlerait éventuellement des traces de sortilèges. Nous ne savions quasiment rien de ce qui était arrivé à Andréas Smith, ce qui fait qu'aucune piste ne devait être écartée, et nous étions en devoir de grattouiller dans les coins des fois qu'un indice y soit caché.

De mon côté, je racontai en détail à mon coéquipier mon entrevue avec McGonagall. Je ne négligeai même pas de lui dire qu'Andréas Smith avait été le petit ami de la fille de Remus.

— Pauvre gamine, souffla Olivier. Puisque tu la connais, tu vas lui dire ce qui est arrivé à son mec?

— Euh…, dis-je. Je pense que je vais plutôt refiler le bébé à son père. J'irai parler à Remus dès que possible, et je le laisserai décider ce qu'il convient de faire ou de ne pas faire.

— À toi de voir…

oOØOo

Nous nous séparâmes après avoir mangé, ou plutôt picoré en ce qui me concerne, et je retournai à Poudlard. Je me faufilai dans l'école par le même passage secret dont j'avais usé pour en sortir plus tôt dans la journée, et je traversai l'école par des couloirs détournés et plein de cachettes pour éviter de me faire repérer des élèves si jamais j'en croisais sur mon chemin. Ce qui arriva, d'ailleurs, mais le garçon et la fille que j'aperçus au détour d'une chicane étaient bien trop occupés pour se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit. En les voyant se bécoter tous les deux, j'eus une pensée pour Lycénia. Pauvre gosse.

J'arrivai cinq minutes plus tard dans les quartiers de Neville. Il m'offrit du café chaud et quelques petits gâteaux. Nous discutâmes de tout et de rien pendant un moment, avant que je ne lui apprenne la nouvelle du meurtre. Il frissonna. Je lui posai quelques questions sur Andréas Smith, mais il ne m'en dit guère plus que ce que McGonagall m'avait déjà appris. Un gentil garçon, brillant et sérieux. À part qu'il semblait avoir un don pour la botanique. Il traitait les plantes avec une douceur presque sensuelle. Il semblait presque les _amadouer_. Je mis cette considération de côté, vaguement surpris. La botanique était une matière que j'avais appréciée du temps de mes études, mais je ne me serais pas senti capable à l'époque de traiter avec _sensualité_ des plantes aux feuilles grasses et visqueuses.

Après avoir épuisé le sujet de la personnalité d'Andréas Smith, j'échangeai avec Neville des considérations sur ma famille, les potins de Poudlard, et autres sujets plus légers que la victime d'un meurtre. Mais si mon vieil ami se montra loquace sur les petits secrets de ses collègues et sur les gamins, je fus discret sur ma vie de famille. Je ne parlai en fait que d'Alice. Je ne considérais pas Neville comme quelqu'un d'assez proche pour évoquer avec lui mes problèmes avec Ginny. De plus, il appréciait énormément ma femme (je le soupçonnais même d'avoir été attiré par elle à une certaine époque), et je le sentais capable de me faire la morale et de me dire de faire des efforts, _une si charmante épouse, ce serait vraiment du gâchis, Harry._ Hum…

Je le quittai une heure plus tard, McGonagall m'ayant promis que l'accès aux dortoirs de Serdaigle serait libre entre seize et dix-sept heures.

oOØOo

Je n'étais pas revenu à Poudlard depuis de nombreuses années, mais j'avais une suffisamment bonne mémoire des lieux pour me rendre sans me perdre des quartiers de Neville à la tour de Serdaigle. Je prononçai le mot de passe devant le tableau donnant accès à la salle commune, et me retrouvai dans une pièce conviviale, pleine de fauteuils de velours bleu et moelleux. Je n'étais jamais venu dans cette tour du temps de mes études, mais l'endroit me plut. Comme c'était le cas dans les quartiers de Gryffondor où j'avais vécu en tant qu'élève, deux escaliers menaient aux dortoirs: l'escalier des filles et celui des garçons. McGonagall m'avait dit que les septième année dormaient au sommet de la tour. Aussi je montai les marches quatre à quatre jusqu'au dernier étage.

Il y avait cinq lits, tous faits au carré par des elfes de maison consciencieux. Ils étaient tendus de velours bleu. La fenêtre, orientée à l'ouest, donnait une vue magnifique sur la fin d'après-midi, et sur les plus hautes branches des arbres du parc, chargées de neige. Je négligeai cependant le paysage, et me dirigeai vers le lit dont on m'avait dit qu'il était celui d'Andréas Smith. Il n'avait rien de différent des autres: mêmes rideaux bleus, mêmes couvertures bien tirées. Je commençai par dégager l'oreiller, pour voir si quelque chose était caché dessous. Je trouvai un pyjama en coton gris, et une petite photographie encadrée. Dessus, Lycénia Lupin me souriait, la tête malicieusement inclinée sur le côté. Jusque là, rien que de très normal. Il ne me serait jamais venu à l'esprit, quand j'étais adolescent, de dormir avec une photo de Cho ou de Ginny sous mon oreiller, mais après tout, pourquoi pas. Je mis de côté le vêtement de nuit et l'image encadrée, et m'agenouillai sur le sol pour tirer la grosse malle d'Andréas Smith de sous son lit.

Elle ne semblait contenir que des vêtements, des livres, des affaires d'écoles (parchemins, plumes, encre, etc.), bref, tout paraissait tellement _normal_ que quelque chose me sembla _anormal_ paradoxalement. Comment un gamin aussi ordinaire avait-il pu se faire massacrer de façon aussi dégueulasse? Et tandis que je cherchais une explication, assis comme un crétin au milieu de livres et de robes de Poudlard dépliées, quelque chose que McGonagall m'avait dit me revint à l'esprit. Elle m'avait parlé de poésie. _J'ai entendu dire qu'il écrivait des poèmes._ Or il n'y avait aucune trace de cahier de poésies, ou de feuilles volantes couvertes de vers dans le fatras d'Andréas Smith. Fronçant les sourcils, je vidai complètement la valise, et en sondai le fond à coups de baguette magique, au cas où une cachette secrète y serait nichée. Peine perdue. Finalement, en désespoir de cause, je rampai sous le lit pour palper le sommier.

Et là…

_Bingo_, comme on dit.

Je sentis sous mes doigts quelque chose de rectangulaire et de plat. Je sortis de sous le lit, et fis léviter le matelas pour en sortir le petit cahier. Puis je m'assis par terre pour le feuilleter fébrilement.

Il ne s'agissait pas de poésies.

Si l'auteur de ces textes n'avait pas été réduit à un tas de viande froide, j'aurais pu en sourire. Il s'agissait de petits textes érotiques un brin niaiseux, l'œuvre d'un adolescent bourré d'hormones comme il y en a tant. Andréas Smith avait une écriture agréable à lire, mais ses métaphores ampoulées étaient un peu trop lourdes à mon goût. Je lus deux de ces textes en entier, et parcourus les autres en diagonale, constatant qu'ils étaient tous sortis du même moule. Seulement, sur la dernière page, quelque chose retint mon attention. Une coupure de journal. Je devinai qu'elle avait été découpée dans _Sorcière Hebdo_, à la page des petites annonce. Quelques lignes avaient été entourées d'un trait de plume.

_**Je suis le Déversoir des Âmes. **_

_**Vous avez besoin d'un confident, écrivez-moi.**_

_**Vos secrets seront bien gardés.**_

_**Ecrire à la Poste de Pré au Lard, à l'attention du Déversoir des Âmes.**_

_**J'attends vos lettres.**_

Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette connerie, me demandai-je, le sourcil froncé. Le déversoir des Âmes. N'importe quoi. Mais il s'agissait là d'une piste, de la première vraie piste de cette enquête… Il me faudrait voir ça de plus près. Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre, et constatai que l'heure que McGonagall avait mise à ma disposition était presque écoulée. Je glissai le cahier secret d'Andréas Smith dans ma poche, et remis ses affaires dans ma valise à coups de baguette magique. Au moment où j'allais repousser la lourde malle sous le lit, un petit carré de parchemin abandonné attira mon regard. Je le ramassai, le mis avec le cahier dans ma poche, rangeai la valise à sa place, et quittai la tour précipitamment.

oOØOo

Je rejoignis le bureau de McGonagall en empruntant à nouveau des couloirs détournés, pour être sûr de ne rencontrer personne. La directrice de Poudlard m'accueillit avec un regard impassible.

— Eh bien, Monsieur Potter, dit-elle. Qu'avez-vous trouvé?

Je lui expliquai ma découverte. Elle rougit légèrement quand je fis allusion à la nature un peu osée des écrits secrets d'Andréas Smith. Lorsque je sortis le cahier de ma poche pour lui montrer la mystérieuse coupure de journal, elle fut aussi dubitative que moi en lisant les lignes soulignées.

— Le texte de l'annonce lui a peut-être plu, dit-elle.

Je haussai les épaules. Je n'étais pas particulièrement un féru de littérature, mais cette petite annonce me semblait loin d'être un chef d'œuvre. Et puis ce n'était pas là mon souci.

— Je me demande plutôt si Andréas Smith n'a pas essayé de contacter ce Réservoir des Âmes, dis-je.

— Pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ? Ce… cette personne semble s'adresser aux personnes solitaires. Or Andréas Smith avait des amis, et ce n'était pas quelqu'un de particulièrement renfermé…

— Je vais tout de même chercher un peu de ce côté-là. J'aimerais savoir ce que faisait cette petite annonce collée dans son cahier.

McGonagall n'insista pas. Comme l'après-midi était bien avancée et que je devais repasser par le ministère avant de rentrer chez moi, je ne tardai pas à prendre congé. Lorsque je remis les écrits secrets d'Andréas Smith dans ma poche, mes doigts rencontrèrent le petit bout de parchemin que j'avais ramassé sous son lit, et que je n'avais même pas pris le temps de regarder.

C'était une carte de visite. Une trace de rouge à lèvres grenat était imprimée dessus, avec ces quelques mots calligraphiés : _Andy x Sheryl._ Le prénom de Sheryl était également imprimé sur la carte, avec l'adresse suivante : le Jardin de Phyllis, Pré au Lard.

Andy… _Andréas ?_

Une foule de questions m'envahit la tête. Sheryl. Andréas Smith aurait-il couru deux lièvres à la fois ? Et qu'est-ce que c'était que cette Sheryl ? Et "le Jardin de Phyllis"… Qu'est-ce que c'était que cet endroit ?

Je regardai McGonagall :

— Professeur… "le Jardin de Phyllis", ça vous dit quelque chose ?

Elle fit la moue :

— Ce n'est pas un endroit très recommandable, Monsieur Potter. C'est un… c'est un bar. Mais ce n'est pas un endroit correct.

Je fronçai les sourcils en rangeant la carte de visite dans ma poche. J'avais donc à ma disposition deux pistes à explorer. Un "déverseur d'âmes" qui réclamait des confidences par petites annonces, et une Sheryl travaillant dans un bar. Si c'était bien un bar.

Je saluai la directrice de Poudlard, puis je quittai l'école. Je n'avais pas le temps d'explorer l'une ou l'autre de ces pistes maintenant : je m'étais promis de faire une trêve avec Ginny, et pour ce faire, il ne s'agissait pas que je rentre à la maison trop tard, même si le dîner chez Ron et Hermione me faisait moins envie que jamais.

Je regagnai Londres en transplanant, pour me mettre au courant de ce qu'Olivier et Susan avaient découvert de leur côté, et pour avertir Kingsley que j'avais deux pistes sur le feu.

A suivre… 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes de l'auteur:**

Je remercie pour leurs reviews **Fénice**, **Steamboat Willie**, **KaKa la Zen**, **Crys63**, **Boo Sullyvan**, **'Clochett'**, **Bartiméus**, **Shima-chan**, **Yliryo**, **Zazaone**, **Andromède**, **Ilys**, **molly**, **Wildyheart**, **Fofolleuh**, **Fée Fléau** et **Callisto**. Vous trouverez des réponses à vos messages sur mon live journal, à une entrée datée du 12 février.

Le prochain chapitre sera disponible d'ici la fin de la semaine prochaine.

Bonne lecture à vous tous.

**Chapitre 3: Anesthésies:**

Je ne m'attardai pas au Ministère outre mesure. Olivier était déjà parti. Il m'avait laissé un mot sur son bureau, qui disait que l'analyse des vêtements d'Andréas Smith n'avait rien donné de probant. Je trouvai également un message de Susan. Elle avait beaucoup à dire sur l'examen poussé auquel elle avait soumis le cadavre; de ce fait, elle avait contacté Kingsley, qui lui avait demandé d'en faire un rapport écrit. Mon ancienne camarade m'assurait qu'un exemplaire dudit compte-rendu serait déposé sur mon bureau le lendemain après le déjeuner. Cette perspective me fit grimacer: rien de tel que la lecture d'un rapport d'autopsie après le repas de midi. Mais comme qui dirait, ce genre de désagrément fait partie des aléas d'une Grande Enquête, il me faudrait donc faire avec.

Avant de rentrer à la maison, j'allai trouver Shacklebolt dans son bureau. Il m'écouta parler de mes deux pistes avec attention. Je lui touchai deux mots des liens qu'Andréas Smith avait entretenus avec Lycénia Lupin, et il me conseilla, comme j'avais prévu de le faire, d'en parler à Remus dès que possible. Je décidai d'aller le voir le lendemain matin.

Après avoir échangé mes considérations sur ce premier jour d'enquête avec mon chef, je pris congé, et me rendis chez moi. J'étais fatigué. Dîner chez Ron et Hermione me tentait moins que jamais. Je n'avais qu'une envie: me plonger dans un bon bain chaud et faire le vide. Tout se mélangeait dans ma tête: Andréas Smith, mon enquête, Ginny, Alice qui souffrait de nous voir nous disputer… Je dus faire un effort pour garder la tête haute. Je rentrai à pieds, après être passé chez un fleuriste me fendre d'un pot de cyclamens mauves pour ma femme. Si je voulais faire une trêve avec elle, autant la commencer en beauté.

oOØOo

Je trouvai Ginny assise dans le salon, plongée dans une revue. Quand elle m'entendit entrer, elle leva vers moi un œil vague, et elle eut à mon endroit un petit sourire pincé.

— Tu es déjà rentré?

— On ne va pas dîner chez Ron et Hermione?

— Si, bien sûr, dit-elle en haussant les épaules, mais je m'attendais à te voir débarquer au dernier moment, comme d'habitude.

Elle m'en veut encore pour hier soir, pensai-je. La tâche serait plus dure que je l'escomptais. Mais j'aurais dû m'y attendre. J'étais tellement nul en psychologie féminine que j'avais cru qu'il me suffirait de me pointer la bouche en cœur et des fleurs à la main pour que ce soit dans la poche. De plus, j'avais encore oublié que ma femme avait la rancune tenace. Je m'approchai cependant, et déposai les cyclamens sur la petite table du salon. Ginny me regarda, d'un air étonné:

— Tu as acheté des fleurs pour Hermione?

— Pour Hermione? Pourquoi?

— Parce qu'elle nous a invités, bien sûr.

— Ginny, elles sont pour _toi_, ces fleurs.

Elle ouvrit des yeux comme des soucoupes:

— Pour moi? Mais…

— Gin, tu ne crois pas que ce serait bien si on arrêtait de se disputer, du moins pour un temps? Si on faisait une trêve?

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle se mit à pleurer. Je restai planté là, me sentant suprêmement idiot. _Par les bretelles de Merlin_, pensai-je._ Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore dit?_ Mais je n'eus pas vraiment le temps de trouver une réponse à la question. Ginny se coula contre moi, et arrosa ma chemise de ses larmes. Je mis mes bras autour d'elle, et la serrai gentiment pour qu'elle se calme. Au bout d'un petit moment, elle leva la tête, et me regarda avec ses yeux rougis:

— Je suis désolée, Harry, dit-elle. Je sais que les femmes qui pleurnichent te mettent mal à l'aise, mais… mais c'est tellement inattendu… je… qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis?

— Je suis enfin tombé sur la Grande Enquête, répondis-je.

— Oh…

Elle sembla un peu déçue. Peut-être s'était-elle imaginé l'espace d'un moment que j'avais pris cette décision en me réveillant ce matin. Je tentai de me justifier:

— Tu comprends, pendant toutes ces années, mon boulot avait tendance à me frustrer. Je la voulais, cette fichue enquête. Je voulais autre chose que des histoires minables de vol ou d'agression. Je voulais…

— Ça va. J'ai compris. Mais cette enquête, quelle qu'elle soit, _je t'interdis d'en parler à Alice._

Je l'avais prévu. Mais là, j'avais des arguments en ma possession. Les circonstances du meurtre d'Andréas Smith penchaient en ma faveur.

— Il le faudra bien, Gin, dis-je. Ça concerne un gosse de Poudlard. Mais si tu y tiens, tu pourras être présente quand je discuterai de ça avec la petite. Comme ça, tu verras par toi même que je ne dirai pas de trucs qui lui fileront des cauchemars.

Je faisais là une énorme concession. Parler en tête-à-tête avec Alice faisait tout le charme de nos conversations. Mais Ginny eut un mince sourire en disant:

— Je te fais confiance. Tu sembles vouloir faire des efforts, alors je veux bien céder sur ce coup-là. De toute façon, si jamais Alice fait le moindre cauchemar par rapport à ce que tu lui as dit, je le saurai, et tu risqueras d'entendre parler de moi.

Je souris. Au tour de ma femme de faire des concessions. Et je trouvai bien agréable de parler avec elle sans se disputer.

oOØOo

Ginny faillit cependant revenir sur sa décision d'accepter de me laisser parler à Alice de la Grande Enquête lorsque je lui appris qu'il s'agissait d'une affaire de meurtre. Je parlementai un bon moment avec elle, sans jamais hausser le ton, et en usant de réserves de patience que je croyais épuisées depuis Mathusalem, et elle finit par me donner raison. J'acceptai simplement de mon côté d'attendre le lendemain matin avant de parler à ma fille. Après avoir discuté un bon moment, de l'enquête et d'autres choses, Ginny alla se préparer pour le dîner, tandis que je prenais une douche brûlante et néanmoins bien méritée. Tandis que des trombes d'eau coulaient sur moi, je me disais que cette trêve avec ma femme n'était pas une mauvaise chose. Ne pas m'engueuler avec elle, ne pas subir ses cris et ses bouderies était comme une bouffée d'oxygène. Ça durerait ce que ça durerait. Tôt ou tard, nos petits travers reprendraient le dessus, mais pour l'instant, je me sentais comme qui dirait en paix avec moi-même. Ma vie ressemblait davantage à ce que j'imaginais au début de mon mariage et de ma carrière: je m'entendais bien avec Ginny, et j'avais une enquête passionnante à résoudre.

Seulement, je n'avais _toujours pas envie_ d'aller dîner chez Ron et Hermione.

Ginny finissait de se coiffer quand je sortis de la salle de bain. Elle enroulait des mèches de cheveux autour de sa baguette magique, et les attachait en un chignon d'apparence compliquée. Tandis que je m'habillais, je la voyais appliquer sur son visage quelques sorts de maquillage.

— Gin, tu es obligée de faire tout ça alors qu'on va seulement chez ton frère, demandai-je.

— Non, je ne suis pas obligée, mais ça m'amuse, répliqua-t-elle. Tu peux aller voir si Alice est prête? Ce serait bien qu'on parte d'ici une demi-heure.

— Okay, fis-je.

oOØOo

Alice n'était pas prête du tout. Elle non plus n'avait pas envie d'aller à ce dîner. La robe bleu ciel que Ginny avait choisie pour elle reposait sur un dossier de chaise, tandis que ma fille portait encore les vêtements moldus plus ou moins pendouillants qu'elle affectionnait quand elle était à la maison.

Je lui souris gentiment:

— Poussin, tu ferais mieux de t'habiller en vitesse, sinon ta mère va encore râler.

— J'aime pas cette robe, grimaça Alice. Et pis j'ai pas envie d'aller là bas. Ils sont chiants. Caroline est une vraie bêcheuse, Mary n'est qu'une gamine qui joue encore à la poupée, et puis David, on peut rien faire avec parce que Tante Hermione veut pas qu'on s'en approche. C'est nul. Je veux rester à la maison.

Je soupirai. Alice allait avoir treize ans. La crise d'adolescence se pointait à l'horizon. Il allait _encore_ falloir faire des concessions. Personne ne m'avait jamais dit que la vie de famille était un sacrifice géant de sa propre personne, et qu'il faudrait sans arrêt faire des efforts pour que personne ne s'engueule. Je regardai ma fille:

— Poussin, moi aussi, j'aimerais bien rester à la maison.

— Ben pourquoi on va là-bas, alors?

— Pour faire plaisir à ta mère.

Alice me regarda d'un air enjôleur:

— Papa… Si on laissait Maman dîner toute seule chez Oncle Ron ? On pourrait rester à la maison et manger une pizza…

— C'est tentant, poussin, mais c'est pas sympa pour ta mère. Et je lui ai promis de faire un effort pour qu'on ne se dispute plus. L'accompagner à ce dîner serait un bon début, non?

— Ouais, mais bon…

— Et puis elle a promis de faire des efforts, elle aussi. Elle a accepté de me laisser te parler de la Grande Enquête.

Les yeux de ma fille se mirent à briller:

— Vrai? Elle va pas venir crier que tu racontes des horreurs?

— Elle a dit qu'elle me fait confiance. Je te propose un deal, poussin: tu t'habilles correctement, tu nous accompagnes à ce dîner, et en échange, demain matin à la première heure, je te dis tout sur la Grande Enquête.

— Pourquoi pas ce soir?

— Alice, j'ai dit demain matin.

Elle essaya d'insister, mais comme elle voyais que je n'avais pas l'intention de céder, elle prit la robe bleue sur le dossier de la chaise, et elle commença à se préparer, en poussant force soupirs à fendre l'âme.

oOØOo

Ron et Hermione avaient, je le disais, beaucoup changé depuis la fin de la guerre. Certaines blessures ne guérissent jamais vraiment, et les esprits peuvent rester marqués à vie. Ron se complaisait dans une vie calme dans laquelle il ne se passait jamais rien, et il ne souhaitait apparemment pas que ça change. À l'instar de Fred et George, il s'était lancé dans le commerce. Il avait emprunté de l'argent à droite et à gauche pour ouvrir sa propre boutique de balais et d'accessoires de Quidditch, et peu à peu, son entreprise était devenue florissante. À croire qu'il avait le même sens des affaires que ses frères jumeaux. Il était toujours grand et maigre, malgré la petite bedaine qui semblait s'être installée pour un moment, et ses cheveux roux commençaient déjà à grisonner. Hermione, elle, travaillait au Ministère. Elle était devenue Langue-de-Plomb. Elle faisait des recherches dont personne, pas même son mari et ses amis, ne savaient quoi que ce soit. Elle était toujours aussi à cheval sur les règlements, aussi le pourquoi du comment de son travail ne dépassait jamais la porte du Département des Mystères. Hermione était devenue une femme extrêmement nerveuse et méfiante, voire même cassante quand on la contrariait. Elle était maigre et sèche, semblait dix ans de plus que son âge, et ses cheveux autrefois ébouriffés et mal coiffés étaient à présent serrés en chignon comme ceux du professeur McGonagall.

Ron et Hermione s'étaient mariés à peu près en même temps que Ginny et moi. Ils avaient trois enfants: Caroline, qui avait treize ans et qui était le portrait de sa mère, Mary, une vraie petite Weasley rousse âgée de huit ans, et un bébé de quelques mois, David. Tout ce monde-là vivait dans un petit appartement équidistant du ministère et de la boutique de Ron.

Je débarquai chez eux en début de soirée, accompagné de Ginny et d'une Alice un rien ronchon. Ce fut l'aînée des enfants qui nous ouvrit la porte. Je vis Alice jeter un regard dédaigneux au livre d'Arithmancie que Caroline avait sous son bras. Elle nous salua poliment, puis nous nous rendîmes tous dans un petit salon.

Ron était vautré sur le canapé, un catalogue de balais ouvert devant lui. Quand il nous entendit entrer, il leva sur nous un œil vague:

— Salut, dit-il.

Nous échangeâmes quelques paroles d'un ennui mortel. Je me retenais de bâiller, Ginny montrait une amabilité de façade à l'égard de son frère, et Ron brassait du vent. Quant à Alice et Caroline, elles se regardaient en chien de faïence. Hermione débarqua peu après de la cuisine, et elle se mit, comme à son habitude, à nous couvrir de questions Ginny et moi, afin que nous évitions de lui demander quoique ce soit sur son travail. Je laissai mon épouse faire la conversation pour nous deux, et je laissai mon esprit battre la campagne. Caroline Weasley s'était blottie dans un grand fauteuil, son livre ouvert sur les genoux. Alice avait récupéré le catalogue de balais que Ron avait posé sur une table basse quand nous étions arrivés, et elle le feuilletait avec attention. Ginny et moi avions transmis tous les deux à notre fille notre intérêt pour le Quidditch. De ce fait, elle avait demandé un balai pour son anniversaire, et elle souhaitait intégrer l'équipe de sa maison l'année suivante.

Alors qu'une conversation chiante à souhait s'éternisait, mon regard se posa sur un numéro de _Sorcière Hebdo_ abandonné par terre près du canapé. Un déclic me traversa l'esprit. Je repensai soudainement à l'enquête, à la petite annonce découverte dans le cahier secret d'Andréas Smith. J'avais supposé qu'elle avait été découpée dans un numéro de cette revue féminine sorcière. Je ramassai donc le magazine pour vérifier mes dires.

Sur la dernière page, situé dans la catégorie "annonces diverses", je retrouvai le petit texte mystérieux:

_**Je suis le Déversoir des Âmes.**_

_**Vous avez besoin d'un confident, écrivez-moi.**_

_**Vos secrets seront bien gardés.**_

_**Ecrire à la Poste de Pré au Lard, à l'attention du Déversoir des Âmes.**_

_**J'attends vos lettres.**_

— Tu lis _Sorcière Hebdo_, Harry?

Je sursautai. Hermione me regardait d'un air un peu étonné. Je m'efforçai de ne pas rougir, et me tirai de cette situation un peu gênante pour moi d'une pirouette:

— Je pourrais te retourner la question, Hermione. Je ne sais pas si tu t'en souviens, mais quand on était à Poudlard, tu as eu comme qui dirait des problèmes avec ce canard…

— C'était il y a longtemps, répliqua-t-elle. Et puis je ne lis dedans que les recettes de cuisine. C'est Caroline qui lit le reste.

L'interpellée rougit comme une tomate derrière son bouquin, et la discussion reprit son ronronnement initial et mortellement ennuyeux. Je fis un effort pour m'y intéresser, mais les histoires d'éducation des enfants, de commerce des balais, etc. me poussaient sans cesse à repenser à mon enquête.

Ce fut le dernier-né des Granger-Weasley, le bébé David, qui me sauva de ce tourbillon d'ennui. Il se mit à brailler à pleins poumons, et Hermione quitta précipitamment la pièce pour s'occuper de lui, après nous avoir invités à nous mettre à table.

oOØOo

Le repas fut comme je l'avais prévu: rasoir à en crever. La conversation continuait de tourner sur tout et sur rien. Hermione semblait être passée maîtresse dans l'art de brasser du vent (je me demandai même en passant si toutes les Langues-de-Plomb tenaient ce genre de discussions creuses), et Ron faisait comme elle. Il semblait se désintéresser de tout ce qui ne tournait pas autour de son travail et de sa famille, et il avait également l'air de ne vouloir contrarier sa femme sous aucun prétexte. Les voir ainsi tous les deux me rendit un peu triste. Qu'étaient devenus les deux compagnons de mon adolescence, qui s'engueulaient sans arrêt et qui ne tournaient jamais autour du pot? Ils étaient devenus l'exact contraire de Ginny et moi, qui nous disputions plutôt deux fois qu'une.

Hermione eut la mauvaise idée, compte tenu de ce que j'avais vu le matin même, de servir un rôti en sauce. Lorsque je vis la tranche de viande dans mon assiette, je ne pus m'empêcher de repenser au cadavre d'Andréas Smith, et je pâlis bien malgré moi. Ron et Hermione haussèrent les sourcils, et Ginny me regarda d'un air étonné. Je ne lui avais pas dit dans quel état on avait retrouvé le mort, au cas où elle reviendrait sur sa décision de me laisser parler de mon enquête à Alice. Elle devait sans doute croire que le pauvre gamin avait subi un petit Avada Kedavra bien propre. Je m'efforçai de prendre sur moi, et je mâchonnai mon rôti, auquel je ne trouvai qu'un écœurant goût de sang. Hermione me lança un regard vexé, comme si je n'appréciai pas sa cuisine, et je tentai de me justifier en disant que je n'avais pas très faim. Qui plus est, voir Ron s'empiffrer comme s'il était encore un adolescent en pleine croissance ajoutait à mon manque d'appétit. J'espérai de toutes mes forces que ce calvaire — la viande sanguinolente et la conversation insipide — ne s'éterniserait pas trop. Mon souhait fut exaucé lorsque j'entendis le bébé David se remettre à hurler. Hermione, qui essayait de forcer sa cadette, la petite Mary de huit ans, à finir son assiette, lança un regard à son mari. Ce dernier, sans émettre la moindre récrimination, se leva. Mais en faisant ce geste, il tira sur la longue nappe blanche qui couvrait la table et qui traînait jusqu'au sol. Le plat contenant le rôti se renversa, répandant de la sauce partout. Ç'aurait pu être drôle si la robe de Ginny n'avait pas été tachée. En effet, la fameuse sauce, en se renversant, lui coula directement sur les genoux. Ma femme poussa les hauts cris, et agonit son frère d'injures. J'eus un sourire intérieur. On était presque revenu comme au bon vieux temps. Ron s'énerva à son tour, et tous deux s'engueulèrent à s'en fêler les cordes vocales pendant que le bébé braillait toujours dans la pièce à côté. Je vis Hermione lutter péniblement contre l'agacement, la petite Mary continuer à pinailler devant son assiette, indifférente au conflit, Alice étouffer un fou rire dans sa serviette, et Caroline jeter des regards consternés à son père et à sa tante. Au bout d'un moment cependant, Hermione céda à l'énervement:

— Vous avez fini de vous conduire comme des gamins, s'écria-t-elle.

Ron jeta un regard désolé à sa femme, et il battit en retraite pour calmer son fils. Hermione nettoya la nappe et la robe de Ginny d'un sortilège, et un silence gêné s'installa pour un petit moment.

oOØOo

L'atmosphère resta un peu tendue pour le restant de la soirée, aussi je ne fus pas mécontent quand l'heure de rentrer arriva. Ginny était de mauvaise humeur, et Alice semblait s'être ennuyée à mourir, un peu comme moi par le fait. Elle fut envoyée au lit sitôt que nous eûmes regagné la maison. Lorsqu'elle me souhaita bonne nuit, elle me murmura dans le creux de l'oreille:

— Papa, je te rappelle que demain matin, tu dois me raconter ta Grande Enquête. Tu l'as promis.

— Je sais, poussin.

— T'oublieras pas, hein?

— Bien sûr que non. De toute façon, tu serais cap' de me le rappeler si jamais j'oubliais.

Un sourire espiègle traversa le visage de ma fille. Elle me fit un clin d'œil avant de gagner sa chambre.

Je restai seul avec Ginny. Elle était assise sur une chaise, et elle inspectait sa robe, pour voir si les taches de gras avaient toutes été bien dissoutes par le sortilège de nettoyage d'Hermione.

— C'est curieux, me dit-elle, j'aurais presque cru que tu t'amusais à me voir m'engueuler avec mon cher frangin.

— Ça m'a rappelé quand on était mômes, avouai-je.

— Pourtant il me semble que tu n'aimais pas les disputes.

— C'est vrai, admis-je. Ça me mettait un peu mal à l'aise. Ron était soupe au lait, à l'époque. Il a bien changé. Je trouve ça un peu triste.

— Hermione est une maîtresse femme, constata Ginny. Un peu comme ma mère. Et Ron ne contredisait pas souvent ma mère. Avec Hermione, ça doit être un peu pareil.

— Elle lui a ramolli le caractère.

— Plus que je n'ai jamais réussi à ramollir le tien.

— C'est ce que tu aurais voulu? Que je devienne un mou du genou comme ton frère?

— Non, Harry. Tu es très bien comme tu es. Sauf que tu es têtu comme une mule, que tu n'écoutes jamais ce que je dis, et que tu n'es presque jamais à la maison.

— Ginny, je t'ai promis de faire un effort.

— Je sais.

oOØOo

En effet, elle le savait. Car quand je montai me coucher quelques instants plus tard, je constatai que, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, elle avait allumé la bougie bleue. Je sus que j'allais finir cette épuisante journée par un moment de tendresse avec ma femme. J'avais tellement l'habitude d'être accueilli dans la chambre par une Ginny en pétard et en peignoir jaune que je fus presque surpris de la voir m'attendre dans le lit, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Je me débarrassai en vitesse de mes vêtements avant de la rejoindre sous les draps. Elle se coula contre moi, câline. Elle me couvrit de baisers, et ses petites mains fureteuses partirent en exploration sur ma peau. Je n'avais pas fait l'amour avec Ginny depuis très longtemps. On s'engueulait bien trop souvent pour ça, et puis j'avais Fatality pour assouvir mes pulsions. J'eus une pensée pour ma maîtresse. Je n'avais pas le cœur de rompre avec elle, je savais qu'elle m'aimait et je ne voulais pas la blesser, mais si les choses s'arrangeaient avec Ginny, je devrais dire à Fatality que nous devrions prendre nos distances. Mais lorsque les doigts tièdes de mon épouse s'attardèrent sur la partie méridionale de mon anatomie, ma relation extraconjugale me sortit de l'esprit. Je me mis à mon tour à caresser le corps de Ginny, et je ne tardai pas à la faire basculer sous moi pour me vriller en elle et oublier, l'espace d'un instant, mes écarts, les amis ennuyeux et les adolescents assassinés. Le plaisir nous cloua au même instant, l'un sur l'autre, l'un dans l'autre, et lorsque je me redressai pour croiser le regard de ma femme, je revis la jeune personne qui m'avait tant soutenu et apporté tant de joie par le passé.

Pas un mot ne fut échangé après l'étreinte. Juste des sourires. Comme si les mots avaient risqué de briser notre trêve fragile. Je fus reconnaissant à Ginny de m'avoir offert cet oubli momentané, et je m'en voulus d'avoir vaguement cru qu'elle n'en était plus capable à cause de nos nombreux désaccords qui empoisonnaient notre relation.

Je m'endormis en profitant de cet instant perdu. Je savais que la journée du lendemain serait longue. Parler de mon enquête à Alice sans en dire trop. Aller trouver Remus pour lui annoncer que le petit ami de sa fille s'était fait assassiner. Lire le compte-rendu d'autopsie de Susan. Peut-être commencer à explorer une de mes pistes. Et pour finir, faire une pause dans ma relation avec Fatality.

Je savais que tout ça ne serait pas facile.

Mais je n'ai jamais affirmé que s'occuper d'une Grande Enquête et remettre à plat sa vie de couple en même temps était une partie de plaisir.

A suivre… 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes de l'auteur:**

Je remercie pour leurs reviews **Fofolleuh**, **Fanette31**, **Andromède** (aka Mme. Athos), **KaKa la Zen**, **bartiméus**, **Fénice**, **Ryan**, **Chrys63**, **Callisto**, **Shima-chan**, **Zazaone**, **Frudule**, **Lone Wolf**, **Fée Fléau**, **Yliryo**, **Alixe**, **Ilys** et **Titliloo**.

Merci aussi à **Nymphelane** pour son mail, ainsi qu'à ma **Loulou** pour ses compliments en direct live °amûûûûûûûr….°

Vous trouverez des réponses à vos messages sur mon Live journal, à une entrée datée du 18 février. Le prochain chapitre sera disponible d'ici une dizaine de jours, reprise des cours obligent.

_Bonne lecture à vous tous._

**Chapitre 4: Le secret du bébé chéri:**

Le soleil n'était pas encore levé quand j'ouvris les yeux le lendemain matin. Ginny dormait encore, ses deux bras noués autour de mon cou, sa tête sur ma poitrine. Je me dégageai doucement de l'étreinte pour ne pas la réveiller, et je me levai. Un léger voile d'euphorie m'entourait encore, réminiscence de la nuit précédente, mais je savais que la Grande Enquête et une longue journée m'attendaient. Après avoir mis des vêtements propres, je descendis discrètement dans la cuisine me préparer un peu de café. Mes idées n'étaient jamais claires tant que je n'avais pas avalé une bonne dose de ce breuvage. Mais je fus surpris, en débarquant dans la pièce, d'y trouver une bougie allumée, et une Alice en pyjama qui sirotait un bol de chocolat.

— Tu es déjà debout, demandai-je.

— Ton café, Papa, répliqua ma fille en poussant devant moi une tasse pleine.

J'en avalais une gorgée. Il était fort à en réveiller un cadavre.

— Poussin, il est sept heures et demie du matin, pourquoi tu es déjà levée?

— La Grande Enquête, répondit-elle avec le plus grand sérieux. Tu m'as promis.

— Hum…

Je pris le temps de réfléchir aux mots que j'allais utiliser pour lui raconter tout ça avant de me lancer.

— Est-ce que tu as déjà adressé la parole à un élève de ta maison qui s'appelle Andréas Smith?

— C'est un bêcheur, fit Alice d'un ton dédaigneux. Un chouchou des profs. Je me demande pourquoi il n'était pas préfet, il aurait été parfait pour ça. Je ne lui ai jamais parlé, c'est le genre à croire que tous les élèves en dessous de la quatrième année sont des bébés. Ah, par contre, je sais qu'il sort avec…

— Avec Lycénia Lupin, je sais.

J'avais interrompu Alice pour ne pas la mettre mal à l'aise. Tout ce qui touchait à la famille de Remus avait tendance à la mettre dans un drôle d'état. Elle avala une gorgée de chocolat chaud avant de me demander:

— Et il a fait quoi, Andréas Smith? Me dis pas que Môssieur Perfection Incarnée a fait des conneries, je ne te croirais pas.

— Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a fait, poussin. Il n'était peut-être pas aussi _perfection incarnée_ que tu le crois.

— Je ne comprends pas très bien, Papa.

— Alice, ma Grande Enquête, c'est de découvrir dans quelles circonstances Andréas Smith est… est mort.

Ma fille me regarda avec des grands yeux:

— Il est _mort_?

— Oui, poussin, il est mort. Plus précisément, quelqu'un l'a fait mourir.

— Tu veux dire que quelqu'un lui a fait exploser le museau? Ben ça alors…

— Alice, il faut que tu saches que ce n'est pas une blague. C'est un truc très sérieux. D'abord, je t'interdis d'en dire quoi que ce soit à tes amies. Quand tu retourneras à Poudlard, tu seras sensée ne rien savoir. Le professeur McGonagall a décidé de garder la chose sous silence d'ici la rentrée des vacances de Noël pour éviter de créer une panique.

— T'en fais pas, Papa. Mes copines, c'est bien pour rigoler et pour papoter de trucs de filles, mais les Grandes Enquêtes, elles y connaissent que dalle.

Je lui souris. Ma fille était vraiment une perle rare. Elle m'assaillit de questions, mais je ne lui dis rien de plus que le strict minimum. Elle sembla s'en contenter. Le simple fait d'apprendre que j'étais chargé d'une affaire de meurtre la plongeait dans l'excitation.

Elle termina son bol de chocolat pendant que j'avalais deux tartines. Alors que je rinçais ma tasse d'un coup de baguette magique, elle me demanda:

— Et tu vas faire quoi, Papa, aujourd'hui? Tu vas interroger des gens?

— Je vais passer voir Olivier au bureau. Il a fouiné de son côté, je vais voir s'il a des trucs à m'apprendre, et après ça, je file chez Remus. Je vais devoir lui dire que le petit ami de sa fille est mort.

— Oh…

Alice rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle se mordilla rêveusement les ongles en disant:

— Ça veut dire que tu vas _le_ voir?

— Normalement, oui, répliquai-je avec un sourire. Tu veux que je le salue de ta part?

— Surtout pas, s'écria ma fille. Il a déjà des doutes, et il va se moquer.

Je m'empressai de changer de sujet. De ce point de vue-là, à mon grand amusement, Alice était bel et bien la fille de sa mère.

Elle m'accompagna jusqu'à la porte et, alors que j'allais sortir, elle me regarda avec sérieux:

— Papa, tu vas attraper le salopard?

— Bien sûr que je vais l'attraper, affirmai-je.

— Ben quand tu l'attraperas, dis-lui de ma part que tuer des gens, même des bêcheurs comme Andréas Smith, c'est nul. Et file-lui aussi un bon coup de genou dans les c…

— Alice, ne sois pas vulgaire, bordel!

— Désolée.

Je serrai très fort ma fille dans mes bras, lui fis un très gros bisou, et me retrouvai l'instant d'après dehors dans le froid.

Il était temps de se mettre au boulot.

oOØOo

Je trouvai au bureau un Olivier tout gaga qui regardait le fond de sa tasse de café avec un air suprêmement stupide. Il ne me remarqua même pas quand j'entrai dans la pièce. Je dus me racler la gorge avec la discrétion d'un hippogriffe furibard pour qu'il lève la tête vers moi.

— Salut, Harry, fit-il avec un sourire rêveur.

— Qu'est-ce que t'as, lui demandai-je. T'as lu le dernier épisode du feuilleton sentimental de _Sorcière Hebdo_, ou quoi?

— J'ai croisé Seraphina dans le hall du ministère, répondit-il. Je lui ai dit bonjour, et… _et elle m'a fait un sourire…_

— T'es qu'un bouffeur de grenouilles consternant, dis-je.

Bon, d'accord, ce n'était pas très sympa. Mais il s'agissait qu'il sorte au plus tôt de sa petite bulle rose bonbon pour qu'on puisse se mettre au travail. Et puis bon, depuis le temps qu'il me charriait sur mes histoires avec Ginny et Fatality, j'avais bien droit à une petite vengeance. Mon coéquipier avala le reste de son café, grimaça parce qu'il était froid, et sortit un bout de parchemin du fatras qui encombrait son bureau:

— Donc, n'est-ce pas, bien sûr, dit-il. Revenons à nos moutons, ou plus précisément à notre enquête. Je suppose que tu veux avoir un peu plus d'infos sur ce que j'ai fait de mon après-midi d'hier. J'ai sondé la Cabane Hurlante, et tout ce que j'y ai trouvé, ce sont des réminiscences toutes froides d'un sortilège d'Endormissement.

— Tu penses qu'Andréas Smith a été endormi avant de se faire découper en morceaux?

— Probable, répliqua mon collègue. Mais dans ce cas, il a été endormi tout nu. Je n'ai trouvé aucune trace de sortilège sur ses vêtements.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Olivier était fiable dans ce genre d'affirmations. On pouvait dire ce qu'on voulait sur lui, mais il était un des meilleurs spécialistes des réminiscences de magie. Il était capable de repérer précisément quel maléfice avait été jeté à tel ou tel endroit, et il avait le don de retrouver des traces de sortilèges datant de plusieurs jours, voire de plusieurs semaines. Je me mis donc à réfléchir sur les circonstances dans lesquelles Andréas Smith aurait pu retirer ses habits avant de se faire massacrer.

— Il n'a pas pu se déshabiller tout seul, quand même, dis-je.

— Pourquoi pas, répliqua Olivier. Là, on se perd un peu en conjectures, mais sur ses fringues, je n'ai rien trouvé. J'ai jeté trois fois le sort révélateur de maléfices. Que dalle. Les vêtements, à part des traces de cendres venant de la cheminée où ils étaient cachés, n'avaient rien du tout. Ce qui nous laisse deux solutions.

— Lesquelles?

— Soit il s'est foutu à poil de son plein gré, soit on l'y a forcé.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Si on avait obligé Andréas Smith à se déshabiller, les vêtements auraient porté des traces. À moins que…

— Bordel de merde, grognai-je.

— Eh oui, fit Olivier qui semblait avoir lu dans mes pensées. L'Impérium. Cette saloperie de sortilège est garanti indétectable. C'est ça qui le rend aussi dangereux.

— Tu penches pour cette solution?

— On ne peut pas savoir pour le moment, on a pas de mobile, on a que couic. Peut-être que quand on aura le rapport de Susan, on en saura un peu plus…

— Et tu n'as trouvé aucune autre trace dans la Cabane? Rien que cette réminiscence de sortilège?

— Non, rien. Notre assassin a soigneusement fait le ménage avant de mettre les voiles.

Je soupirai. Ça n'avançait pas beaucoup. Je racontai cependant à Olivier les deux pistes dont je disposais, et nous mîmes au point un planning pour l'après-midi. Mon collègue devait se rendre à la poste de Pré au Lard enquêter sur le Déversoir des Âmes pendant que je me mettrais en quête de la fameuse Sheryl.

Après avoir discuté un bon moment de tout ça, je quittai le ministère pour rendre visite à la famille de Remus Lupin.

La matinée était bien entamée.

oOØOo

Le vieil ami de mon père vivait avec les siens dans une petite maison de la banlieue de Londres. Je transplanai jusque là. Lorsque je sonnai à la porte, ce fut Tonks qui m'ouvrit. Elle semblait fatiguée, et ses cheveux avaient leur teinte châtain terne des mauvais jours. Je fus un peu surpris. Elle avait demandé un congé pour les fêtes pour passer du temps avec ses enfants: elle aurait dû être en meilleure forme que ça…

— Salut, Harry, me dit-elle.

— Salut, Tonks.

— Tu tombes bien, reprit-elle. Je comptais me rendre au boulot dans la matinée pour demander quelque chose à Kinglsey.

— Ah bon?

— Oui… Il paraît que le petit ami de Lycénia a disparu.

Au moment où j'allais ouvrir la bouche pour répondre, j'entendis une voix moqueuse, juste derrière Tonks:

— C'est pas son petit ami, Maman, c'est son _bébé chéri._

— Sirius, ça suffit, s'écria Tonks d'un ton furieux.

Sirius était un des jumeaux de Remus et Tonks, et il était accessoirement mon filleul. Tandis que sa mère refermait la porte d'entrée derrière moi, je le vis lui lancer un regard insolent. Sirius et son frère Göran avaient toujours été un peu jaloux des attentions de leurs parents à l'égard de Lycénia. De ce fait, l'un et l'autre ne rataient pas une occasion pour rudoyer leur petite sœur, avec plus ou moins de malice et de méchanceté.

— Où est ton père, demanda Tonks à son fils.

— Il est avec _elle_, et il la console, répliqua Sirius en haussant les épaules. Elle a chouiné toute la nuit.

— Bon. Je vais le chercher. Attends-moi dans le salon, Harry. Je reviens.

Mon filleul me suivit dans la grande pièce. J'en profitai donc pour lui poser quelques questions:

— Comment vous avez su qu'Andréas Smith a disparu?

— Mon frère et moi, on a reçu un hibou hier d'un de nos potes qui est resté à Poudlard pour les fêtes… Il nous a juste signalé en passant que Smith était sorti à Pré au Lard il y a trois jours, qu'il n'est jamais revenu à l'école, et que les profs commençaient à s'inquiéter. Alors Göran et moi, on est allés trouver Petite-Chérie pour lui dire que son bébé d'amour s'était fait la malle, et du coup, c'est le drame.

— C'est pas malin, dis-je en regardant Sirius d'un air sévère.

— Je sais, mais bon… Me fais pas la morale, parrain, s'il te plaît. Papa et Maman nous sont déjà tombés dessus hier, je crois que ça suffit. Tu sais, c'est pas notre faute, on peut pas s'empêcher d'embêter Lycénia. C'est la petite chouchoute. Göran et moi, on est la cinquième roue du carrosse, tout ça parce qu'elle était tout le temps malade quand elle était petite. Papa et Maman lui passent tous ses caprices, et elle est _chiante_ comme c'est pas possible. Personnellement, j'aurais préféré avoir une sœur comme Alice, ç'aurait été plus sympa.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Le fait était que ma fille était amoureuse de Sirius. Dès qu'elle le voyait, elle devenait toute rouge, et elle avait tendance à devenir très maladroite. Exactement comme la Ginny de onze ans qui mettait son coude dans le beurre à la table du petit-déjeuner lors du premier été que j'avais passé au Terrier.

Tonks revint l'instant d'après, accompagnée de Remus. Il avait l'air très fatigué, lui aussi, avec ses cernes marron sous les yeux. Ses cheveux étaient à présent complètement gris, mais malgré sa lycanthropie et tout ce qu'il avait traversé, son visage ne s'était pas départi d'une certaine jeunesse. Il s'assit en face de moi. Son épouse sortit, accompagné de son fils.

— Comment va, lui demandai-je.

— Je suis épuisé, Harry. Epuisé, crevé, lessivé, tout ce que tu voudras. Les effets de la dernière pleine lune se sont dissipés il y a deux jours, et il a fallu que le petit ami de ma fille disparaisse dans la nature et que ça fasse un drame. Sirius et Göran sont deux inconscients. Ils ne sont pas fichus de laisser leur sœur tranquille.

— Ils ont leurs raisons pour ça, avançai-je.

— Je sais, je sais. Nous avons trop gâté Lycénia. D'ailleurs, on en paie le prix. Non seulement les garçons l'embêtent sans arrêt, mais en plus, la petite se comporte de temps en temps comme un vrai poison. Mais bon. Notre peur de la perdre nous a fait commettre des erreurs… Et toi, alors? Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici?

— Justement, Remus, je… J'ai été chargé de l'affaire de la disparition du môme Smith.

— Ah. Et alors?

— Et alors, je suis désolé. Il est mort. On l'a assassiné.

Remus se laissa aller contre le dos de son fauteuil, et il ferma les yeux, le temps d'accuser le coup et de réaliser ce qui l'attendait. Puis il se redressa, et me demanda ce qui s'était passé. Je lui racontai ce que je savais, mais je ne lui parlai pas de mes pistes tout de suite. Il pinça les lèvres d'un air soucieux avant de dire:

— Je n'ai vu ce garçon qu'une seule fois, en septembre dernier. Lycénia a commencé à sortir avec lui en juin, à la fin de sa quatrième année. Elle est rentrée à la maison en nous disant qu'elle avait ce petit ami. Ses frères, pour ne pas changer, se foutaient d'elle sans arrêt. Elle lui a envoyé des tas de lettres tout l'été, à en épuiser son hibou. Et elle nous a… euh… _présenté_ Smith au moment de monter dans le Poudlard Express.

— Et tu en as pensé quoi?

— C'est un gentil garçon. Un peu niais, un peu rêveur, peut-être. Il ne m'a pas fait plus d'effet que ça.

Je soupirai. Tout le monde m'avait dit qu'Andréas Smith était un _gentil garçon_. Un gentil garçon qui trompait sans doute sa petite amie. Et qui découpait des petites annonces douteuses dans les journaux.

— Ce que je te dis ne t'aide sans doute pas beaucoup, dit Remus.

Je laissai passer un silence avant de répondre par une autre question:

— Tu as déjà entendu parler d'un endroit qui s'appelle le Jardin de Phyllis?

Il me regarda d'un air étonné:

— Pourquoi cette question?

— Dis-le-moi d'abord, je t'expliquerai après.

Un étrange sourire traversa le visage du vieil ami de mon père.

— Le Jardin de Phyllis est un endroit qui faisait beaucoup de scandale quand j'étais élève à Poudlard. C'était un bar à filles. Un endroit tentant pour des gamins de quinze à dix-huit ans bourrés d'hormones. À mon époque, beaucoup de bruits ont couru comme quoi certains garçons y étaient allés, et ça a fait un tas d'histoires. Cet endroit a fermé quand j'étais en septième année. C'était, à ce qu'on m'en a dit à l'époque, franchement malsain. Maintenant, explique-moi ce que ce bar vient faire dans la conversation.

Je ne répondis pas tout de suite. Je me sentais gêné. J'avais cru, au départ, qu'Andréas Smith fréquentait simplement une autre fille en même temps que Lycénia. Mais les explications de Remus faisaient apparaître une vérité autrement plus sordide: le "gentil garçon" allait aux putes. Je finis cependant par lui raconter l'histoire de la carte de visite. Il se contenta de soupirer:

— Le petit con. Il avait ma fille à ses pieds, mais il préférait fréquenter des putains. C'est minable. De toute façon, si à sa réouverture, l'endroit est resté aussi mal fréquenté que ce qu'il l'était avant, ce n'est pas étonnant que ce Smith ait fait une mauvaise rencontre…

— Ça, c'est à moi de le trouver, dis-je.

Nous discutâmes encore un moment de mon enquête, et de toutes sortes de choses. Remus m'annonça qu'il allait parler à sa fille du triste destin d'Andréas Smith. Ce serait une scène pénible, me dit-il, mais il valait mieux qu'elle l'apprenne le plus tôt possible. J'étais assez d'accord avec lui sur ce sujet.

Je pris congé peu avant midi. Avant de quitter la maison, je revis mon filleul qui me glissa, en passant:

— Salue Alice de ma part…

J'eus un sourire très intérieur. Ma fille allait toucher le ciel quand je lui transmettrais le message.

oOØOo

Je retournai au ministère après avoir avalé un sandwich. Sur mon bureau, le rapport de Susan m'attendait déjà. Je tournai longtemps autour avant de commencer à le lire. Et comme prévu, son contenu me donna des frissons. En résumé, c'était une longue liste d'ossements absents, de lacérations diverses de la peau et des muscles, etc. Ainsi qu'Olivier me l'avait laissé entendre, elle parlait également d'organes prélevés. Le cœur, les poumons et les reins. En lisant tout ça, j'avais l'impression qu'un match de Quidditch avait lieu dans mon estomac. Et c'est en lisant la fin du rapport d'autopsie que je réalisai qu'Olivier avait visé juste lorsqu'il m'avait fait part de ses suppositions le matin même: une analyse révélait sur le corps des traces de maléfices: Impérium, sortilège d'Endormissement, et certains de ces sorts utilisés en cuisine pour dépiauter les lapins ou découper les poulets. Le _modus operandi_ était maintenant clair pour nous. Restait à trouver un mobile… et un coupable.

oOØOo

Je transplanai pour Pré au Lard quelques instants plus tard. Il me fallut un moment pour trouver le fameux Jardin de Phyllis. Il se trouvait dans une partie du village que je connaissais mal, et de surcroît, l'endroit était difficile à repérer. C'était une bâtisse de pierre située au fond d'une impasse. Les fenêtres étaient minuscules et voilées par des rideaux rouge en tissu épais. La porte fermée était en bois sombre, et ornée d'un heurtoir en laiton en forme de main de femme garnies de bagues. Je frappai, et attendis qu'on vienne m'ouvrir. Au bout d'une minute qui me sembla interminable, je me trouvai face à une énorme matrone mafflue, d'une laideur repoussante, maquillée comme un balai volé, dont les cheveux noirs étaient artificiellement frisottés. Ses lèvres rouges ressemblaient à deux saucisses. Elle les plissa en cul de poule, en battant de ses cils qui faisaient penser à des pattes d'insecte.

— Bonjour mon mignon, dit-elle. Entre donc.

Elle s'effaça pour me laisser passer. Je me retrouvai dans une espèce de petit salon tendu de velours écarlate. Sur le parquet ciré reposaient de minuscules et fragiles petites tables rondes et des poufs en soie fleurie sur lesquels étaient assis des clients plus ou moins libidineux en compagnie d'entraîneuses en petite tenue. Curieusement, cette pièce m'évoqua une version obscène de la salle de divination où j'avais cours quand j'étais élève à Poudlard. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'avoir envie de rire en évoquant malgré moi la réaction que mes camarades et moi-même aurions pu avoir si notre enseignante de l'époque, le professeur Trelawney, nous avait fait cours uniquement vêtue d'une guêpière de satin et d'une petite culotte en tulle noir. Je dus faire des efforts pour en revenir à l'objet de ma visite en ces lieux, et reportai mes regards sur la vilaine maquerelle.

— Je souhaiterais voir Sheryl, dis-je. J'ai à lui parler dans le cadre d'une enquête pour disparition.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

— C'est impossible, répondit-elle.

— Et pourquoi ça?

— Parce que je n'ai pas de fille qui porte ce nom.

Je ne m'étais pas attendu à cette réponse. Aussi ma réaction fut d'une impulsivité regrettable:

— Vous mentez.

Au moment où j'allais pointer ma baguette magique sur elle pour lui arracher la vérité d'un coup de légilimancie, elle tendit la main, et posa deux doigts froids comme de la peau de serpent sur ma peau.

— Tout doux, Monsieur Potter, dit-elle. Je crois que vous devriez immédiatement sortir d'ici. Vous savez, je connais des gens qui travaillent pour le _Sorcier Indiscret_, et qui seraient ravis d'apprendre que le sauveur du monde sorcier fréquente des prostituées. Conclusion, si vous semez le désordre dans ma maison, je ruine votre réputation et votre couple. Ce sont des avertissements sérieux. Au revoir, Monsieur Potter.

Elle rouvrit la porte et, d'un geste, elle m'invita à partir. Je ne bougeai pas d'un poil. Je pris le temps de réfléchir et de me calmer, avant d'utiliser le même genre d'armes qu'elle pour me défendre.

— Dans le cadre d'une enquête, Madame, nous autres Aurors sommes amenés à visiter toutes sortes d'endroit. Y compris des tripots dégueulasses comme le vôtre. Vous avez des relations dans la presse à scandale, très bien. J'en ai aussi. Luna Lovegood, du _Chicaneur_, est ma meilleure amie. Elle saura bien mieux vous coincer que ne sauraient le faire vos petits copains du _Sorcier Indiscret_. À moins que je ne contacte certains de mes amis du département de la Justice magique, qui pourraient parfaitement vous envoyer à Azkaban pour obstruction à une enquête et pour la pratique de proxénétisme à proximité d'une école, qu'en pensez-vous?

La matrone pinça sa bouche-saucisse. Elle devinait que j'étais sérieux, et qu'elle risquait gros à refuser d'accéder à ma demande. J'imaginai son cerveau lent et pas doué mesurer les différentes options qui s'offrait à elle. Puis elle soupira, et referma la porte derrière moi.

— Suivez-moi, dit-elle.

Nous traversâmes la pièce tendue de rouge avant de monter un petit escalier de bois verni. La femme me conduisit dans un bureau minuscule au bout d'un couloir. La pièce était tendue de mauve. Tissu mural, rideaux, tapis, fauteuil, tout était couvert de nuances de lilas et de lavande. Sur les murs étaient accrochés des gravures érotiques d'un goût franchement douteux. La maquerelle s'assit derrière un petit bureau ouvragé, et me regarda comme une femme d'affaire qui propose un gros contrat:

— Monsieur Potter, les informations que vous souhaitez vous coûteront la somme de cinquante Gallions.

Je restai bouche bée. Cette horrible gonzesse ne souhaitait ni plus ni moins qu'un pot-de-vin. Un trafic aussi interdit dans le monde sorcier que chez les Moldus. Ce genre de malversation ayant tendance à me donner des boutons, je refusai immédiatement:

— Jamais. Vous me dites ce que je veux entendre, ou vous aurez le _Chicaneur_ et la justice aux fesses.

Un doux sourire déforma la bouche-saucisse. La femme sortit de sous son bureau une baguette magique très longue et très fine, qu'elle pointa sur moi. Allait-elle me jeter un maléfice, ou me foutre dehors à coups d'Impérium? Les lèvres s'entrouvrirent pour prononcer la formule à laquelle je m'attendais.

— _Impe…_

_­_— _Expelliarmus_, m'écriai-je, me montrant plus rapide qu'elle.

La baguette magique de la femme s'envola, et je la rattrapai d'un geste. Je pointai ma propre baguette sur la proxénète avant de dire:

— On va peut-être pouvoir s'entendre, maintenant.

Elle poussa un soupir:

— D'accord, je me rends. Je… Je ne mentais pas en disant qu'aucune de mes filles ne s'appelait Sheryl. Il y a bien une Sheryl qui travaille ici, mais elle n'est pas entraîneuse. Elle est juste serveuse dans notre bar. Elle fait partie des filles que vous avez vues en entrant ici. Elle se promène en petite tenue, elle aguiche les clients, mais elle ne fait rien avec eux. Et aujourd'hui, elle est absente, c'est son jour de congé. Je veux bien vous donner son adresse pour que vous alliez chez elle lui poser vos questions, mais je vous en conjure, Monsieur Potter, ne remettez plus les pieds ici. Le Jardin de Phyllis est un endroit gouverné par les dieux de l'Amour et du Plaisir. Pas par le ministère de la magie.

J'hésitai à lui demander si un élève de Poudlard, grand, blond avec les cheveux longs, était souvent venu se faire titiller dans son bar avant de renoncer. La femme aurait certainement refusé de me répondre.

Elle me raccompagna jusqu'à l'entrée, après m'avoir donné un bout de parchemin sur lequel figuraient les coordonnées de Sheryl. Elle avait retrouvé son petit sourire chafouin, ce qui laissait entendre qu'elle mijotait encore un mauvais coup. Mais j'avais moi-même plus d'un tour dans mon sac, comme on dit, et je savais exactement ce qu'il me restait à faire avant de partir. Au moment où je passai la porte, elle me regarda d'un air réjoui:

— La une du _Sorcier Indiscret _aura votre photo en première page à son prochain numéro, Monsieur Potter. Si vous croyez m'avoir roulée, vous vous êtes lourdement trompé.

— Je ne crois pas, répliquai-je. Et, avant qu'elle ait pu dire un mot, je levai ma baguette magique, et je prononçai: _Oubliette!_

Le sourire carnassier de la femme se mua alors en un air rêveur et un peu idiot. Je lui collai sa baguette magique, que j'avais gardée par-devers moi, dans les mains en disant d'un ton courtois:

— Vous avez laissé tomber ça par terre.

— Merci beaucoup, très cher, répondit-elle d'une voix vague. Bonne journée, j'espère que votre voyage au pays des plaisirs du Jardin de Phyllis vous a apporté satisfaction.

— Plus que je ne le saurais dire, marmonnai-je tendit que se refermait la porte.

Je quittai l'endroit assez rapidement. Je n'avais pas envie de m'y attarder. Je ne ralentis le pas que lorsque je me trouvai dans un quartier plus connu. Mais alors que je marchais tranquillement dans une petite rue, un hibou chargé d'un message fondit sur moi. Je pris le petit bout de parchemin attaché à sa patte, et le lus:

_Harry. Rejoins-moi à la poste de Pré au Lard immédiatement. J'ai découvert un truc, tu n'en croiras pas tes oreilles. Olivier_.

Je revins sur mes pas, et me mis à courir en direction de la poste.

_À suivre…_


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes de l'auteur :**

Je tiens tout d'abord à m'excuser, une fois de plus, de ne pas avoir respecter mon délai de publication. Mais la rédaction de ce chapitre a été perturbée par un certain nombre de choses, notamment un léger manque d'inspiration, une actualité universitaire un peu mouvementée, ainsi que la naissance d'un nouveau bébé dans ma famille, ma nièce Léonie que j'embrasse bien fort.

Bref. Je remercie chaleureusement pour leurs reviews **Fée Fléau**, **Fofolleuh**, **Andromède**, **Fanette31**, **Shima-chan**, **KaKa la Zen**, **titliloo**,** Fénice**, **Zazaone**, **chrys63**, **Bartiméus**, **Wildyheart**, **alana chantelune**, **Frudule**, **plumapapotte**, **'Clochett'**, **Callisto**, **Harana**, **Spidi**, **Angel-of-shadow**, **Ilys**, **Yliryo** et **Alixe**. Vous trouverez des réponses à vos messages sur mon Live journal, à une entrée datée du 14 mars.

_Bonne lecture à vous tous.

* * *

_

**Chapitre 4 : la femme introuvable :**

J'arrivai à bout de souffle devant la poste de Pré au Lard. Olivier se trouvait devant l'entrée.

— C'est pas trop tôt, dit-il dès que je fus à portée de sa voix.

— Comment ça, c'est pas trop tôt, répliquai-je. J'ai cavalé comme un taré dès que j'ai reçu ton message, et tu me fais entendre que j'aurais pu mettre moins de temps à arriver?

— T'aurais pu transplaner, patate!

— Toi même. Je fais pas partie de ces imbéciles qui transplanent quand il y a dix mètres à parcourir, bordel!

On aurait pu s'engueuler comme ça pendant un bon moment si notre professionnalisme n'avait pas fini par prendre le dessus. C'était encore une de nos disputes à la con, dues à la pression ou Merlin seul sait quoi. Bref. On se fusilla une dernière fois du regard avant d'entrer dans la poste.

Comme dans mon souvenir, la pièce principale était pleine de hiboux prêts à partir pour n'importe quelle destination et moyennant finances. Olivier me guida à travers cette salle dont l'odeur de fiente était plus où moins masquée par des sortilèges désodorisants, jusqu'à un espace dissimulé par une petite porte. Il s'agissait de la zone de poste restante. Les sorciers qui souhaitaient recevoir discrètement du courrier pouvaient louer une partie de cette pièce, où les hiboux venaient déposer leurs lettres. La zone en question était sous étroite surveillance du ministère. Certes, la vie privée des sorciers transitant par ici était respectée, mais tout individu à l'apparence suspecte pouvait être appréhendé à n'importe quel moment.

Chaque emplacement à louer était délimité par des barrières en bois d'une cinquantaine de centimètres de haut, et les oiseaux déposaient le courrier dans une sorte de bac posé à même le sol. Une employée des postes vidait les bacs et distribuait le courrier aux différents destinataires.

La minuscule sorcière était assise à un petit bureau situé au fond de la salle. Les hiboux ne cessaient d'entrer et de sortir en faisant un boucan d'enfer, mais la jeune femme ne semblait en avoir cure. Olivier me conduisit jusqu'à elle. Je restai légèrement en arrière tandis que mon coéquipier s'appuyait contre la table de travail de la fille en disant :

— Mademoiselle, veuillez s'il vous plaît montrer à mon collègue ici présent le bac que vous m'avez indiqué il y a un instant. Celui qui contient le courrier destiné au Déversoir des Âmes.

La jeune femme me regarda derrière Olivier. Et comme de bien entendu, ses yeux tombèrent pile sur ma cicatrice. Mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire ; elle se leva, et m'invita à la suivre. Je la suivis dans les travées séparant les zones de courrier, jusqu'à un bac situé un peu à l'écart, dans un coin, près d'une fenêtre.

Un petit bout de parchemin était fixé juste au-dessus. Et un prénom y était indiqué.

_Sheryl._

Je fronçai les sourcils. Ainsi donc cette fille, non contente d'être en relation avec Andréas Smith, se cachait sous le pseudonyme du "Déversoir des Âmes"… Malgré mes efforts pour ne pas sauter sur des conclusions hâtives, je ne pus m'empêcher de faire de cette Sheryl mon suspect numéro un.

Je regardai la sorcière des postes :

— Mademoiselle, avez-vous déjà vu la personne répondant au nom de Sheryl ?

— J'ai déjà dit tout ce que je savais à votre collègue, répliqua-t-elle avec humeur.

— Eh bien répétez-le moi, dis-je, bien décidé à ne pas me laisser marcher sur les pieds.

Elle poussa un soupir qui me rappela ceux de Ginny quand elle était énervée.

— Très bien, finit-elle par dire. J'ai en effet vu une femme qui disait porter ce nom. Elle venait chercher le courrier dans ce bac une fois par semaine, le samedi. Mais ce n'est pas elle qui a loué la zone de poste restante.

­— Ah, dis-je. Qui est-ce, alors ?

— Je ne sais pas.

— Vous n'avez pas de nom ?

— Les emplacements peuvent rester anonymes, du moment que les gens paient, et que leur courrier n'a pas l'air trop douteux. Il ne s'agit que de lettres. Beaucoup de lettres, mais rien de plus. Aucun colis suspect, aucun courrier empoisonné, rien. Seulement des lettres.

— Mais la personne qui a payé pour le bac, vous avez bien vu à quoi elle ressemblait, non ?

Je commençais sérieusement à m'impatienter. Cette péronnelle n'était décidément pas très coopérative.

— Cette personne, comme vous dites, je n'ai jamais vu son visage, répondit la fille. Il était… pas masqué, non, mais il avait un capuchon rabattu devant la figure. C'était un homme, sans doute jeune, d'après le son de sa voix. Il était plutôt grand. Mais il était caché sous une grande cape marron, avec, comme je vous le disais, une capuche rabattue sur la tête. Il a payé les dix Gallions que coûtent une location de six mois. Il a dit qu'il souhaitait que son bac reste anonyme, et qu'il attendait des lettres de correspondants de tout le pays. Adressés au Déversoir des Âmes. Il est venu une fois par semaine pendant un mois pour chercher ses lettres, et puis après lui, c'est cette femme qui disait s'appeler Sheryl, qui est venue. Elle m'a apporté une procuration de la part du locataire du bac pour venir elle-même prendre le courrier. C'est tout ce que je sais.

Des tas de théories commencèrent à se monter dans ma tête, autour de Sheryl et de son mystérieux complice. Qui était-il par rapport à elle ? Par rapport à Andréas Smith ? Malgré moi, je ne pus m'empêcher d'imaginer le coup classique du triangle amoureux. L'inconnu qui avait loué le bac à lettres était en réalité l'amant de Sheryl. Ou son mari. Il avait eu vent de la relation de sa compagne avec Andréas, et il l'avait attiré dans un piège avant de le tuer, par jalousie ou par vengeance. Je n'avais aucune preuve, mais ce raisonnement tenait tout de même la route.

La voix d'Olivier interrompit le fil de mes pensées :

— Mademoiselle, vous avez parlé d'une procuration que cet homme non identifiable aurait signée et donnée à Sheryl pour qu'elle puisse prendre le courrier à sa place. Est-ce que nous pourrions la voir ?

Avec un nouveau soupir, la sorcière des postes retourna jusqu'à son bureau. Nous la suivîmes. Elle fouilla un moment dans ses tiroirs avant de nous tendre un bout de parchemin.

_Mademoiselle Sheryl Reuters est autorisée par la présente à retirer le courrier adressé au Déversoir des Âmes, poste restante, Pré au Lard, bac à courrier numéro 178, loué le 14 septembre 2015._

— Comment pouvez-vous savoir que cette autorisation est valable, demanda Olivier. Il n'y a ni nom ni signature.

­— Les numéros des bacs à courrier sont aussi confidentiels que ceux des coffres forts de Gringotts, répondit la fille. Ils sont de ce fait aussi valables que n'importe quelle signature.

De mon côté, j'observais encore le morceau de parchemin. L'écriture, une belle cursive, me semblait familière. J'aurais juré l'avoir déjà vue quelque part. Mais où ?

oOØOo

Je pris mon repas de midi à Pré au Lard avec Olivier, et notre appétit fut meilleur que la veille. Notre plat japonais avalé, mon coéquipier retourna au ministère, chargé du courrier relevé dans la boîte du Déversoir des Âmes, que la préposée des postes lui avait confié avec une mauvaise volonté peu commune. Olivier ne semblait guère enchanté de passer son après-midi à faire de la lecture.

— Si ça se trouve, c'est rien que des lettres idiotes de greluches stupides en manque de confident, dit-il. Ça m'étonnerait que je trouve le moindre indice dans ce bordel.

— On sait jamais, répondis-je.

De mon côté, je devais tenter de débusquer Sheryl. J'avais un certain nombre de questions à lui poser. Après le départ de mon collègue, je commençai à préparer mon interrogatoire. J'essayai de procéder selon un ordre logique. Ses relations avec Andréas Smith. Le Déversoir des Âmes. Il était évident qu'elle était le lien entre ces deux choses. La petite annonce et la carte de visite dans les affaires du garçon. Le nom de Sheryl sur le bac à courrier. Tout était lié. Cette femme était une clé de l'enquête.

Je quittai le restaurant, et retraversai le village vers l'endroit où habitait la femme.

oOØOo

L'adresse que j'avais réussie à obtenir de la patronne du Jardin de Phyllis indiquait: _Sheryl Reuters, 27 rue des Moufles, Pré au Lard_. La rue des Moufles se trouvait à une extrémité du village, et elle se finissait par une route de campagne. La mystérieuse serveuse avait donc choisi d'habiter à l'abri des regards.

C'était une toute petite maison, qui faisait partie des dernières de la rue. Le bâtiment n'avait qu'un seul étage, et le minuscule jardin qui s'étendait devant ne semblait être qu'une pelouse mitée couverte de neige. La porte d'entrée du pavillon était couverte de peinture marron qui s'écaillait au niveau des charnières. La charmante Sheryl ne semblait pas mener grand train. Une petite carte était fixée près de ladite porte, sur laquelle était indiqué, à l'encre à moitié effacée: _S. Reuters._ Je sonnai. N'obtins aucune réponse. Je sonnai à nouveau. Personne ne m'ouvrit. Je fis le tour de la maison. Les rideaux étaient tous tirés. L'endroit semblait désert. J'espérai que la femme n'avait pas fait ses valises avant de mettre définitivement les voiles.

Pour donner le change, je décidai d'interroger les propriétaires de la maison mitoyenne. Peut-être pourraient-ils me fournir des renseignements. Cette fois, lorsque je sonnai, la porte s'ouvrit presque immédiatement sur une vieille grand-mère qui portait un chapeau pointu à l'ancienne mode. Lorsque ses regards tombèrent sur ma cicatrice, elle se pâma (eh oui, Harry Potter, c'est toujours moi), avant de me laisser entrer et de me demander ce qui m'amenait dans son humble logis.

Il s'avéra qu'interroger cette voisine était une bonne idée. Car il s'agissait du genre de vieille chouette avide de potins. Elle me dit pique pendre de Sheryl, _"et ses tenues indécentes, Monsieur Potter"_, de ses habitudes, _"elle rentre tous les soirs entre trois et quatre heures du matin… et pas toujours seule. J'ai entendu beaucoup de voix d'hommes dans la maison de Mademoiselle Reuters"_, et lorsque je l'interrogeai sur lesdits hommes, elle me parla de ce à quoi je m'attendais: _"Il y en avait un, je l'ai vu, ce n'était qu'un gamin. Il devait avoir seize ans. Un joli garçon, blond. Je pense qu'il allait à Poudlard, mais je n'ai jamais osé envoyer un hibou au professeur McGonagall pour l'avertir qu'un de ses élèves avait une petite amie plus âgée au village."_

— Savez-vous quand ce garçon est venu voir Mademoiselle Reuters pour la dernière fois, demandai-je.

Elle me regarda d'un air étonné avant de répondre:

— Il y a trois ou quatre jours, je dirais. Il est venu le matin, et il est reparti à la tombée de la nuit. Je vous laisse deviner ce qu'ils ont fait de leur journée, Monsieur Potter. Je crois que toute la rue a profité de leurs… _ébats_.

— Et il est reparti seul?

­— Eh bien oui, répliqua la vieille dame. Pourquoi me posez-vous toutes ces questions?

— Parce qu'il s'avère que ce jeune homme a disparu, dis-je sans entrer dans les détails. Et je cherche à savoir ce qui lui est arrivé.

— Ooooooh…

J'avais gaffé en parlant de la disparition d'Andréas Smith. J'eus peur que la vieille ne me couvre de questions, curieuse comme une pie qu'elle était. Mais comme en même temps, elle était du genre à ne pas voir plus loin que le bout de son nez (qu'elle avait d'ailleurs court et brusqué), elle n'insista pas lorsque je lui sortis le sempiternel argument de l'affaire classée confidentielle.

oOØOo

Sheryl ne réapparut pas de l'après-midi. Je ne m'étais pas éternisé chez la vieille voisine, et j'étais retourné faire le pied de grue dans un coin sombre, à un endroit où la femme que je recherchais était obligée de passer pour regagner sa maison. J'attendis longtemps, jusqu'à ce que le froid devienne insupportable. Et je finis par regagner Londres en espérant qu'elle ne s'était pas enfuie, et en pestant contre l'hiver, les nuits qui tombaient de bonne heure, et la température glaciale qui m'empêchait de rester dehors plus longtemps, sous peine d'être transformé en esquimau à la viande.

Je passai au ministère, où je trouvai Olivier plongé dans la volumineuse correspondance du Déversoir des Âmes. Il n'avait trouvé aucun indice dans les lettres qu'il avait lues. Dans la plupart des cas, il s'agissait de femmes qui se sentaient seules, ou qui avaient des malheurs à raconter. Mon coéquipier avait divisé le courrier en deux piles: les personnes qui contactaient le Déversoir des Âmes pour la première fois, et celles qui semblaient lui avoir déjà écrit. Il notait les adresses de ces dernières, pour les contacter le cas échéant. C'était un travail de fourmi, et Olivier ne semblait pas s'y épanouir plus que ça. Une pile conséquente de tasses à café vides était posée sur son bureau, et il avait les cheveux ébouriffés à force d'y plonger les mains. Et en plus, il était d'une humeur incroyablement revêche. Comme je n'étais pas moi-même dans un état de franche gaîté, on se lamenta de concert, lui d'être resté enfermé tout l'après-midi à lire des lettres de greluches insipides et bavardes (pour reprendre ses mots), et moi pour avoir attendu dans le froid un témoin capital qui n'avait pas pointé ne serait-ce que le bout de son nez. Aussi, lorsque Kingsley Shackelbolt se pointa dans notre bureau pour nous demander comment avançait l'enquête, nous ne lui répondîmes que par des grognements d'ours mal léchés. Il nous regarda alors avec un mélange de sérieux et d'amusement avant d'affirmer qu'une Grande Enquête ne se résolvait pas en deux jours, et qu'il était normal de brasser du vent de temps en temps et d'avoir l'impression de perdre des heures sur des conneries. Nous l'avertîmes ceci dit de nos découvertes de la matinée (l'après-midi ayant été à notre avis un gâchis de temps), et il nous conforta dans notre idée qu'il fallait absolument retrouver Sheryl. Nous mîmes alors au point avec lui un plan de bataille pour le lendemain. La femme étant sensée reprendre le travail, on décida de la surprendre sur place. Le chef mit cependant son veto:

— Harry, tu es allé au Jardin de Phyllis ce matin, et même si tu as jeté un sort d'Oubliette à la propriétaire, il est probable que tu sois grillé. Tu vas devoir laisser Olivier y aller seul.

Je grognai de dépit. Je _voulais_ assister à l'interpellation et à l'interrogatoire de Sheryl. C'était _ma_ Grande Enquête. Ce que je signalai d'ailleurs à Kinglsey.

— Tu as une autre solution, me demanda-t-il.

— Je pourrais utiliser un sortilège de Désillusion, dis-je.

— Ça ne suffira pas.

Nouveau grognement de votre serviteur. Je réfléchis un bon moment, puis l'idée de génie, l'évidence à laquelle j'aurais dû penser tout de suite, se présenta à mon esprit. Je regardai mon chef:

— Il me semble que je n'ai pas sorti depuis un moment la vieille cape de mon père du placard…

Kingsley eut un sourire:

— T'es têtu, Harry Potter. Têtu comme une mule. Mais ça peut le faire. Tu peux y aller avec ta cape, du moment que tu fais gaffe. J'ai pas envie que la bonne femme du Jardin de Phillys te foute dans la merde comme elle avait dit qu'elle le ferait avant que tu ne lui jettes ce sort d'Amnésie.

Ma bonne humeur remonta d'un cran. Le chef finit par regagner son bureau, et il nous laissa seuls avec le courrier. Je feuilletai quelques lettres avec Olivier, ne trouvant effectivement rien de bien passionnant à cette lecture, puis, au bout d'une heure, nous en eûmes marre tous les deux, et nous décidâmes de rentrer chez nous.

oOØOo

Mais avant de rentrer chez moi, il fallait que je fasse ce que je m'étais promis: avoir une petite conversation avec Fatality. Je n'en avais aucune envie, mais ce qui me restait de sens moral me soufflait que je devais absolument le faire. Je devais profiter de mes retrouvailles avec Ginny, passer plus de temps avec ma famille, du moins d'ici que les vacances de Noël se terminent et qu'Alice ne regagne Poudlard, et pour cela, il fallait que je prenne mes distances avec ma maîtresse. Je n'avais aucune idée de la façon dont je devrais lui annoncer la chose et, pire encore, je ne savais pas quelle serait sa réaction. Jusqu'ici, je m'étais imaginé que notre petite aventure sans lendemain se terminerait au mieux sur un éclat de rire, et au pire dans des termes pas trop mauvais. Mais à présent que je devais évoquer le sujet avec elle, je n'en étais plus si sûr. Elle était, je le savais, plus attachée à moi que moi à elle. Et je ne voulais pas la blesser. Mais dans le même temps, pour le bien de ma famille, je devais faire un effort. Bref, une fois de plus, je m'étais bien foutu dans la merde tout seul.

Je transplanai directement du Ministère à l'endroit où maraudait habituellement son taxi, et j'attendis, une fois de plus dans le froid. J'avais l'impression d'avoir passé une bonne partie de la journée à attendre. Mais Fatality ne tarda pas à se montrer, à bord de sa vieille bagnole pourrie. Elle transportait un client moldu coiffé d'un chapeau, qui la paya avant de claquer bruyamment la portière de l'auto. Ma maîtresse fit avancer son taxi jusqu'à moi:

— Salut, dit-elle. Tu montes?

Je montai, et m'installai à côté d'elle. Nous roulâmes en silence et sans but pendant un moment. Puis, arrivés dans une banlieue lointaine à la limite de la cambrousse, Fatality coupa le moteur, et me regarda d'un air grave:

— Je savais que je te verrai aujourd'hui, dit-elle. Et je sais aussi pourquoi tu es là. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de pouvoirs magiques, mais le peu que j'ai est sûr.

Je ne répondis pas. Et comme un lâche que j'étais (du moins dans mes rapports avec les autres), j'évitai soigneusement son regard.

— Tu t'es rabiboché avec ta femme, et tu ne veux plus qu'on se voie, dit Fatality d'un ton neutre.

— Ce n'est pas que je ne veux plus qu'on se voie, mais…

— Ce n'est pas la peine de prendre des gants avec moi, Harry. De toute façon, ça ne pouvait pas durer toujours entre toi et moi. Je le savais. Je m'y suis préparée depuis un bon moment. Et puis le fait est que je n'ai jamais été que _l'autre femme_, comme on dit. La donzelle qu'on saute à côté de l'épouse légitime quand elle n'assure plus.

— Fatality, dis-je en lui prenant la main, tu sais parfaitement que tu étais un peu plus que ça pour moi. Tu es une des personnes qui me comprend le mieux. Tu as toujours été là quand j'ai eu besoin de toi. Et pas seulement pour coucher avec toi. Pour discuter aussi.

Elle me regarda d'un air très triste, et retira sa main de la mienne.

— Harry, ne commence pas à être gentil avec moi, s'il te plaît. À la limite, je préfère que tu te conduises comme un enfoiré et que tu me plaques comme une malpropre, ce serait beaucoup moins pénible pour moi. J'aurai moins de mal à t'oublier.

Une fois de plus, je ne sus quoi répondre. J'avais de la peine pour elle. Et elle me montrait bien que la douceur dont j'avais essayé de faire preuve à son égard ne cachait pas le fait que je n'étais ni plus ni moins que le dernier des salauds.

Lorsqu'elle vit la gêne sur mon visage, elle eut un sourire misérable:

— Ne t'en fais donc pas pour moi, dit-elle. Je survivrai. Comme je te l'ai dit, je savais à quoi m'attendre, de toute façon. Tu ne m'appartiens pas. Tu appartiens à ta femme.

— Quand même, dis-je. Ginny ou pas, tu comptes pour moi. Tu es une amie autant qu'une amante. Et même si on ne couche plus ensemble, je ne veux pas qu'on coupe les ponts.

— T'es gonflé, Harry Potter, dit Fatality avec un sourire triste. D'autres que moi te diraient que tu ne peux pas tout avoir. D'autres que moi diraient que les mecs sont bien tous les mêmes. D'autres que moi t'enverraient chier en beauté. Mais tu as de la chance. Parce que je ne suis pas comme ça. Parce que je sais aussi bien que moi que nous deux, c'était autre chose qu'une histoire de fesses. Que c'était en fait une vraie histoire d'amitié avec du cul dedans. Alors je veux bien rester ton amie, même si on ne couche plus ensemble. Ça me manquera, je ne te le cache pas. Il y aura des nuits où le lit me paraîtra trop grand. Il y aura des matins où ça me flanquera le cafard de ne pas te trouver à côté de moi, et de ne pas t'entendre me réclamer du café à grands cris. Mais je m'y habituerai. Promis.

Cette petite tirade m'émut beaucoup. Je pris Fatality contre moi, et je la serrai fort. Cette femme était une perle rare. Elle me mordilla l'oreille avant de murmurer :

— Harry, je peux te demander une dernière chose en tant que maîtresse ?

— Quoi donc ?

— Embrasse-moi, espèce de salopard patenté. Après ça, promis, je ne te le demanderai plus jamais.

Alors je l'embrassai, en sachant que cette ultime papouille scellerait la fin de mon aventure extraconjugale. Elle se détacha de moi au bout d'un moment, et alluma l'autoradio :

— J'te ramène chez toi, beau gosse, dit-elle.

Nous fîmes demi-tour, et nous regagnâmes Londres au son d'un rock langoureux.

oOØOo

Fatality me déposa pas très loin de chez moi. Je regardai son taxi disparaître dans la nuit avant de regagner ma maison. Je me sentais soulagé d'avoir réglé cette affaire sans trop de casse, mais dans le même temps, j'avais un peu le bourdon. Elle allait me manquer, ma petite Cracmolle.

Lorsque j'ouvris la porte, je vis Alice assise toute seule dans l'escalier qui menait à l'étage. Ça me surprit un peu dans un premier temps. D'habitude, elle passait son temps dans sa chambre, ou dans une des pièces du rez-de-chaussée en compagnie de Ginny. Elle ne végétait pas toute seule dans l'escalier. Je fronçai les sourcils.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, poussin, demandai-je.

— Papa, il y a quelqu'un dans la cuisine avec Maman.

— Qui c'est ?

— C'est Lycénia.

— Lycénia ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire à la maison ?

— Je ne sais pas. J'ai voulu voir ce qui se passait, mais Maman m'a renvoyée dans ma chambre en disant que ça ne me concernait pas. J'avais pas envie de remonter, alors je me suis assise ici, et j'ai attendu que tu rentres.

— Bon.

— Tu as parlé à Remus, ce matin ?

Je remarquai qu'Alice rougissait en posant cette question. Je me souvins alors du message que mon filleul m'avait demandé de lui transmettre.

— Oui, je lui ai parlé. Au fait, tu as le bonjour de Sirius.

Alice devint écarlate. Elle se mordit les lèvres. Je souris. Elle était mignonne, ma petite fille. Elle me rappelait Ginny au même âge. Même si à l'époque, ses rougissements me gênaient plus qu'autre chose. Elle se leva, marmonna rapidement : "je ferais mieux de retourner dans ma chambre", avant de grimper les marches quatre à quatre. Je supposai qu'elle souhaitait laisser éclater sa joie dans la tranquillité.

Je retirai ma cape, et me rendis dans le salon, dont la porte était fermée. J'y trouvai Ginny assise sur le canapé et, assise en face d'elle, toute raide dans un fauteuil, se tenait Lycénia Lupin.

_A suivre…_


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes de l'auteur neuneu:**

°air piteux° Oui, c'est moi. °sort son Stallone gonflable en caoutchouc et se cache derrière° S'ils vous plaît, pas taper, les gens. Pas envoyer tomates pourries. Je suis désolée. Pardon, _sorry_, _tut mir leid_, _fortvivlet_ et _gomen nasai_… Je sais, presque quatre mois sans mise à jour, c'est très long pour les gens qui aiment cette fic. Veuillez m'excuser, s'il vous plaît, en plus, je ne peux même pas vous promettre que ça ne se reproduira plus. Je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuse, à part un manque d'inspiration et un léger désintérêt pour l'univers de Harry Potter. Mais promis, j'essaierai de faire mieux par la suite.

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont mis une review, vous trouverez une réponse à vos messages sur mon livejournal (lien dans mon profil), à une entrée datée du 5 juillet.

_Merci à tous et bonne lecture.

* * *

_

**Chapitre 7: Féminin positif**

Elle avait dans le regard un chagrin profond, mêlé à une étrange détermination. Son visage était d'une pâleur presque effrayante. Il était entièrement dégagé par un bandeau de satin gris qui retenait ses cheveux en arrière. La couleur était assortie à celle de ses yeux. Lycénia avait hérité des yeux des Black. Ceux de Sirius.

Je restai un moment planté comme un imbécile, sans savoir quoi dire. Je n'avais carrément pas prévu qu'elle débarque ainsi chez moi. La soirée tranquille à laquelle j'aspirais était soudain très mal barrée.

Ginny m'adressa un sourire rassurant. J'entrai alors dans la pièce, et allai m'asseoir à côté de ma femme. Elle prit mes doigts dans les siens, et les serra brièvement. Lycénia surprit ce contact fortuit, et elle détourna le regard. Je lui adressai alors la parole, avec le ton plein de douceur dont je me servais pour consoler Alice:

— Lycénia. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi?

Elle leva à nouveau les yeux. Curieusement, elle semblait un peu agacée.

— Ne prend pas de gants avec moi, Harry, dit-elle. J'ai perdu la personne qui m'est la plus chère au monde, ma vie s'est complètement écroulée, ce n'est plus la peine de me préserver.

J'eus un soupir très intérieur. Les paroles de la fille de Remus, _j'ai perdu la personne qui m'est la plus chère au monde et ma vie s'est complètement écroulée_, me semblaient un peu exagérées. Lycénia, pour peu que je la connaisse, utilisait volontiers ce genre de phrases grandiloquentes quand elle parlait. C'était parfois un peu ridicule. Et j'étais d'autant plus choqué que ces paroles sous-entendaient un amour et une confiance sans bornes pour ce petit imbécile d'Andréas Smith.

— Je veux tout savoir, reprit la jeune fille d'un ton ferme. Je veux savoir ce que mon père ne m'a pas dit. Je veux savoir ce qu'on a fait à Andréas. Je veux savoir pourquoi on lui a fait ça. Je veux tout savoir, _tout!_

Elle insista sur le dernier mot en tapant du pied sur le parquet, comme une sale gamine capricieuse. J'eus envie de me mettre en colère après elle, de la remettre à sa place avant de la renvoyer chez ses parents séance tenante. Ginny dut voir que je commençais à m'énerver, et elle me lança un regard qui m'invitait à me calmer rapidement. Elle se leva, et alla prendre Lycénia par les épaules:

— Ça suffit, dit-elle.

La fille de Remus renifla.

— Désolée, répondit-elle.

Elle respira profondément, et resta un moment silencieuse. De mon côté, je luttais encore contre l'envie de la foutre dehors. J'étais trop fatigué pour avoir pitié de son chagrin et pour supporter ses caprices. Histoire qu'on n'y passe pas la nuit, je m'adressai donc à elle de façon relativement dure:

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir de plus. Ça ne te suffit donc pas de savoir qu'il est mort?

— Harry, non, intervint Ginny.

Mais Lycénia accusa le coup. Elle me regarda dans les yeux:

— Ne sois pas méchant avec moi, je t'ai dit que j'étais désolée. Je n'aurais pas dû me conduire comme un bébé. Mais… mais il y a une chose en particulier qui me tracasse.

— Je t'écoute.

— Eh bien… Papa m'a dit ce matin, juste après que tu sois venu à la maison, que… qu'Andréas n'était plus là. Mais… Mais il avait une façon bizarre de me parler de lui. Tu sais, j'ai présenté Andréas à Papa et Maman au mois de septembre, quand on s'est tous retrouvé à Londres avant de prendre le train pour l'école, et… et j'ai cru qu'ils l'avaient trouvé gentil. Qu'ils pensaient que c'était quelqu'un de bien pour moi. Mais ce matin, Papa parlait d'Andréas d'un ton… condescendant, comme si tout d'un coup, il ne trouvait plus que c'était quelqu'un de bien. Il n'avait jamais parlé de lui comme ça, avant. Même quand je suis rentrée il y a une semaine pour Noël, il n'en parlait pas de cette façon. Alors je voudrais savoir si… si tu lui as dit quelque chose sur Andréas qu'il aurait oublié de me répéter.

Je n'étais pas dans la merde. Remus avait laissé transparaître devant sa fille le dégoût que lui avait inspiré Andréas Smith après que je lui aie parlé du Jardin de Phyllis. Je n'avais que deux solutions à ma disposition: mentir à Lycénia, ou lui dire la vérité sur l'"infidélité" de son copain, au risque de provoquer un nouveau drame. Je m'accordai une minute de réflexion avant de décider de lui dire la vérité, parce qu'après tout, elle risquerait tôt ou tard de le savoir.

— Lycénia, est-ce que tu connais un endroit qui s'appelle le Jardin de Phyllis?

— C'est un endroit dégoûtant, répondit-elle immédiatement. J'en ai entendu parler parce qu'un imbécile de Serpentard a essayé de faire courir le bruit que Sirius et Göran y étaient allés. Même si ce n'était pas vrai, j'ai eu la honte de ma vie! Mais pourquoi tu me parles de ça? Quel est le rapport avec Andréas?

— Je suis désolé de te le dire, soupirai-je. Tes frères n'y ont peut-être jamais mis les pieds, mais ton Andréas, si. Il y voyait une autre fille. Une serveuse qui travaille là-bas.

Lycénia baissa la tête. Ses épaules se mirent à trembler, et je vis ses doigts se crisper sur le tissu de sa jupe. Ginny se leva à nouveau, et vint la prendre dans ses bras pour la consoler.

— C'est ma faute, gémit-elle entre deux sanglots. C'est ma faute s'il allait en voir une autre. Je suis vraiment trop nulle.

— Pourquoi tu dis ça, demanda Ginny d'une voix douce.

La réponse fut prononcée si bas que je ne parvins pas à l'entendre. Mais ma femme haussa les sourcils, et murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de Lycénia avant de s'adresser à moi.

— Harry, on voudrait avoir une conversation entre filles.

— Très bien, répliquai-je, un peu étonné.

La seconde suivante, je me retrouvai planté comme un blaireau dans le couloir, la porte du salon refermée derrière moi. En fait, je venais tout bonnement de me faire foutre dehors. Par le calcif à pingouins de Merlin. _Une conversation entre filles_, qu'est-ce que c'était encore que ça. De surcroît, je n'avais pas apprécié le petit air supérieur que j'avais cru voir dans les yeux de ma femme. Je ne suis pas spécialement macho, mais je n'aimais guère quand nous autres mecs sommes mis à l'écart de cette façon. Enfin bon. Comme je n'avais rien à faire dans le couloir, je transplanai à l'étage, et allai toquer à la porte de la chambre d'Alice. Elle m'ouvrit, les cheveux ébouriffés et le regard brillant.

— Lycénia est partie? me demanda-t-elle.

— Non. Elle discute avec ta mère. Elles ont _une petite conversation entre filles._

Alice gloussa.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle, dis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

— Ta tête, Papa.

— Ne sois pas insolente.

— Pourquoi ça te gêne que Lycénia papote avec Maman? On dirait que ça te met en pétard?

Je trouvai rapidement une excuse bidon, n'ayant pas très envie de partager ce que je pensais de tout ça avec ma fille.

— C'est moi qui mène l'enquête, répondis-je. Et j'aimerais bien ne pas être mis à l'écart dans ce cadre-là.

— Mais ce que Lycénia a à dire à Maman n'a aucun rapport avec ton enquête. Surtout si elles parlent de trucs de filles.

— Mais bon sang de bonsoir, Alice, c'est quoi, des trucs de filles?

Elle eut un nouveau gloussement.

— Des histoires de garçons, Papa. Sans doute que Lycénia n'a pas envie de partager avec toi le récit de ses rendez-vous avec Andréas Smith, et puis tous les trucs qu'ils ont dû faire ensemble tous les deux…

Le regard de ma fille s'était fait graveleux. Ce qu'elle évoquait à mots couverts était limpide, mais qu'elle tienne ce genre de propos à son âge me gênait un peu.

— Alice, tu as douze ans, bordel, grognai-je. C'est pas de ton âge de discuter de trucs pareils.

Elle m'adressa un regard supérieur qui me rappela celui d'Hermione, à sa meilleure période de Miss Je-sais-tout.

— Ne sois pas si rétrograde, me dit-elle. D'accord, j'ai douze ans, mais je sais tout des _choses de la vie_, comme me l'a dit l'infirmière le mois dernier.

Urgh. J'avais oublié cette histoire-là. En effet, un mois auparavant, Alice avait adressé une lettre à sa mère, et spécifiquement à elle, comme elle l'avait écrit sur l'enveloppe, pour lui apprendre qu'elle avait eu ses _ennuis féminins_ pour la première fois. Repenser à cet événement me rappelait que ma fille ne resterait pas indéfiniment une gamine à qui je racontais mes enquêtes pour la préserver du monde cruel. Elle allait devenir une adulte, et en un certain sens, j'allais la perdre, à plus ou moins longue échéance.

— Papa?

Elle me regardait, avec un air étonné.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

— Nous autres les nanas, on doit te sembler bien compliquées, pas vrai?

J'eus un sourire piteux.

— Il paraît que c'est ça qui fait tourner le monde, dit ma fille avec philosophie. Comme quoi les garçons et les filles ont du mal à se comprendre. Tu veux un Chocogrenouille?

Elle avait sorti un sac de confiseries de sous son lit, et elle le tenait ouvert devant moi. Je pris une friandise en la grondant gentiment.

— Alice, si ta mère savait que tu planques des confiseries dans ta chambre, elle ferait un foin du diable.

— Mais, c'est un cadeau de Noël… C'est une copine qui me les a envoyés. Ne dis rien à Maman, s'il te plaît.

— D'accord, mais seulement pour cette fois.

On grignota les Chocogrenouilles en papotant de tout et de rien. Au bout d'un moment, on frappa à la porte de la chambre, et Alice fourra prestement le paquet de friandises sous son oreiller. Ginny entra. Elle nous lança un regard de biais avant de dire :

— Lycénia va s'en aller.

— Très bien, dis-je. Je descends.

— Alice, tu descends aussi, dit Ginny. Viens dire au revoir.

L'intéressée poussa un soupir à faire décoller un tapis volant avant de nous suivre, la tête basse.

Lycénia avait remis sa cape, et elle ajustait sur un bonnet sur sa tête. Elle salua Alice et Ginny, puis, se tournant vers moi, elle me dit:

— Harry, j'aimerais que tu me tiennes au courant de ton enquête. Je veux savoir qui a tué Andréas. Et si tu arrives à retrouver cette Sherry, ou je ne sais quoi, je veux que tu me le dises.

— Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, dis-je.

— Pourquoi, tu ne trouves pas ça normal que je veuille savoir qui a tué mon petit ami?

— Lycénia, la journée a été longue, je suis fatigué, et toi aussi. Rentre chez tes parents. S'il se passe quelque chose d'important dans le cadre de l'enquête, j'en avertirai ton père, et ce sera à lui de décider s'il faut t'en parler ou non.

La fille de Remus essaya bien d'insister, mais je la mis dehors le plus gentiment possible. Elle s'en alla en soupirant.

oOØOo

Cette journée épuisante s'acheva sur un dîner où l'ambiance fut aussi silencieuse qu'un tombeau. Alice rêvassait à Merlin sait quoi devant son assiette, et Ginny avait l'air pensive. J'espérais qu'elle allait partager avec moi ce que lui avait dit Lycénia parce que, conversation entre filles ou pas, tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin à Andréas Smith faisait partie de l'enquête. Or j'étais quasiment persuadé que la fille de Remus avait parlé de lui avec Ginny.

Alice fut envoyée dans sa chambre sitôt le repas terminé. Elle rouspéta un peu, elle s'accrocha à moi en me demandant des nouvelles de l'enquête, mais cette fois, je tins bon. Mes pensées étaient un peu trop embrouillées pour que je puisse faire un résumé convenable de ma journée à ma fille, et puis j'avais hâte de tirer les vers du nez à ma femme. Alice monta donc dans sa chambre en râlant. Ça me fit un peu de peine, mais je me promis de faire amende honorable le lendemain.

Ginny était assise dans un fauteuil, et elle me regarda m'approcher d'elle avec un regard malicieux et un peu supérieur, qu'elle avait déjà à l'adolescence. Je ne savais comment aborder la conversation. Elle me laissa gamberger un instant, avant de me dire:

— Lycénia s'est fait sa propre opinion sur le fait qu'Andréas Smith ait vu une autre fille.

— Ah bon?

— Oui. Elle pense qu'il était frustré, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas _sauter le pas_ avec lui.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils, quoique j'aie un doute sur la signification de cette ellipse.

— Harry, tu est vraiment obtus, parfois. Elle ne voulait pas coucher avec lui. Du moins pour le moment.

— Et où est le problème?

Elle sourit.

— C'est vrai que quand tu avais seize ou dix-sept ans, tu avais d'autres préoccupations. Mais j'ai vu ça avec mes frères, du moins avec Fred et George, parce que Bill et Charlie sont bien plus âgés que moi, et Ron était décidément trop bête, à l'époque. Les adolescents, la plupart du temps, sont totalement obsédés. Ils ne pensent qu'à mettre une fille dans leur lit. Et comme Lycénia n'était pas prête à faire ça avec Andréas Smith, elle a pensé qu'il était allé voir ailleurs pour assouvir ses pulsions.

Je réfléchis. Il est vrai qu'à l'âge où les garçons cherchent la bagatelle, la principale chose que j'avais en tête, c'était Voldemort. Certes, j'avais déjà éprouvé des sentiments pour cette Asiatique qui s'appelait Cho, et je m'étais rendu compte progressivement que j'étais tombé amoureux de Ginny. Mais ce que j'avais cherché auprès d'elle, la première fois que nous étions sortis ensemble, c'était autre chose que des cochonneries. J'avais juste besoin de tendresse, d'affection, et de ces moments si précieux qu'elle m'avait procurés à l'époque, durant lesquels je pouvais penser à autre chose qu'à la guerre, à la peur, à la colère ou à la mort. Je me demandai si dans d'autres circonstances, mes relations avec les filles auraient été différentes, avant de réaliser que je n'en savais rien. Je notai dans un coin de ma tête qu'il faudrait que je pose la question à Olivier. Lui avait eu une adolescence normale, et il n'avait vu que de loin les combats contre Voldemort.

— Harry?

Je redescendis immédiatement sur terre. Ginny me regardait:

— Cette autre fille que voyait Andréas Smith… Tu sais qui c'est?

— Elle s'appelle Sheryl Reuters, et elle est serveuse au Jardin de Phyllis, un bar à entraîneuses de Pré au Lard.

— Tu l'as déjà vue?

— On la recherche. Car il semble qu'elle ne soit pas seulement liée à Andréas Smith que par une histoire de fesses.

— C'est à dire?

Je racontai rapidement à Ginny l'histoire du Déversoir des Âmes. Elle m'écouta en fronçant les sourcils avant de me dire:

— Harry, mon chéri, fais attention où tu mets les pieds. Cette histoire de petites annonces, ça ne me dit rien qui vaille. En plus, si le type qui venait chercher le courrier avec une capuche sur la tête… Excuse-moi de ressortir les squelettes du placard, mais ça me fait repenser aux Mangemorts.

— Ils avaient une cagoule, répliquai-je, un peu trop sèchement malgré moi.

— Quoi qu'il en soit, fais attention à toi, je t'en prie. Je… Je sais que tu es un excellent chasseur de mages noirs, que tu as plus d'expérience que n'importe qui de ta génération dans le monde sorcier, mais je ne veux pas te perdre. Surtout maintenant que ça va mieux entre nous.

Je rassurai Ginny du mieux que je pus, puis nous montâmes nous coucher.

Avant de m'endormir, j'eus une pensée pour Fatality. Une pensée tendre pour une vieille amie.

oOØOo

Le lendemain matin, je m'éveillai comme d'habitude avant Ginny. Il était encore tôt. Je me levai, m'habillai, et descendis discrètement dans la cuisine, qui était vide. J'eus une pensée pour Alice, qui la veille m'avait attendu pour que je lui parle de mon enquête, et je ressentis une vague de regret en pensant à la façon dont je l'avais envoyée au lit le soir. J'avais, bien malgré moi, adopté le comportement de sa mère, et j'espérai que de ce fait, elle ne me bouderait pas. J'avais envie de conserver le plus longtemps possible ma relation particulière avec ma fille, et puis maintenant que je faisais des efforts pour mieux m'entendre avec Ginny, je me prenais à rêver à ces situations de famille bien guimauve dans lesquelles tout le monde fait la ronde autour du sapin de Noël. C'est peut-être un peu niaiseux, mais au bout du compte, c'est quand même mieux que de s'engueuler sans arrêt avec les gens.

Je pris mon café tout seul, grignotai deux tartines sans grand appétit, et transplanai au Ministère, pressé de retrouver mon travail. Au moins, ma Grande Enquête m'empêchait de me poser des questions métaphysiques et néanmoins existentielles.

Olivier n'était pas encore arrivé. Me sentant un peu isolé, j'allai toquer à la porte du chef, qui arrivait toujours très tôt, lui. J'entendis sa voix étouffée aboyer "Entrez", et je pénétrai dans son bureau.

Kingsley était assis à sa table de travail, entre trois tonnes de dossiers qu'il était en train de classer. Il agitait sa baguette magique en direction des paquets de feuilles, qui se déplaçaient les uns sur les autres dans un froissement de papier.

— Bonjour Kingsley, dis-je.

— Salut, Harry, répliqua-t-il.

Mais comme il me regardait avancer dans son bureau, il fit un mouvement involontaire de sa baguette, et le tas de papiers qu'il faisait léviter s'écroula par terre.

— Et merde!

Son ton exaspéré me fit pouffer. Il me lança un regard qui me dispensa de faire le moindre commentaire, puis il ramassa à coups de baguette magique toutes les feuilles, qu'il fourra dans une armoire à la va-vite.

— M'occuperai de ça plus tard, grogna-t-il.

Il se retourna vers moi:

— Eh bien Harry, tu es pressé de reprendre ta Grande Enquête et d'assister à l'interrogatoire de la belle Sheryl ?

Je souris. En effet, je n'avais plus pensé depuis la veille à notre plan. Olivier devait se rendre au Jardin de Phyllis, accompagné de ma délicate personne sous cape d'invisibilité, pour interroger la serveuse. Si ça marchait comme nous le souhaitions, l'enquête allait avancer de façon conséquente. Et j'étais très curieux de savoir ce que cette fille allait nous dire.

Kingsley sourit en voyant ma tête:

— Pas la peine de me répondre, je vois bien que tu n'attends que ça. D'ailleurs, il est où, ton Français de coéquipier?

— Sais pas. Il est pas arrivé.

— Il doit encore dormir, ce feignant. Et pas tout seul, j'imagine. Ces foutus Français ont tous quarante-douze-mille maîtresses, à ce qu'il paraît.

— Flagrant délit de préjugé, Kingsley, dis-je.

Il eut un rire bref, avant de m'offrir une tasse de café. Tandis que j'ajoutais du sucre à mon breuvage, le chef écrivit une note de service qu'il envoya au bureau d'Olivier, demandant à mon coéquipier de nous rejoindre dans son bureau dès qu'il arriverait. Puis on parla de la pluie et du beau temps pendant un bon moment. Et alors qu'on commençait à s'engueuler sur les chances de l'Angleterre à la Coupe d'Europe de Quidditch qui devait avoir lieu à l'été suivant, Olivier débarqua.

— Z'avez faux tous les deux, dit-il en refermant la porte derrière lui. L'Angleterre ne dépassera pas les quarts de finale, et c'est la France qui va gagner.

— Pôv' chauvin, dis-je d'un ton méprisant.

— Toi-même, Potter. Je te signale en passant qu'en match de sélection, la France a battu l'Irlande et la Suède.

— Ça veut rien dire…

— Bon, ça suffit!

Kingsley avait retrouvé tout son sérieux, et il nous lança son regard numéro trois bis, celui qui disait _mettez-vous au boulot, bande de vermisseaux_. Olivier s'assit à côté de moi devant le bureau du chef.

— Bon, dit ce dernier. Comme disent les Moldus, c'est ici que les Athéniens s'atteignirent. En d'autres termes, vous allez m'intercepter la belle Sheryl, et vous allez l'interroger. Du moins, officiellement, c'est Olivier qui va s'en charger tout seul. Toi, Harry, tu restes caché sous ta cape, et tu te tais.

Nous opinâmes du bonnet. En réalité, même si j'étais content d'assister à l'interrogatoire de Sheryl, je me sentais frustré de devoir rester passif. Mais je n'avais pas le choix.

— En gros, reprit Kingsley, voici comment vous allez opérer. Vous allez entrer dans le bar, et toi, Olivier, tu vas jouer le pauvre jeune homme esseulé. Tu vas demander ce que tu veux à boire, tout en t'assurant qu'il n'y a pas d'aphrodisiaque dedans, bien sûr, et tu vas t'arranger pour que ce soit Sheryl qui te serve.

— Mais comment je fais pour la reconnaître, demanda Olivier, on n'a pas de signalement.

Kigsley sourit, ouvrit un tiroir, et en sortit une coupure de journal qu'il nous tendit:

— Le voilà, son signalement.

Olivier et moi nous jetâmes comme des sauvages sur le morceau de papier. Il s'agissait d'un article du _Sorcier Indiscret_, le paparazzi le plus dégueulasse de toute notre communauté. Le texte était à moitié découpé autour d'une grande photo. L'image représentait un joueur de Quidditch assez connu du nom de Robert Murillo, qui regardait d'un air libidineux une femme en porte-jarretelles qui ondulait du popotin. Et sous l'image, on lisait les mots _Quel scandale! Mrs. Murillo n'est pas à la hauteur! Robert, au Jardin de Phyllis, avec Sheryl._

Je regardai de plus près la fille sur la photo. Grande, blonde, la poitrine opulente, et ma foi, un très joli derrière mis en valeur par le porte-jarretelles et un minuscule string. Olivier siffla:

— Wouaouh, chouette morceau!

— Ta gueule, Olivier, dis-je. Kingsley, où tu as trouvé cette photo?

— Je suis allé me renseigner à l'étage des archives s'il n'y avait pas un article récent sur le Jardin de Phyllis. Je me suis dit que ça ne coûtait rien d'essayer. Et j'avoue que la pêche était bonne.

Olivier jeta un dernier regard à la photo, avant de la fourrer dans la poche de sa robe. Puis nous récapitulâmes la suite du plan. Une fois qu'Olivier aurait trouvé Sheryl, il ne lui resterait plus qu'à l'appréhender, la coincer, et mener l'interrogatoire. Finalement, ce serait assez simple. Mais nous décidâmes d'attendre le début de l'après-midi avant d'agir, car aller aux putes le matin pourrait éventuellement sembler douteux. Alors que l'heure de la sieste, au contraire, peut également être celle des câlins clandestins.

oOØOo

Olivier et moi passâmes la matinée à éplucher la suite du courrier du Déversoir des Âmes pour tuer le temps. Et comme la veille, nous trouvâmes toutes ces lettres d'un ennui mortel. Toutes ces filles, ces femmes, si misérablement esseulées, parlant de leurs petites vies tristes, de leurs petits fantasmes étriqués… Nous ne pûmes nous empêcher de nous demander ce que pouvait bien penser le Déversoir des Âmes en lisant tout ça. Que cherchait-il? Pour l'instant, nous ne possédions aucune réponse, mais peut-être que l'entretien que nous allions avoir avec Sheryl nous éclairerait sur ce point.

Nous partîmes pour Pré au Lard juste après le déjeuner. Nous mangeâmes léger, d'ailleurs, tellement nous étions excités. Je transitai par chez moi le temps de récupérer ma cape d'invisibilité et de faire un coucou aux miens. Alice était sortie chez une amie, et Ginny paressait en lisant un magazine. Elle me couvrit de recommandations et de mises en garde de tout crin, si bien que j'eus du mal à repartir. Mais toujours est-il qu'à quatorze heures tapantes, Olivier et moi débarquâmes à Pré au Lard, à deux pas du fameux bar.

oOØOo

La grosse bonne femme lippue et frisottée que j'avais rencontrée la veille nous ouvrit la porte. Olivier adopta l'air emprunté et rosissant du client qui vient pour la première fois dans ce genre d'endroit, ce qui sembla ravir la maquerelle. Prenant mon coéquipier par le bras, elle le guida jusqu'au petit salon rouge. Je suivis le mouvement discrètement, bien planqué sous ma cape d'invisibilité. La matrone fit asseoir Olivier à une des petites tables rondes, et lui demanda:

— Eh bien, mon mignon, que puis-je pour vous? Le Jardin de Phyllis réalisera le moindre de vos souhaits.

Nouveau rougissement du coéquipier.

— Je voudrais boire un thé à la menthe, dit-il avec de grands yeux innocents. Et je souhaiterais qu'il me soit servi par… par une charmante jeune fille blonde et pulpeuse déguisée en vahiné.

Je dus me mordre le poing pour ne pas rire. _Déguisée en vahiné_. Où est-ce que ce crétin d'Olivier était allé pêcher une idée aussi saugrenue? Le temps d'étouffer mon ricanement, la matrone gloussa:

— Que vous êtes adorable… Votre souhait va devenir réalité dans un tout petit instant. Détendez-vous, et votre vahiné blonde vous rejoindra bientôt.

Et elle nous planta là en se dandinant.

oOØOo

— Olivier, soufflai-je, tu pouvais pas trouver _encore plus con_ que le déguisement de vahiné?

— Ben, répondit-il dans sa barbe, demander simplement une blonde pulpeuse, ça aurait pu sembler douteux, non?

— Pas faux.

Et quelques instants plus tard, vêtue d'un sarong à fleurs et d'un soutien-gorge à coquillages (1), apparut la charmante Sheryl. Elle tenait un plateau doré qui supportait une théière et une tasse. Elle posa le tout sur la table, et servit mon coéquipier en lui laissant une vue splendide sur son décolleté, puis elle s'assit sur ses genoux en roucoulant:

— _Aloha!_ Je suis Sheryl. Soyez le bienvenu au Jardin de Phyllis.

_(à suivre…)_

(1) Pour le soutien-gorge-coquillage, se référer à celui de la Petite Sirène dans le dessin animé de Disney. Pauvre Andersen... Il se retournerait dans sa tombe en voyant ce que ces satanés Ricains ont fait de son conte...


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes de l'auteur :**

Un mois et dix jours de délai entre deux chapitres, y a un peu de progrès, n'est-ce pas… Je ne peux pas vous le promettre, mais j'essaierai d'écrire un nouveau chapitre d'ici la fin des vacances.

Je remercie chaleureusement **KaKa la Zen**, **Love Pingo**, **Steamboat Willie**, **Fee Fleau**, **Shima-chan**, **Stardust**, **Bartiméus**, **alana chantelune**, **'Clochett'**, **chrys63**, **spidi**, **fenice**, **Callisto** et **Zazaone** pour leurs reviews. Les réponses à vos messages seront disponibles à mon retour de vacances sur mon live-journal, à une entrée qui sera datée du 18 août. Merci beaucoup à tous.

Ce chapitre est dédié à mon amie **alana chantelune**.

_Bonne lecture à vous tous._

**Chapitre 8 : Sheryl et le Déversoir des Âmes :**

Olivier semblait franchement mal à l'aise, avec la fameuse Sheryl assise sur ses genoux. Il était rouge comme une pivoine et semblait ne plus savoir où se mettre. Je souris sous ma cape d'invisibilité, mais je savais qu'à sa place, je n'en aurais pas mené large non plus. Je n'avais jamais été très à l'aise avec les jolies femmes, les trouvant inconsciemment dangereuses. Et cette Sheryl était non seulement une superbe fille, mais en plus, elle était pour le moment un élément clé de l'affaire Andréas Smith. Il s'agissait donc de jouer la partie tout en subtilité.

L'entraîneuse se saisit de la théière posée sur la petite table ronde, et versa un peu de thé dans une tasse qu'elle fourra dans la main d'Olivier avec un sourire charmeur. Mon coéquipier rougit encore plus fort. J'espérai qu'il allait retrouver rapidement une certaine maîtrise de soi, parce que sinon, notre interrogatoire serait très mal barré, et notre plan tomberait à l'eau. Et si ça arrivait, non seulement on se ferait sauvagement tirer les oreilles par Kingsley, mais en plus, ce n'était pas dit qu'une nouvelle occasion se présenterait pour que nous puissions parler à la fille.

En attendant, la fille en question faisait la conversation à Olivier, qui répondait par monosyllabes. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser à ce qu'avait dit notre chef plus tôt dans la matinée, _ces foutus Français qui ont tous quarante-douze-mille maîtresses._ Visiblement, le poncif ne s'appliquait pas à mon coéquipier, qui semblait aussi mal à l'aise avec Sheryl qu'avec la petite Seraphina Marlow de son cœur. Pas du genre à être un grand séducteur, bien au contraire. Je finis par perdre patience, et remis les idées en place à mon collègue en lui donnant, sous la table, un coup de pied dans la cheville. Il eut un grognement de surprise, et regarda dans ma direction d'un air furibond.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, demanda la charmante Sheryl qui avait vu Olivier sursauter.

— Euh rien. Je me suis cogné le genou contre le pied de la table.

— Pauvre chéri, susurra la fille en caressant les cheveux de mon coéquipier.

Il déglutit avant de se saisir de sa tasse de thé. Quand je le vis renifler le liquide, je devinai qu'il était redescendu sur terre : visiblement, il cherchait dans sa tasse les relents d'une potion aphrodisiaque ou d'une quelconque autre drogue. Ce genre de pratique, dans le but d'attirer les clients, n'aurait pas été étonnante dans ce genre d'endroit.

— Le thé n'est pas assez sucré, demanda Sheryl qui observait toujours mon coéquipier.

— Il m'a l'air parfait, répliqua l'intéressé.

— Si vous voulez, continua la blonde, je peux vous ajouter une variété _très particulière_ de sucre… Voyez plutôt.

Avant même que le pauvre Olivier ait pu faire le moindre geste, Sheryl s'était penchée sur lui, et elle l'embrassait à pleine bouche. Je déglutis nerveusement. J'avais toujours été gêné par les baisers échangés en public, et de surcroît, j'avais peur que ledit baiser ne déstabilise complètement mon collègue. Mais je fus rassuré quand il la repoussa gentiment.

— Je vous en prie, dit-il d'une voix douce.

Sheryl se redressa, et le couva du regard avec une moue langoureuse. Olivier prit une serviette en papier sur la table, et entreprit d'effacer les traces de rouge à lèvre carmin qui lui maculaient le pourtour de la bouche. Puis il attrapa sa tasse de thé, et en avala le contenu en badinant avec l'entraîneuse. Il semblait bel et bien avoir repris le contrôle de la situation. Je les écoutai parler un moment, en essayant de cerner le caractère de la fille qui me faisait face, toujours perchée sur les genoux de mon coéquipier. Je n'y parvins pas. Sa beauté, mise en valeur par son accoutrement aguicheur, me mettait mal à l'aise, et puis je me rendis rapidement compte qu'elle jouait un rôle. Celui de la séductrice sophistiquée mais un rien stupide, payée à enferrer les clients malheureux dans les salons feutrés du Jardin de Phyllis. Sa personnalité profonde était invisible, masquée derrière ce rôle opaque.

Au bout d'un moment de marivaudage superficiel et néanmoins futile, Olivier posa une main sur la cuisse de Sheryl et lui glissa :

— Si nous allions continuer cette conversation ailleurs ?

Il y eut un court silence. La fille regarda mon coéquipier d'un air embarrassé.

— Je… Ma place est ici, au salon rouge. Je n'ai pas le droit de monter dans les chambres. Il y a d'autres filles pour ça.

— Je ne vous demande aucune… euh… faveur particulière, répliqua Olivier. Je souhaiterais juste continuer à discuter avec vous dans un endroit un peu plus… intime… Voyez-vous, la présence d'inconnus autour de nous me gêne. Je suis très timide.

Sheryl sourit. Moi aussi, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Olivier maîtrisait parfaitement la situation à présent, et ça me réjouissait.

— Vous êtes vraiment adorable, susurra la blonde. Parler avec vous me plaît énormément, mais je… je suis obligée de rester ici…

Ma satisfaction s'envola. Si cette fille refusait de sortir son adorable petit derrière du salon rouge, notre interrogatoire allait tomber à l'eau. Mais Olivier avait de la suite dans les idées. Il sortit de la poche de sa cape une bourse bien remplie, et il la montra à Sheryl en disant :

— Est-ce que cent Gallions d'or pourraient vous faire changer d'avis ? Et si j'en donnais autant à votre charmante patronne, ne pensez-vous pas qu'elle vous laisserait monter avec moi ?

Sheryl regarda la bourse d'un air rêveur, en semblant réfléchir à cette proposition. Puis elle se leva, et déposa un baiser au coin de la joue de mon coéquipier.

— Attendez-moi, dit-elle.

Resté seul en apparence, puisque j'étais toujours planqué sous ma cape d'invisibilité, Olivier m'adressa un discret clin d'œil, l'air de dire : "ça va le faire".

— Olivier, glissai-je, je te signale juste en passant que tu vas dépenser deux cents Gallions d'or dans un bordel.

— Deux cents Gallions, c'est pas cher payé pour retrouver le meurtrier d'un adolescent, répliqua-t-il dans sa barbe.

Il n'avait pas tort, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de trouver cette somme assez astronomique. Mais le temps de formuler cette simple pensée, Sheryl revint, accompagnée de la maquerelle aux lèvres-saucisses.

— Eh bien, mon mignon, dit cette dernière à mon coéquipier. Ma jolie Sheryl vous plaît-elle donc au point que vous soyez prêt à dépenser beaucoup d'argent pour être seul avec elle ?

Olivier sourit :

— Cette jeune femme est une personne des plus adorables, dit-il. Et je m'y connais, je suis Français.

— Oooooooooh…

La grosse dondon s'extasia tout un moment sur les origines de mon collègue, parlant de Paris à tout va, ce qui m'amusa. En effet, Olivier avait grandi à l'Ouest de la France, dans un bled nommé _La Rachel_, ou un truc du même genre, et il n'avait visité Paris que deux ou trois fois dans sa vie, pas plus. Après deux ou trois siècles de piapias, la matrone revint aux choses sérieuses.

— Vous avez proposé deux cents Gallions pour passer un moment seul avec ma Sheryl. J'accepte cette somme à deux conditions : premièrement, vous payez immédiatement. Et deuxièmement, votre entrevue ne durera pas plus de trente minutes.

Quatre cents Gallions de l'heure pour un interrogatoire, j'étais soufflé. Mais nous n'avions pas le choix. Olivier sortit donc sa bourse de sa poche, et il paya rubis sur l'ongle. La maquerelle glissa l'or à l'intérieur de sa robe avec un sourire carnassier et positivement effrayant : elle avait la bave aux lèvres. Puis elle ébouriffa les cheveux d'Olivier (le pauvre était tout décoiffé), puis elle s'en alla en se dandinant.

Sheryl prit mon coéquipier par la main, et l'invita à se lever :

— Venez, mon tout beau, ronronna-t-elle. Allons continuer notre conversation.

oOØOo

Je suivis discrètement le mouvement, toujours sous ma cape d'invisibilité. Je marchais à quelques pas derrière Olivier et Sheryl. Nous quittâmes le petit salon rouge avant de nous engager dans un couloir sombre et étroit éclairé par quelques bougies. Puis nous montâmes un petit escalier tendu d'un tapis rouge élimé. À l'étage, un autre couloir, sur lequel donnaient des dizaines de portes fermées. Sauf une. Une petite jeune femme était debout dans l'encadrement. Elle avait de longs cheveux blond vénitien et ondulés, un petit visage étroit et des yeux un peu globuleux. Elle portait un peignoir de satin mauve largement ouvert, laissant voir tous les détails de son anatomie, de ses petits seins pointus aux poils blonds entre ses jambes. Un mince sourire éclaira son visage lorsqu'elle vit passer Olivier et Sheryl.

— Oh ho, dit-elle.

Sheryl se figea :

— Quoi ?

— Joli garçon, dit l'inconnue en regardant Olivier.

Sheryl se tourna vers mon coéquipier :

— Allez m'attendre dans la dernière chambre à gauche au bout du couloir. Je vous rejoins dans un instant.

Au moment où il allait obéir, je me faufilai jusqu'à lui, et lui soufflai :

— Je reste. Je veux écouter ce qu'elles se disent.

Il roula des yeux, signe qu'il avait compris. Puis il reprit son chemin dans le couloir.

La fille aux cheveux blond vénitien s'approcha de Sheryl :

— Eh bien, eh bien, dit-elle. Où ma petite Sainte Nitouche mystérieuse a-t-elle pêché ce joli poisson ?

— Ophelia…

— Je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas monter dans les chambres… Soit disant parce que tu n'as pas le droit, mais en fait parce que tu es trop coincée pour t'investir à fond dans le métier… Tu aurais changé d'avis ?

— Ophelia, il a payé deux cents Gallions pour discuter avec moi…

— Discuter ? Tu es vraiment trop naïve, ricana l'intéressée. Il veut sans doute discuter de ton anatomie intime, avant de joindre le geste à la parole…

— Tu es répugnante.

— Ne dis pas que je ne t'aurais pas prévenue s'il te saute dessus, ma jolie… File donc le rejoindre. Mais fais bien attention…

La dénommée Ophelia effleura du bout des doigts la joue de Sheryl, avant de retourner dans sa chambre dont elle referma la porte sur elle.

oOØOo

La chambre dans laquelle Sheryl fit entrer Olivier (et dans laquelle j'entrai aussi, suivant toujours le mouvement) était petite et brillamment éclairée. Un large miroir occupait la totalité de la cloison du fond. Sans doute s'agissait-il d'une de ces conneries de réalisation de fantasme, se voir soi-même en train de s'envoyer en l'air, ou autre joyeuseté du même tonneau… Olivier regarda la large glace en fronçant les sourcils.

— Quelque chose ne va pas, lui demanda Sheryl qui avait suivi son regard.

— Ce miroir… Il me met mal à l'aise…

L'entraîneuse sortit sa baguette magique de l'intérieur de son sarong, et l'agita en direction du miroir incriminé qui disparut, transformé en une tapisserie à fleurs. Puis elle invita mon coéquipier à s'asseoir sur le bord du large lit qui occupait une bonne partie de la pièce. Je restai debout près de la porte.

— Si nous reprenions notre conversation, proposa Sheryl lorsqu'ils furent installés.

— Avec plaisir, répondit Olivier. Je ne vous ai pas encore parlé de mon métier, il me semble.

— Non… Alors, qu'est-ce que vous faites, dans la vie ?

— Je suis Auror. Et c'est pour une raison strictement professionnelle que je suis ici. Je souhaiterais vous poser quelques questions.

La fille se figea. Elle resta un moment sans bouger, avant d'ouvrir la bouche, sans doute pour se mettre à appeler au secours. Mais Olivier fut plus rapide qu'elle. Il saisit sa baguette magique en lançant :

— _Silencio !_

Le cri mourut dans la gorge de Sheryl.

— Vous n'avez aucun intérêt à appeler, ou à me faire mettre dehors, dit mon coéquipier. Je vais vous rendre la parole à une condition. Vous répondrez gentiment à mes questions. Si vous vous remettez à crier, je vous cloue à nouveau le bec, et je vous embarque au ministère, où votre interrogatoire aura lieu dans des conditions autrement plus désagréables. Est-ce que c'est clair ?

Elle inclina la tête, et Olivier leva le sortilège. Elle resta assise, la tête basse.

— Allez-y. Je ne sais pas ce que vous me voulez, mais posez-moi vos questions, et qu'on en finisse.

— Puis-je d'abord compter sur votre silence concernant les raisons de ma venue ici ? Vous n'irez pas répéter à votre patronne ou à vos copines qu'un Auror est venu vous interroger ?

— Quel est l'intérêt, demanda Sheryl d'un air désabusé.

— Vous êtes un témoin clé dans l'enquête que mon coéquipier et moi-même sommes en train de mener, sur une affaire restée pour le moment confidentielle. Nous souhaiterions que rien ne s'ébruite pendant le plus de temps possible, vous comprenez ?

— …

— Très bien. Je crois que nous sommes d'accord. Tout d'abord, je souhaiterais savoir ce que le nom d'Andréas Smith vous évoque.

— Je ne sais pas qui c'est.

— Vous mentez.

C'était moi qui venais de parler. Je sortis de sous la cape, ma baguette magique à la main pour dissuader Sheryl de crier. Elle me regarda avec de grands yeux, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Olivier soupira :

— Harry, tu es incapable de te tenir tranquille…

— Laisse-moi faire, Olivier, s'il te plaît. Mademoiselle, j'ai suffisamment de preuves pour démontrer que vous connaissez parfaitement Andréas Smith. J'ai le témoignage de votre voisine.

— Cette vieille chouette est la médisance incarnée, dit Sheryl d'un ton méprisant.

— Et, continuai-je, imperturbable, j'ai un petit mot signé de votre nom que j'ai trouvé dans les affaires de ce garçon. Alors ?

— Ce n'est pas possible. Je ne sais pas qui est la personne dont vous parlez.

Elle persistait à mentir, ce qui m'agaça. Mais Olivier me devança pour asséner le coup de grâce.

— L'objet de notre enquête, chère Sheryl, est le meurtre d'Andréas Smith. Son cadavre mutilé a été retrouvé il y a deux jours dans la Cabane Hurlante, à peine à un quart d'heure d'ici. Il serait donc aimable de votre part de nous dire ce que vous savez de lui.

Il avait à peine fini sa phrase que de grosses larmes roulèrent sur les joues de la fille. Je m'attendais à ce que l'annonce du meurtre et de ce que ça sous-entendait la sonne un peu, mais j'étais loin du compte. Elle sanglotait comme une fontaine.

— Andy, gémit-elle. Ce n'est pas possible… Je n'avais plus de nouvelles de lui depuis quatre jours… Oh Merlin, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Andy…

Olivier fit apparaître un mouchoir. La fille s'en saisit, et y enfouit son visage. Nous attendîmes quelques instants qu'elle se calme. Puis, d'une voix un peu tremblante, elle nous dit :

— J'avoue, je connaissais Andréas Smith. Mais c'était un secret. Il était majeur, mais comme il allait encore à l'école, je ne pouvais dire à personne que je le fréquentais. Et lui non plus ne pouvait pas en parler, à cause du métier que j'exerce.

— D'autant plus qu'il avait une autre petite amie à l'école avec lui, grinçai-je, en pensant à la fille de Remus.

— Je sais, répondit Sheryl. Il m'avait promis plusieurs fois qu'il romprait avec elle quand il quitterait Poudlard, et qu'il viendrait s'installer avec moi. Sa relation avec cette petite fille n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il vivait avec moi, du moins, c'est ce qu'il disait.

J'eus un éclair de colère en sentant le mépris dans les mots de cette misérable entraîneuse. Elle semblait pleine de condescendance pour Lycénia, sans la connaître pour autant. C'était vraiment minable. Mais je retins le sarcasme qui menaçait de sortir en posant une autre question.

— Comment avez-vous connu Andréas Smith ?

— C'est une histoire compliquée.

— Expliquez-vous.

— C'était… Vous savez, je ne suis pas très fière du métier que j'exerce. Je ne suis pas une très bonne sorcière, et je ne suis même pas intelligente. Tout ce que j'ai pour moi, c'est ma beauté, et une faculté de plaire aux hommes. Même si mon travail se limite au petit salon rouge, à jouer les séductrices et à servir les boissons, j'ai vraiment honte de moi, parfois. J'ai progressivement coupé les liens avec toutes les relations que j'avais, pour éviter qu'on me pose des questions. Et rapidement, je me suis sentie très seule.

— Seule au point de pervertir des gamins aux portes de Poudlard, demandai-je d'un ton aigre.

— Monsieur Potter, vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez, dit Sheryl, sarcastique. Je n'ai jamais fait ça. Tout s'est passé par hasard. Je… Un jour, j'ai trouvé une petite annonce dans un magazine, quelqu'un qui proposait aux femmes seules de devenir leur confident si elles le voulaient. Quelqu'un qui se faisait appeler le "déversoir des âmes".

J'échangeai un regard avec Olivier. Nous y revoilà, au Déversoir des Âmes… Tout était donc lié… Je fis signe à Sheryl de continuer.

— J'ai écrit une lettre à cette personne, dont j'ai obtenu une réponse, alors je lui ai réécrit… Nous avons correspondu comme ça pendant deux mois. Je n'avais jamais connu quelqu'un d'aussi gentil, doux et compatissant. J'avais très envie de le voir. Et quand je le lui ai demandé, il m'a dit qu'il devait venir à Pré au Lard d'ici peu de temps, alors nous nous sommes donné rendez-vous aux Trois Balais, et… et c'est comme ça que j'ai connu Andréas.

— Vous voulez dire que le "Déversoir des Âmes", c'était Andréas Smith ?

— En effet. J'ai été très surprise de voir que derrière ces lettres si belles, si aimables et si bien écrites se cachait un adolescent qui n'avait même pas terminé ses études… Mais c'était ainsi. Nous avons sympathisé. Nous avons beaucoup discuté. Je l'ai aidé à trier les lettres qu'il recevait, pour qu'il puisse y répondre plus vite. Et il y a un mois, à peu près, les choses ont basculé. Nous sommes devenus amant.

— Comment ça s'est passé, demanda Olivier.

— Ça faisait un moment que j'étais attirée par lui. J'avais beau me dire qu'il ne fallait pas, qu'il était trop jeune et que je n'étais qu'une putain, il me plaisait quand même. Il était si beau, si doux et si gentil. Et un jour, alors qu'il avait quitté Poudlard en douce pour récupérer son courrier chez moi, il m'a parlé de cette petite amie qu'il avait. Il culpabilisait parce qu'il avait envie d'elle, alors qu'elle ne voulait pas… Et quand j'ai voulu le consoler, tout a basculé, et… Je vous laisse deviner ce qui s'est passé.

Je ressentis une nouvelle décharge de mépris, non seulement pour Andréas Smith, dont les soi-disant sentiments pour Lycénia ne n'avait pas empêché de se jeter sur la première greluche venue, mais aussi pour Sheryl, qui avait bien profité de la situation.

Nous posâmes quelques autres questions à la fille. Il apparut qu'elle avait vu le gamin régulièrement, entre deux et trois fois par mois, pour du sexe et du courrier. Elle ne semblait pas savoir grand-chose de plus dans les faits. Sa dernière entrevue avec le môme Smith remontait à cinq jours, ce qui corroborait le témoignage de la vieille voisine, et elle n'avait pas eu de ses nouvelles depuis. Cependant, quelque chose me chiffonnait :

— Mademoiselle, dis-je. Est-ce que vous saviez quelles étaient les motivations d'Andréas Smith pour jouer au "Déversoir des Âmes" ?

— Il trouvait sa vie trop étriquée. Il voulait connaître du monde. Il refusait que son existence se résume à Poudlard et à sa famille. C'était un esprit éclairé. Il voulait comprendre l'âme humaine. Il était si intelligent, si doux, c'était mon petit ange à moi. Mon petit amour.

Au moment où les yeux de Sheryl se remplissaient à nouveau de larmes, une sonnerie stridente retentit. La fille essuya alors ses yeux et nous dit :

— Le temps est écoulé. Vous devez partir.

— Pouvons-nous être certains de votre silence, demanda Olivier.

— Je ne gagnerais rien à en parler à qui que ce soit. Mais promettez-moi… Retrouvez la personne qui a tué Andy. Retrouvez-la et punissez-la. Je ne peux pas supporter l'idée que celui qui m'a pris mon petit amour se balade dans la nature.

— On va le retrouver, affirmai-je.

— J'ai quelques affaires qui appartiennent à Andy chez moi, ajouta Sheryl. Je vous les apporterai rapidement. J'espère que vous pourrez en tirer quelque chose…

Nous remerciâmes la fille, et quelques instants plus tard, on se retrouva dehors.

Nous avions obtenu des réponses à certaines de nos questions, mais finalement, quand on y réfléchissait, l'enquête n'avait pas avancé d'un poil.

Le Déversoir des Âmes avait été une fausse piste.

Merde…

_À suivre._


	9. Chapter 9

**Note de l'auteur neuneu :**

Hin hin… Me revoilà ! C'est donc le nouveau chapitre de _la Chute des anges_, deux ans et un jour après le premier chapitre, un an, cinq mois et quatre jours après le dernier… L'improbable peut toujours arriver, et Dieu existe. Toutes mes excuses pour cette "pause" indécemment longue, causée par diverses choses. Cette fanfiction sera dans tous les cas terminée. Il reste environ cinq chapitres, qui seront publiés un peu plus rapidement, c'est promis.

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, pas de RAR cette fois-ci, parce que depuis le temps, y a prescription, comme on dit…

Merci aussi beaucoup à Alixe pour ses corrections tardives. Je te revaudrai ça, mon amie.

_Bonne lecture à vous tous. __Lilou Black (anciennement Calimera)_

**Chapitre 9 : Mr. and Mrs. Smith**

Olivier et moi ne nous attardâmes pas au Jardin de Phillys, laissant derrière nous une Sheryl larmoyante. Deux rues plus loin, je retirai la cape d'invisibilité que j'avais rabattue sur moi à la fin de l'interrogatoire.

Mon coéquipier et moi ne disions pas un mot. Cette histoire de Déversoir des Âmes, si insolite fût-elle, n'était qu'une fausse piste. Nous avions investigué pour rien. Dire que c'était frustrant relevait de l'euphémisme. On en était tout bonnement revenus à notre point de départ. Nous regagnâmes le quartier général la tête basse et le moral un peu en berne. Qu'est-ce qu'on allait pouvoir faire, à présent ?

Kingsley nous attendait dans son bureau, et on lui raconta toute l'histoire. Quand on eut terminé notre récit, il éclata d'un grand rire :

— Mwahahahahahahahahahaha ! Si vous voyiez vos têtes !

— Quoi, nos têtes ? Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont, nos têtes, grognai-je avec mauvaise humeur, imitant malgré moi un chanteur moldu qui aimait bien la Suisse.

— Vous avez l'air complètement défait, tous les deux, c'est à pleurer de rire. Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? Qu'une Grande Enquête peut se résoudre en un jour ? Que la première piste est forcément la bonne ? Vos derniers boulots miteux ont dû vous donner l'habitude du travail vite fait. Il va falloir que vous appreniez à être patients.

— C'est bien joli, la patience, objecta Olivier, mais en attendant, le meurtrier d'Andréas Smith court toujours dans la nature…

— Je sais… Mais vous allez l'attraper. Je sais que je peux vous faire confiance sur ce coup-là. Vous n'êtes pas très patients, mais vous êtes tenaces.

Son regard était particulièrement fixé sur moi. Je ne cillai pas. Peut-être pensait-il au passé, à la guerre.

— Et en attendant, pour Sheryl, on fait quoi ?

— Si je me réfère à ce que vous m'avez raconté, ça m'étonnerait que cette chichinette stupide ait tué Andréas. Elle n'a pas l'air assez intelligente pour ce genre de crime calculé.

— Et en plus, elle nous a proposé de coopérer, ajouta Olivier. Elle veut bien nous apporter des trucs que le môme Smith a laissés chez elle.

— C'est bien mignon, grognai-je, mais ça m'étonnerait qu'on trouve le moindre indice dans deux slips douteux…

Kingsley pouffa.

— Toutes les pistes se doivent d'être explorées, dit-il quand il eut retrouvé un peu de sérieux. Même les plus crades et les plus débiles. D'ailleurs, à propos de pistes, on devrait faire le point. Qu'est-ce qu'on a à notre disposition ?

La réponse était simple : pas grand-chose. Après avoir remis à plat tout ce que nous savions, on en arriva à la conclusion que, à part cette lubie étrange de Déversoir des Âmes, Andréas Smith avait eu une vie des plus ordinaires, et qu'il n'y avait rien à en dire. C'était incompréhensible. Rien à première vue ne présageait ni ne justifiait ce meurtre atroce, qui pourtant avait bien eu lieu. Et ce n'était pas un crime gratuit.

— Il y a une chose à laquelle vous n'avez pas pensé, dit Kingsley lorsque nous eûmes fait le bilan de ce que nous savions.

— Laquelle, demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

— C'est simple. Vous vous êtes interrogés sur sa vie d'élève à Poudlard. Vous avez consacré beaucoup de temps à sa vie sentimentale. Mais avez-vous pensé à sa famille ? À ses parents ?

— Qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait en tirer, de ses parents, fit Olivier d'un air sceptique. Les adolescents ont tendance à tout leur cacher. Surtout qu'Andréas Smith s'appliquait à donner de lui une jolie petite image bien nette, et à cacher sa vraie nature de petit obsédé des gonzesses qui se tapait une putain.

— Et puis d'abord, est-ce qu'ils sont au courant du sort de leur fils, ajoutai-je. On n'a pas entendu parler d'eux depuis le début de cette affaire. À croire que McGonagall se fait plus de souci qu'eux pour ce qui s'est passé…

— Ils sont au courant, mais depuis peu de temps, répondit Kingsley. La direction de Poudlard a tenu à attendre un peu avant d'apprendre la nouvelle à la famille du môme Smith. Ce n'est pas quelque chose de facile à appréhender. Toi, Olivier, tu ne peux pas comprendre, mais Harry, imagine ce que tu ressentirais si on t'annonçait tout d'un coup qu'on a assassiné ta fille ?

Je n'avais jamais vu la chose sous cet angle. Et je réalisai que si un salopard d'enfoiré touchait ne serait-ce qu'à un cheveu d'Alice, je le traquerais dans le monde entier, et je le tuerais, à mains nues s'il le fallait.

Olivier, voyant que ma mine s'assombrissait, fit rebondir la conversation en posant une question :

— Comment les parents Smith ont-ils réagi en apprenant la mort de leur fils ?

— Ils sont effondrés, bien sûr, répliqua Kingsley. La femme, surtout. Comme tout le monde, ils ne comprennent pas ce qui a pu se passer, qui pourrait en vouloir à leur fils…

— Et vous pensez qu'on pourra bientôt les interroger ?

— C'est possible. Mrs. Smith est donc complètement défaite, mais son mari, le choc passé, a semblé prêt à faire tout ce qu'il peut pour retrouver le coupable.

— Ouais, mais ça, c'est notre boulot, dis-je. S'ils sont d'attaque, j'aimerais bien leur poser quelques questions dès aujourd'hui. Je ne veux pas rester sur cet échec du Déversoir des Âmes. Qu'en penses-tu, Kingsley ?

— Harry, je te reconnais bien là, sourit mon supérieur. Je vais voir s'ils sont disponibles, et s'ils sont prêts à discuter avec vous. Je leur envoie un hibou de ce pas. En attendant, vous feriez bien d'aller faire le ménage dans votre bureau.

J'échangeai un rapide regard avec Olivier avant de comprendre. Nous avions passé plusieurs heures à éplucher le courrier du Déversoir des Âmes en quête d'un indice, et des lettres devaient traîner un peu partout dans notre réduit. Compte tenu du fait que cette piste ne menait nulle part, tout était bon pour la poubelle, à présent.

Nous retournâmes donc dans notre bureau, et nous jetâmes des poignées entières d'enveloppes et de feuillets dans la corbeille à papier qui avala le tout avec force rots et grognements satisfaits. Olivier semblait aussi pressé que moi de se débarrasser de tout ce courrier inutile et rempli de niaiseries. Certes, nous n'avions pas fini de tout lire, mais nous étions quasiment certains qu'aucun indice n'était resté caché dedans.

Une fois cet encombrant tas de paperasses disparu, Olivier nettoya le dessus de sa table de travail, car en embarquant une poignée de lettres, il avait renversé sa bouteille d'encre. Ce fut assez rigolo, car mon coéquipier maîtrisait relativement mal les sorts ménagers.

— _Recurvite !_, répétait-il en agitant sa baguette magique pour faire disparaître les dernières taches. Je finis par venir à son secours, et nettoyai le reste du carnage d'un seul sort.

— Comment tu fais, me demanda Olivier. C'est toi qui fais le ménage dans ta baraque, ou quoi ?

— Nan, répliquai-je. Quand j'étais à Poudlard, ma vieille copine Hermione avait pris à cœur les conditions de travail des elfes de maison, et quand je me suis installé tout seul, elle m'a fait apprendre les sorts ménagers à coups de pompe dans le train pour que j'assure moi-même l'entretien de mon logis sans faire appel aux services d'un elfe…

— Les femmes sont foutrement trop tordues. Dis, ajouta-t-il au bout d'un moment, tu crois qu'elles trouvent que les mecs qui font le ménage sont sexy ?

— Olivier, t'es rien qu'un bouffeur de grenouilles taré !

On se disputa comme ça pour rire pendant un moment, histoire de passer le temps. En effet, nous ne pouvions pas faire grand-chose tant que nous n'avions pas interrogé les parents d'Andréas Smith.

Ce qui arriva assez rapidement.

Olivier et moi papotions gentiment en classant de vieux dossiers d'affaires résolues à envoyer aux archives quand Kingsley vint nous trouver dans notre bureau.

— Je viens de recevoir un retour de hibou des Smith, dit-il. Ils devraient arriver au ministère d'ici quelques instants, et je viens de vous réserver une salle d'interrogatoire. Réfléchissez bien aux questions que vous allez leur poser, et Harry, ne fais pas de vague.

Il faisait allusion au manque de patience dont je faisais preuve à l'adolescence, et qui se manifestait encore de temps en temps. Je réprimai un grognement vexé avant de suivre mon chef jusqu'à la salle d'interrogatoire prévue, accompagné d'Olivier.

oOØOo

Mr. Smith était un homme grand, blond et maigre, à l'instar de son petit frère, d'après ce dont je crus me souvenir. Son épouse était rousse, plutôt petite, et très voluptueuse. Une femme splendide, ne pus-je m'empêcher de penser. Ils portaient des robes de sorcier de bonne coupe qui avaient dû leur coûter une petite fortune. L'homme, le menton levé bien haut, avait un air sûr de lui et un rien prétentieux, une fois encore le même que son frère longtemps auparavant. La femme avait les yeux rouges et l'air fatigué, ce qui curieusement ajoutait à son charme. Ils nous dévisagèrent un instant en entrant dans la salle d'interrogatoire, leurs regards s'attardant machinalement sur ma cicatrice (eh oui, Harry Potter, c'est toujours moi). Puis Mr. Smith me tendit la main en disant d'une voix douce :

— Je suis Jonas Smith. Enchanté, Mr. Potter.

— Tiffany Smith, se présenta son épouse.

Nous nous assîmes tous les quatre de part et d'autre de la grande table qui occupait une grande partie de la pièce. Olivier sortit de sa poche plusieurs feuilles de parchemin et une plume dactylo (la même chose qu'une plume à papote, mais sans les mensonges). Nous observâmes un moment le couple, puis je laissai mon coéquipier commencer l'interrogatoire.

— Mr. et Mrs. Smith, dit-il, permettez-nous avant toute chose de vous présenter nos plus sincères condoléances.

Tiffany Smith sortit un mouchoir de son sac à main, et son mari nous remercia d'un signe de tête. Olivier reprit :

— Dans le cadre de l'enquête sur la mort de votre fils, nous souhaiterions savoir un certain nombre de choses sur lui, ses habitudes, ses fréquentations, et ainsi de suite. En premier lieu, quelles étaient ses relations avec vous.

— Plutôt bonnes, répondit Jonas Smith. Andréas était un bon garçon. Il se comportait toujours très bien avec nous, il avait de bons résultats à Poudlard, et il ne fricotait pas avec des voyous. Rien dont nous aurions pu nous plaindre.

— Il était plutôt secret, ajouta Tiffany. Je crois qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis, il ne faisait partie d'aucune "bande", si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…

— Je comprends tout à fait, dit Olivier, tandis que sa plume notait les informations.

— L'été dernier, reprit Mrs. Smith, il nous a dit qu'il s'était trouvé une petite amie qui était un peu plus jeune que lui. Il semblait être très amoureux d'elle. Il a voulu lui acheter un bijou pour son anniversaire, qui avait lieu pendant les grandes vacances, et il est venu me demander conseil. Je l'ai accompagné dans une bijouterie, et il lui a offert un très joli pendentif.

Je me souvenais avoir vu ce collier, même si à ce moment, je ne savais pas d'où il venait. Lorsque Lycénia avait fêté ses quinze ans, Remus et Tonks nous avaient invités, Ginny, Alice et moi. La gamine portait une robe neuve pour l'occasion, et un pendentif d'origine inconnue – une sorte de fleur en argent et en grenat – reposait dans le creux de son cou. Ma femme admiré le bijou, et Lycénia avait rougi avant de le serrer nerveusement dans son poing serré. J'en étais là de mes réflexions quand Olivier reprit ses questions.

— Savez-vous pourquoi Andréas n'est pas revenu chez vous pour les fêtes ? Pourquoi est-il resté à l'école ?

— Il était en septième année, expliqua Jonas Smith. Comme vous l'a dit ma femme, il n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis, mais il y avait un ou deux garçons de sa classe qu'il aimait bien, et avec qui il a voulu rester pour passer Noël. Il y en a un notamment, Patrick O'Donnell, qui est irlandais. Ce garçon voulait regagner son pays après avoir obtenu ses ASPIC, et je pense qu'Andréas et lui auraient eu du mal à se revoir par la suite.

— Vous avez connu cet ami, demandai-je.

— Nous l'avons vu une ou deux fois sur le Chemin de Traverse et à la gare. Un gentil garçon, lui aussi. Préfet en chef, d'après ce que nous a dit Andréas. Il veut intégrer une équipe de Quidditch après Poudlard.

La plume dactylo notait toujours les informations. Nous posâmes encore quelques questions aux Smith, dont nous n'apprîmes pas grand-chose. À part le fait qu'Andréas n'était pas fils unique. Il avait un frère aîné qui s'appelait Tobias, et qui travaillait à la librairie de Pré-au-Lard. Olivier et moi prîmes en note ses coordonnées, dans le but de l'interroger par la suite. Selon le couple Smith, les deux frères étaient extrêmement proches. Lorsque Tobias avait quitté la maison familiale pour s'installer à Pré-au-Lard, Andréas ne l'avait pas très bien vécu. Et apparemment, ils se voyaient régulièrement quand les sorties au village organisées par Poudlard le permettaient. Le frère aîné était célibataire, ses parents ne lui connaissaient pas de petite amie, il était passionné par son travail et semblait – selon le couple Smith toujours ­– n'avoir jamais aimé que les livres. Lorsque j'échangeai un regard avec Olivier, je compris qu'il pensait la même chose que moi : il serait certainement fort intéressant d'interroger ce Tobias Smith. Peut-être que lui, en tant que confident de son petit frère, aurait plus de choses à nous apprendre sur lui que les parents.

L'entretien achevé, nous raccompagnâmes les parents Smith jusqu'à l'ascenseur permettant de quitter le département des Aurors et de sortir du ministère. La journée de travail était quasiment terminée. Olivier et moi allâmes trouver Kingsley à son bureau pour discuter avec lui de ce que nous avaient appris Jonas et Tiffany Smith et discuter de la marche à suivre et d'éventuelles conclusions à tirer de cet interrogatoire. Le chef nous donna l'autorisation d'aller à Pré-au-Lard le lendemain matin pour parler au frère aîné, ainsi qu'à Poudlard pour poser quelques questions au dénommé Patrick O'Donnell, camarade et ami de la victime. On parla un petit moment, puis je me préparai à regagner mon domicile. La journée avait été fatigante, entre la matinée passée à éplucher l'ennuyeux et inutile courrier du Déversoir des Âmes, et l'après-midi à interroger la fille du Jardin de Phyllis, puis le couple Smith. J'espérai pouvoir passer une soirée tranquille avec ma femme et ma fille, manger un bon dîner, papoter un peu avec Alice de la Grande Enquête ou d'autre chose, et peut-être remplir mon devoir conjugal avec Ginny avant une bonne nuit de sommeil. Il faut dire que les deux derniers soirs avaient été durs, entre le dîner rébarbatif et épuisant pour les nerfs chez Ron et Hermione l'avant-veille et la visite surprise de Lycénia la veille (sans parler de ma rupture avec Fatality), je n'avais guère eu le temps de me reposer. Je bâillai plusieurs fois avant d'enfiler ma cape, de dire bonsoir à mes collègues et de me rendre dans l'espace réserver au transplanage pour rentrer chez moi.

oOØOo

Lorsque je pénétrai dans mon salon, Ginny était assise sur le canapé, les pieds sur la table basse, et elle lisait l'édition du matin de la _Gazette du Sorcier_. Elle posa son journal en me voyant arriver, et elle se leva pour m'embrasser. _Eh ben voilà,_ ne pus-je m'empêcher de penser. _C'est comme ça qu'une femme doit accueillir son mari, plutôt qu'en lui gueulant dessus parce qu'il est en retard ou parce qu'il a raconté à leurs enfants des histoires qui ne lui conviennent pas…_ Décidément, ma réconciliation avec Ginny avait du bon.

— Comment s'est passé ta journée, me demanda mon épouse quand elle me relâcha.

— Fatigante, répondis-je. Deux interrogatoires, une fausse piste, une ou deux perspectives, mais pas grand-chose de nouveau, en somme.

— Ah…

— Par contre, ajoutai-je pour la taquiner, j'ai interrogé deux très jolies femmes.

Je faisais bien sûr allusion à Sheryl et à Tiffany Smith. Pas le même genre de beauté, mais magnifiques toutes les deux. Et bien entendu, Ginny se renfrogna immédiatement.

— Jalouse ?

— J'espère simplement qu'elles ne se sont pas montrées trop entreprenantes avec mon mari, c'est tout…

— Rassure-toi, dis-je. L'une une femme mariée, et l'autre une prostituée qui d'une part était terrorisée, et qui d'autre part était la deuxième petite amie d'Andréas Smith. Elle n'était pas au courant de sa mort, et elle était trop occupée pour me reluquer.

— Hum…

Ginny sembla rassurée. Quelque part, j'eus envie de rire. Elle s'était toujours montrée un peu possessive avec moi, mais pendant tous ces mois où nous étions en désaccord à propos de notre fille, elle avait ignoré que j'allais me faire consoler dans le lit d'une autre. Les femmes sont vraiment des créatures étranges, quoiqu'on en dise.

— Où est Alice ?, demandai-je au bout d'un moment.

— Dans sa chambre, me renseigna Ginny. Je pense d'ailleurs que tu devrais aller lui parler. Même si officiellement, personne ne sait ce qui s'est vraiment passé, la disparition d'Andréas Smith commence à faire du bruit. Alice a reçu une lettre d'une de ses copines restée à Poudlard pour les fêtes, et qui ne lui parle que de ça. Apparemment, les rumeurs les plus farfelues courent dans l'école à propos de ce garçon. J'ai voulu défendre à Alice de dire à son ami qu'il était mort et que tu étais chargé de l'enquête, mais elle a commencé à bouder.

Ben tiens, pensai-je. Après tout, ce n'était pas surprenant. Alice était un peu jeune pour saisir le poids du secret de la mort d'Andréas Smith. À ses yeux, la perspective d'avoir des infos croustillantes et très vraies à raconter à ses copines était bien plus intéressante que de tout garder pour elle. Pourtant, il me semblait lui avoir fait promettre de n'en parler à personne…

— Je monte la voir tout de suite, dis-je en me dirigeant vers l'escalier.

oOØOo

Un mince rai de lumière filtrait de sous la porte de la chambre d'Alice. Je frappai, puis entrai. Ma fille était vautrée sur son lit, au milieu de ses animaux en peluche, le dernier numéro de _Quidditch Magazine_ ouvert devant elle.

— Bonsoir, ma chérie, dis-je.

— Salut, Papa. Alors, ça avance, la Grande Enquête ?

— Doucement… D'ailleurs, il faut qu'on en parle, de la Grande Enquête. Ou plus précisément de tout ce que je t'ai raconté sur le sujet.

Alice fronça les sourcils. Puis elle posa sa revue, se redressa et s'assit en tailleur au milieu de son lit.

— Quoi, demanda-t-elle. Maman t'a raconté à propos de la lettre de Kitty ?

— Oui, elle m'en a parlé. Elle m'a même dit qu'elle t'avait interdit de parler à ta copine de ce qui était arrivé à Andréas Smith.

— Mouais…, grogna Alice en faisant la moue.

— Et ta mère a raison, assénai-je. Il faut que tu comprennes que la mort d'Andréas Smith doit rester secrète le plus longtemps possible. Je te l'ai dit, la première fois où je t'ai parlé de mon enquête, tu t'en souviens ? Ils n'en ont pas encore parlé dans les journaux, et le silence doit être fait là-dessus jusqu'à la rentrée des vacances de Noël. Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi ?

— Parce que c'est toi qui es chargé de l'enquête et que tu es le Survivant ?

— Pas seulement, concédai-je. C'est vrai que mon… euh… mon rôle pendant la dernière guerre pourrait représenter une pression supplémentaire venant des médias.

— Ça veut dire quoi ? Que s'ils savent que c'est toi, les journalistes viendront te casser les c…

— Alice, nom de Dieu !

— Pardon, Papa.

— Hum, je disais. La vraie raison pour laquelle il ne faut pas que ça se sache pour le moment, c'est que si les gens savaient qu'un élève de Poudlard est mort, ils se mettraient à imaginer des choses pas forcément vraies. Ils penseraient qu'un assassin en folie veut s'attaquer à leurs enfants. Qu'il n'a peut-être tué qu'une fois, mais qu'il pourrait recommencer. Ça pourrait créer une véritable panique. Tu n'as pas connu la guerre, Alice, mais moi, ta mère, les parents de tes camarades, tout ce monde-là a su ce que c'était. Le monde sorcier n'a pas besoin d'une histoire comme celle-là. Le ministère et le bureau des Aurors où je travaille ne veulent pas créer une nouvelle panique.

— Oui, mais si j'en parle à Kitty, ça ne veut pas dire que tout le monde sera au courant…

— Mais si Kitty en parle à quelqu'un, que ce quelqu'un en parle à quelqu'un et ainsi de suite, ça finira par se savoir…

— Mais tu m'as dit qu'à la rentrée de Noël, ce ne sera plus obligatoirement un secret, je pourrai lui dire à ce moment-là ?

— On verra.

— Mais en attendant, je lui dis quoi, à Kitty ? Qu'est-ce que je dois mettre dans ma lettre ?

— Parle-lui d'autre chose, je ne sais pas, moi, de Quidditch, ou de ce que tu veux… Si tu tiens à répondre à ce qu'elle te dit sur Andréas Smith, je veux bien te donner une idée sur ce que tu peux lui dire ou pas. Ça te va ?

Alice inclina la tête, puis elle se leva et alla fouiller dans le tiroir de son bureau pour en sortir la fameuse lettre. Au moment où elle allait me la donner pour que je la lise, Ginny entra dans la chambre.

— Harry ?

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Ginny ?

— Je viens de recevoir un hibou de Remus. Lis-le, je trouve ça extrêmement bizarre…

Je fronçai les sourcils tandis que ma femme me tendait un feuillet de parchemin. Le message était le suivant :

_Chère Ginny,_

_Si Harry est rentré, dis-lui que je veux vous voir dès ce soir tous les trois, lui, toi et Alice. Si jamais il rentre tard, dis-lui de passer à la maison demain matin à la première heure. J'ai découvert quelque chose qui m'inquiète beaucoup mais qui pourrait éventuellement l'intéresser. À tout à l'heure, j'espère. Remus (Lunard)_

Mon froncement de sourcils s'accentua. Ainsi que l'avait dit Ginny, ce message était très bizarre. Ma curiosité était piquée, et malgré moi, j'étais en même temps un peu soucieux, puisque cette chose que Remus avait découverte l'inquiétait. J'espérai que ce n'était pas trop grave. En outre, s'il disait que ça risquait de m'intéresser, ça devait concerner Lycénia. Je regardai Ginny :

— Ça ne te gêne pas si on y va tout de suite ?

— Pas du tout, répondit-elle. Du moment qu'on ne reste pas dîner, j'ai toujours un peu de mal avec la cuisine de Tonks.

— D'accord. Alice ? Tu vas nous accompagner, on va passer chez Remus, pour un petit moment.

— Pourquoi ?, demanda ma fille d'un air ennuyé.

Elle était décidément casanière, et je me pris à espérer que ça allait durer.

— Parce que Remus a quelque chose à me montrer. C'est pour la Grande Enquête, et si tu viens avec nous, tu verras Sirius.

Je venais de prononcer le mot magique, si on peut dire. Alice bondit jusqu'au miroir accroché au mur à côté de la fenêtre, et elle jeta un coup d'œil à son reflet en marmonnant :

— Par le calcif de Merlin, je suis toute décoiffée. Papa, Maman, vous pouvez me laisser cinq minutes ?

J'échangeai un regard amusé avec Ginny, et nous redescendîmes dans le salon. Je remis ma cape, que j'avais ôtée si peu de temps auparavant, et Ginny alla chercher la sienne, avant de sortir le pot de poudre de Cheminette qui était rangé dans le placard. Juste après ça, Alice revint. Elle avait coiffé ses cheveux blonds en chignon, ce qui la vieillissait un peu, et elle avait troqué ses vêtements moldus pendouillants contre une robe de sorcière toute propre. Elle enfila sa cape à son tour. Ginny mit un peu de poudre de Cheminette dans l'âtre, et nous quittâmes tous les trois la maison après avoir annoncé l'adresse de Remus.

Tout en tourbillonnant dans le réseau londonien des cheminées, je me demandai ce que Remus pouvait bien avoir à me montrer, et je pensais qu'une fois de plus, pour la soirée tranquille, c'était râpé.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes de l'auteur :**

Je remercie **Laeti93**, **Alixe**, **Alana** **Chantelune**,**'Clochett'**, **Zazaone**, **Love-pingo**, **clodina**,**tchingtchong**, **pitch**, **chrys63**, **cram** et**KaKa** **la** **Zen** pour leurs reviews. Vous trouverez des réponses sur mon Livejournal à une entrée datée du 6 février 2008. Merci beaucoup à tout le monde.

Vous aurez peut-être (ou non) constaté le changement de rating de cette fic. La fin de ce chapitre étant, disons les choses franchement, macabre, j'ai préféré passer au rating M pour m'éviter des ennuis avec l'administration du site. J'en profite donc pour vous prévenir : ne pas lire ce chapitre juste après un repas, ou alors, à vos risques et périls.

Merci à Alixe pour la relecture.

_Ce chapitre est dédié à Mathilde._

_Bonne lecture à tout le monde._

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Poèmes sanglants.**

Visiblement, Remus nous attendait. Il était assis devant la cheminée, sur un canapé un rien élimé. Je n'avais pas vu le vieil ami de mon père faire une tête pareille depuis la guerre : les cernes sous ses yeux étaient de plus en plus prononcés, il avait la pâleur d'un vampire, et ses cheveux gris étaient ébouriffés sur sa tête, sans doute à force d'y passer les mains. Il eut un soupir de soulagement en nous voyant arriver :

— Ah, vous voilà, dit-il. Harry, je suis heureux que tu aies pu venir maintenant.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe, demandai-je.

— Avant d'en venir au fait, j'ai des choses à vous demander. Je dois parler à Harry seul à seul. Les enfants ne sont pas encore au courant de ce j'ai découvert ce matin, mais ils se doutent de quelque chose. Dora essaie de s'occuper de Lycénia, mais ce n'est pas facile. La pauvre petite ne va pas bien du tout. Ginny, ce serait gentil si tu allais les rejoindre. Et toi, Alice, tu devrais aller voir les garçons. Ils seront contents de te voir, et ça leur fera un peu de bien vu que ce qui est arrivé à Andréas Smith les rend encore plus insupportables que d'habitude.

Alice rougit un peu, et Ginny fronça les sourcils :

— Remus, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, mais je peux éventuellement comprendre que tu ne veuilles pas en parler à tes enfants, mais…

— Harry t'en parlera s'il le souhaite.

Remus semblait de plus en plus agité, et ma femme et ma fille quittèrent rapidement la pièce. Nous nous retrouvâmes donc seuls. L'ancien Maraudeur se leva, et alla chercher une bouteille de whisky Pur Feu dans un placard :

— Tu en veux un verre ?

J'acceptai d'un signe de tête. Remus nous servit une ration d'alcool, puis il se rassit avant de sortir une enveloppe de la poche de sa robe de sorcier.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?, demandai-je.

— Tu n'as pas idée, répondit Remus d'un ton sombre. J'ai trouvé ça ce matin, et ça m'a mis dans un état pas possible. J'en ai parlé à Dora, ça ne m'a pas calmé, et c'est elle qui m'a conseillé de te faire venir, parce que tu saurais sans doute quoi faire, et je ne voulais pas inquiéter les enfants. J'ai tendance à paniquer quand quelque chose les concerne. Et cette lettre… Cette lettre est adressée à Lycénia. Elle a dû la recevoir hier. Je l'ai trouvée sur sa table de nuit en allant aérer sa chambre ce matin. Ça n'a l'air de rien, mais il y a quelque chose de caché dans ce message j'ai repéré immédiatement.

J'adressai un regard interrogateur à Remus qui me tendit l'enveloppe en disant :

— Lis, je t'explique après.

Le message contenu dans l'enveloppe était en fait un poème. Il était écrit avec une encre rouge foncé dont, curieusement, la couleur et l'aspect me rappelèrent quelque chose.

_Vous êtes belle comme un lys_

_Vous avez encore la douceur de l'enfance_

_Le rouge de l'impureté_

_Ne souillera pas votre innocence_

_Il vous protègera_

_Que ceci soit mon serment._

— C'est mal écrit, dis-je. Vraiment bas de gamme.

— Ce n'est pas l'important, répliqua Remus. Ce poème a été écrit avec du sang.

C'était donc ça, pensai-je. Je comprenais à présent pourquoi ça m'évoquait quelque chose. Je me souvins de mes quinze ans, ma cinquième année à Poudlard, quand cette vieille truie sadique d'Ombrage s'amusait à me faire écrire des lignes avec mon propre sang pour que le message s'imprime sur ma peau.

— J'ai senti l'odeur quand je suis entré dans la chambre de Lycénia, expliqua Remus. Elle n'était pas très forte, mais pour un loup-garou, même hors des périodes de métamorphose, ça se remarque. J'ai cherché partout d'où ça pouvait venir, pour finir par le sentir sur le papier. Je suis très inquiet, Harry. Qui peut envoyer des lettres écrites avec du sang à ma fille ? Et d'où peut venir ce sang, d'abord ?

J'avais un léger doute sur la question, mais l'idée était trop farfelue, il y avait trop de choses à vérifier pour que je puisse l'exposer maintenant. Je me contentai donc de répondre :

— Pour le savoir, il faudrait que j'emporte cette lettre. Le service de médicomagie légale du ministère s'en occupera très rapidement. Tu veux bien me confier ce poème ?

— Bien sûr. Lycénia ne sait pas que je l'ai pris. J'en ai fait une copie que j'ai mise sur sa table de nuit à la place de l'originale, elle a certainement pris le sang pour de l'encre rouge ordinaire, et elle se s'est rendue compte de rien.

Je rangeai donc la lettre à l'abri dans ma cape en disant :

— Je prends l'affaire en charge, mais tu as bien fait de m'en parler. Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus, mais il est possible que cette lettre soit liée au meurtre d'Andréas Smith, vu que Lycénia était sa petite amie.

— C'est bien ce que je pensais. D'ailleurs, comment avance ton enquête ?

— On est tombés sur une fausse piste. La prostituée que fréquentait le gamin était innocente. Ils se rencontraient juste de temps en temps pour des siestes crapuleuses.

— Ça me rend malade que cette petite saleté ait pu faire ça à ma fille. Enfin bon, il est mort, ça ne sert à rien de revenir dessus, j'espère seulement que Lycénia s'en remettra le plus vite possible…

La conversation dériva alors sur autre chose. Quelques instants plus tard, Tonks débarqua dans la pièce avec Ginny et Lycénia. La gamine avait les yeux rouges, Tonks avait l'air fatiguée, et ma femme semblait vouloir rentrer. Remus nous invita à rester dîner, mais nous refusâmes poliment. Ginny remonta l'escalier pour chercher Alice, et je sentis peser sur moi le regard soupçonneux de Lycénia. Je m'efforçai de l'ignorer.

Après avoir salué la famille de Remus, je regagnai mon logis par cheminée avec ma femme et ma fille. Je me sentais épuisée, mais en même temps, cette histoire de lettre de sang me préoccupait énormément.

oOØOo

Le reste de la soirée se passa en douceur. Nous dînâmes rapidement, et Alice ne tarda pas à monter dans sa chambre. Elle s'était montrée pensive pendant tout le repas, et Ginny et moi nous doutions parfaitement qu'un des fils jumeaux de Remus y était pour quelque chose. Elle ne me posa même pas de question sur les avancées de la Grande Enquête ou sur la discussion que j'avais eue avec l'ami de mon père. Elle était ailleurs, au pays des jeunes adolescentes amoureuses. Ça me fit presque un peu de chagrin.

Lorsqu'Alice fut montée se coucher, je me retrouvai donc seul avec ma femme. Je lui montrai la lettre que Remus m'avait donnée. Comme moi, elle trouva le poème ridicule, et lorsque je lui expliquai avec quoi il avait été écrit, elle eut un frisson.

Ça me rappelle cette peste d'Ombrage et ses punitions infâmes, dit-elle.

— J'ai pensé exactement à la même chose.

— La fois où elle m'a forcée à écrire des lignes avec mon propre sang et une de ses maudites plumes, j'ai souffert le martyre. Je me suis mise à pleurer, et cette vieille horreur a trouvé ça drôle…

— Tu as été punie par Ombrage ?, m'étonnai-je. Je n'étais pas au courant.

— Harry, à cette époque, on ne se parlait pas beaucoup, tu t'en souviens ? Je sortais avec Michael Corner, et tu étais amoureux de Cho Chang. Et tu avais autre chose à faire que de te préoccuper de moi…

— Et qu'est-ce que tu avais fait pour qu'elle te punisse ?

— Hum… J'avais malencontreusement laissé échapper pendant son cours que les compétences de Dumbledore pour diriger Poudlard étaient supérieures aux siennes, c'est tout…

Je méditai sur le sujet pendant un instant. C'était une drôle d'époque. Les souvenirs qui s'y rattachaient étaient pour la plupart franchement sinistres, mais j'ignorais à ce moment-là que le pire était encore à venir. Ginny me tira de mes pensées en me remettant la lettre sous le nez :

— Harry, as-tu fait attention à ce que disait ce poème ?

— Quelle importance, il est complètement pourri. Il n'y a même pas de rimes.

— Si, justement, c'est important. Relis bien le troisième vers…

— _Le rouge de l'impureté…_Le rouge… Le rouge du sang ?

— Et ça se prétend Auror… Tu en as mis, du temps.

— Mais-euh, pleurnichai-je d'un ton vexé, étrangement semblable à celui d'Olivier, qu'est-ce que les Aurors ont à faire avec la poésie, surtout quand elle est aussi minable ?

­— Les indices peuvent être partout, c'est pas ce qu'on t'a appris à l'Académie ?

— Ben si…

Je me sentais tout penaud. Ma propre femme venait de me damer le pion.

— Ne fais pas cette tête-là, dit doucement Ginny en posant sa tête sur mon épaule. Je suis sûre que tu aurais fini par le deviner. Tu es fatigué, c'est tout…

— J'aime bien quand tu joues les flatteuses, répliquai-je en souriant.

Son regard se fit un peu — si peu — lubrique.

— Ça vaut bien une petite récompense, qu'en penses-tu ?

oOØOo

Après un petit intermède à l'horizontale fort agréable et dont la teneur ne vous regarde absolument pas, je reposais étendu sur le dos à côté de Ginny lorsqu'elle me murmura :

— Harry, le rouge n'est pas seulement la couleur du sang… C'est aussi celle de la passion.

— Comment tu sais ça ?, demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

— C'est de la symbolique de base…

— Hein ? Et comment tu connais ça, toi, la _symbolique de base ?_

— Moi aussi j'ai écrit des poésies…

— Oui, c'est vrai. _Tes yeux sont verts comme le crapaud frais du matin_, et blablabla…

— Tu vas te taire, oui ?

Ginny me tapa sur le bras pour rire, puis elle se cala contre moi pour dormir. J'entendis un vague « bonne nuit », auquel je répondis d'un ton absent.

J'ignorais que, en dehors de ce truc enfantin et un peu niais sur les crapauds frais du matin, Ginny avait écrit des poèmes. Visiblement, c'était monnaie courante chez les adolescents. Puisqu'Andréas Smith lui-même…

_Nom de Dieu_, pensai-je. Le môme Smith avait écrit de la poésie. Lycénia avait reçu un poème écrit en lettres de sang. Voilà le lien qui avait fait naître mes doutes quand Remus m'avait montré sa trouvaille. J'aurais donné ma main à couper que ce message était l'œuvre de l'assassin. Et j'étais persuadé que le sang était soit le sien, soit celui de la victime. Il devait s'agir d'un genre de rite mystique de taré, comme dans les romans policiers bas de gamme. Je me dégageai de la douce étreinte de Ginny, et tendis le bras pour attraper la lettre posée sur ma table de nuit. Je relis le poème plusieurs fois, et essayai d'en comprendre le sens caché.

_Vous êtes belle comme un lys_

_Vous avez encore la douceur de l'enfance_

Ça, c'était du compliment bête et bateau, voire un peu malsain. Une façon ampoulée de dire que Lycénia était une jolie gamine innocente à la peau blanche.

_Le rouge de l'impureté_

_Ne souillera pas votre innocence_

Le rouge de l'impureté, celui du sang, comme l'avait fort justement fait remarquer ma femme. Celui du sang de Smith qui l'avait trompée avec une prostituée, l'assassin devait le savoir. D'ailleurs, n'avait-il pas commis son crime à Pré-au-Lard, juste après que le gamin ait quitté Sheryl ?

_Il vous protègera_

_Que ceci soit mon serment._

Je compris à la lecture de ces derniers vers que l'assassin se prenait pour l'ange gardien de Lycénia. Il avait voulu « punir » Smith pour lui avoir manqué de respect. Pour avoir couché avec une autre, une putain de surcroît, juste parce qu'elle voulait attendre avant de coucher avec lui. Il avait écouté ses pulsions plutôt que les sentiments de sa copine, et il en avait payé le prix.

À présent, restait à découvrir son identité. Et vite, parce que Lycénia était en danger. La pauvre gamine était toute éplorée à cause de la perte de son petit copain, mais tôt ou tard, l'eau coulera sous les ponts, et elle finira par s'attacher à un autre garçon. L'assassin le tuera-t-il aussi à ce moment-là ? Et qu'est-ce qui l'empêchera de s'en prendre à Lycénia ? Il faudrait que j'en parle à Remus et à Tonks. Ils se feront un sang d'encre, mais je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Et il faudrait aussi que je pose des questions à la gamine. Il fallait que je sache si elle avait reçu d'autres poèmes de ce taré. Bien sûr, il faudrait la jouer serré. Car elle n'était pas au courant que son père avait chipé la lettre et que je l'avais lue. Et il faudrait que je fasse un rapport à Kingsley sur ce poème, que je le porte au service de médicomagie légale pour que le sang soit analysé, et…

Par les bretelles de Merlin, entre ça, l'histoire du Déversoir des Âmes qui était du flan, et le frère et le pote d'Andréas Smith à interroger, je ne savais plus du tout où j'en étais.

Je reposai la lettre, soufflai la dernière bougie près du lit, et m'étendis pour dormir. Mais le sommeil mit très, très longtemps à venir.

oOØOo

Ginny se leva en même temps que moi le lendemain matin. Cela lui arrivait rarement. Tandis que nous buvions notre café, elle me demanda ce que je souhaitais faire pour le nouvel an. Je restai un moment la bouche ouverte comme un idiot avant de me rendre compte que nous étions le 30 décembre, déjà. La Grande Enquête avait surgi dans ma vie le surlendemain de Noël, et la pression et l'excitation m'avait complètement fait sortir tout ça de l'esprit. Pour le coup, je ne me sentais carrément pas d'humeur à faire la fête. La Saint-Sylvestre m'apparaissait même comme un obstacle dans mon travail. Mais pour ne pas vexer Ginny, je ne dis rien, me contentant de lui dire que je préférais passer une soirée tranquille avec elle et Alice, voire ses frères si elle y tenait, et que je ne voulais pas aller chez sa mère. Ma femme pinça les lèvres. Molly comptait sans doute sur notre présence à l'inénarrable et ennuyeux banquet Weasley au Terrier avec toute la famille, les gamins qui piaillent et tout le fourniment. J'avais mal à la tête rien que d'y penser. Et je me rendis compte que j'avais raison quand Ginny soupira :

— Très bien. Je vais envoyer un hibou à Maman pour lui dire que tu as du travail et que nous ne pourrons pas venir. Mais tu devrais faire un effort, Harry, ce sont mes parents…

— Je sais, Gin. Mais je n'ai pas la tête à ça. Je suis fatigué, j'ai envie d'avoir la paix, et si nous allons là-bas, je penserai à l'enquête tout le temps, je ne m'amuserai pas, et donc toi et Alice non plus.

Ma femme poussa un nouveau soupir, et je lui pris la main en m'excusant platement, même si je n'en pensais pas un seul mot. La Grande Enquête était l'excuse idéale pour échapper à ma belle-mère. Je n'osai imaginer la dispute épouvantable qui aurait eu lieu entre Ginny et moi s'il n'y avait pas eu cette affaire.

Je partis travailler quelques instants plus tard. Une nouvelle journée surchargée se pointait à l'horizon. Lorsque j'embrassai Ginny avant de transplaner pour le Ministère, j'eus un très mauvais pressentiment.

J'avais l'impression qu'il allait encore se passer des trucs.

oOØOo

Kingsley était occupé à lire le rapport d'enquête d'une autre équipe d'Aurors quand je débarquai dans son bureau un peu plus tard. Je me tins poliment à l'écart de mon supérieur pour lui laisser le temps de terminer, mais il me posa ses papiers dès qu'il me vit. Je lui montrai alors le poème sanglant que j'avais apporté avec moi, et lui expliquai les conclusions que j'avais tirées de cette histoire.

— Tes idées sont intéressantes, approuva Kingsley. Maintenant, il faut vérifier si elles sont justes. Rappelle-moi qui s'est occupé de l'autopsie du môme Smith.

— C'est Susan Bones, du Département de la Justice magique, répondis-je.

— Très bien. Envoie-lui une note de service pour lui dire de venir. Tu lui expliqueras tout ça et tu lui donneras ce poème. Si c'est le sang de Smith, elle le reconnaîtra, puisque c'est elle qui l'a analysé. Par contre, si c'est celui de quelqu'un d'autre, toutes les pistes restent ouvertes.

— Cette analyse prendra combien de temps ?

— Comment veux-tu que je le sache, je ne suis pas médicomage, moi.

— Et pendant ce temps, on fait quoi ?

— Tu t'assieds, tu bois un café, et on attend ton paresseux de coéquipier. Après ça, vous allez à Pré-au-Lard rendre visite au frère de Smith. Pour son pote à Poudlard, je vais vous remplir les papiers. Il vous faut une autorisation pour interroger un élève, que vous montrerez au professeur McGonagall quand vous serez sur place.

J'inclinai la tête avant de m'asseoir gentiment et de me faire apparaître une tasse de café, comme un bon garçon obéissant. Pendant que mon breuvage refroidissait, je rédigeai une note de service à Susan. Puis je bus mon café, et le temps qu'Olivier arrive, Kingsley avait pris une feuille de parchemin où il avait rédigé ceci :

_Je, soussigné, Kingsley Shackelbolt, chef de la Brigade des Aurors, ai chargé par la suivante les Aurors Harry Potter et Olivier Leroy à interroger l'élève Patrick O'Donnell dans le cadre de l'enquête sur la disparition d'Andréas Smith._

En attendant la venue de Susan, je racontai à Olivier l'histoire de la lettre et l'emploi du temps de la journée. Mon coéquipier demanda à lire le poème, et il le trouva complètement stupide. Puis il se fit apparaître à son tour une tasse de café, et Susan arriva. On lui expliqua à nouveau le problème, et elle partit avec la lettre en disant qu'elle nous communiquerait les résultats dans la journée.

Cette affaire réglée, je pus transplaner avec Olivier pour Pré-au-Lard.

oOØOo

Le jour était à peine levé quand nous arrivâmes au village. La matinée avait beau être bien entamée — il était un peu plus de dix heures du matin — les nuits écossaises étaient incroyablement longues, et je me demandai vaguement comment j'avais pu tolérer ce manque de lumière du temps de mes études. Ça devait être le cadet de mes soucis. Les préparations pour la Saint-Sylvestre battaient leur plein. Les sorciers employés de la municipalité retiraient à l'aide de leur baguette magique les Pères Noël gambadant et les traîneaux des guirlandes pour les remplacer par des _Happy new year_ de toutes les couleurs. Les boutiques d'alimentation étaient prises d'assaut par les restaurateurs, et en passant devant les Trois Balais, nous vîmes quantité de hiboux fondre sur le remplaçant de Madame Rosmerta, portant des messages de réservation de tables pour la soirée.

Le quartier où se trouvait la petite librairie, dans le centre du village, était un peu plus tranquille. Lorsque j'étais à Poudlard, j'étais allé une ou deux fois dans ce magasin, traîné par Hermione bien entendu. À l'époque, la boutique était gérée par une femme. Elle avait dû prendre sa retraite depuis, puisqu'à mon époque, elle était déjà âgée, et céder son fond de commerce à Tobias Smith.

Nous vîmes d'ailleurs ce dernier dès notre entrée dans la boutique. Planté au milieu de son local, il agitait sa baguette magique en tout sens, jetant des sorts de dépoussiérage sur ses étagères de bouquins.

Il ressemblait à une femme. La longueur de ses cheveux d'un blond criard atteignait le milieu de son dos. Il en avait relevé une partie en une sorte de queue de cheval perchée au sommet de son crâne. Il était plutôt grand, et il portait une robe rouge vif. Quand il se retourna pour nous regarder, je pus constater que ses yeux perçants en amande étaient bleu vif, du moins le droit, parce que le gauche était voilé par une mèche de cheveux. De dos, on aurait vraiment dit une gonzesse, mais de face, on constatait que sa morphologie était bel et bien celle d'un homme.

Il cligna des yeux, et demanda d'un ton aimable :

— Bonjour, je peux vous aider ?

— Vous êtes bien Tobias Smith ?

— Oui, c'est moi, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ?

— Je suis l'Auror Potter, dis-je, et voici mon collègue Leroy. On voudrait vous poser des questions concernant la disparition de votre frère Andréas.

— Potter, répéta Tobias Smith. _Harry_Potter ?

Je ne me donnai même pas la peine de répondre. L'homme plissa les yeux, et fixa un moment ma cicatrice. Je m'étais habitué depuis toutes ces années à ce qu'on observe cette partie de moi, mais le regard de Smith ne me plaisait pas, je n'eus su dire pour quoi. Il rangea sa baguette magique dans la poche de sa robe, et alla s'installer derrière son comptoir.

— J'ai reçu hier un hibou de mes parents, dit-il. Ne me parlez pas de _disparition_. Mon frère est mort.

— Toutes nos condoléances, dit Olivier, toujours à cheval sur la politesse. Nous ne savions pas si vous étiez au courant. Nous avons parlé à vos parents hier, et ils nous ont dit que vous étiez très proche d'Andréas.

— C'est vrai, répondit Tobias Smith, la gorge serrée. Nous avions beaucoup de choses en commun, lui et moi. S'il avait obtenu ses Aspics, on aurait travaillé ici tous les deux, je l'aurais engagé. Sa mort a été un tel choc que j'ai dû fermer mon magasin un peu plus tôt, même si je fais de bonnes ventes en ce moment. Je ne vous cacherai pas, Messieurs, que la perte de mon frère me fait énormément de chagrin. Et j'espère sincèrement que vous retrouverez le coupable très vite.

— Nous y travaillons, répondit Olivier. Vous avez connu les amis de votre frère ? Vous savez s'il avait des ennemis ?

— Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis. Je ne les ai jamais vus. La plupart du temps, quand il venait ici, il était tout seul. Quant aux ennemis, je ne sais pas. Il a écrit à une époque une petite annonce dans la presse pour rencontrer d'autres gens. Je lui ai dit de faire attention, parce qu'il pourrait tomber sur un malade. Vous devriez chercher de ce côté-là.

— C'est fait, répliquai-je brièvement. Cette piste n'a rien donné.

— Hum.

— Avez-vous connu sa petite amie ?, demandai-je.

— La petite qu'il fréquentait à Poudlard ? Oui, il me l'a présentée. Quand il ne venait pas me voir seul, il était avec elle. Une adorable jeune fille. Quel est son prénom, déjà ?

— Lycénia, répondis-je.

— C'est ça. Très gentille, très cultivée. Elle et mon frère étaient vraiment amoureux, c'était mignon comme tout.

Nous lui posâmes encore quelques questions, mais qui ne nous apportèrent aucune information de plus. Du moins, rien d'intéressant. Nous partîmes au bout d'un moment, mais au moment où Olivier allait pousser la porte, une idée me vint :

— Mr. Smith, étiez-vous au courant que votre frère écrivait de la poésie ?

— Bien sûr, répliqua-t-il en souriant. Ses poèmes étaient très beaux, en plus.

— Et vous, vous en écrivez ?

Il éclata de rire :

— Moi ? J'en ai écrit quelques uns quand j'étais plus jeune, mais ils se situaient du côté le plus nauséabond de la littérature. Je ne suis pas un artiste, moi. Je suis un commerçant.

Cette réponse me surprit un peu. Jonas et Tiffany Smith nous avaient dit qu'il adorait les livres, ce qui sous-entendait une certaine culture. Se décrire uniquement comme le gérant d'un magasin était assez étrange…

Et puis cet individu me semblait curieusement assez hypocrite. Mais ce n'était qu'une impression.

oOØOo

Olivier semblait un peu défait quand nous quittâmes la librairie :

— On ne trouvera jamais ce putain d'assassin, râla-t-il. On interroge des tas de gens, et tout ce qu'on apprend, c'est de la bouse de dragon. Ce môme, même s'il courait deux hippogriffes à la fois, avait tout du mec parfait, pourquoi on l'a descendu, alors, bon sang ? Et qui a fait ça ?

Je ne pus répondre à cette question. Moi-même, sans dire que je commençais à désespérer, voyais l'enlisement de notre enquête d'un mauvais œil. De plus, le temps nous était compté : les fêtes passées, il faudrait révéler l'affaire aux médias. Et là, Merlin seul savait ce qui allait se passer. Nous n'étions pas dans la merde.

Tout à nos pensées, nous nous dirigions vers le centre du village quand un hibou venu de je ne sais où fondit sur nous.

— C'est quoi, ça ?, s'écria Olivier en bondissant pour éviter l'oiseau qui semblait bien décidé à l'attaquer.

J'immobilisai tant bien que mal le volatile agité, et détachai le parchemin attaché à sa patte. Il était adressé à _Harry Potter et Olivier Leroy, quelque part entre Poudlard et Pré-au-Lard._

En fronçant les sourcils, nous lûmes le message avant de bondir :

_Harry et Olivier, cessez immédiatement ce que vous êtes en train de faire et filez immédiatement au Jardin de Phyllis. Un crime a eu lieu là-bas. Il semble que ce soit lié à l'affaire Smith. Prenez toutes les dépositions que vous pouvez et rentrez tout de suite au ministère. Kingsley._

Olivier et moi échangeâmes un regard avant de transplaner sur place.

oOØOo

La grosse matrone qui dirigeait l'endroit semblait nous attendre. Du fait du sort d'Amnésie que je lui avais jeté lors de ma première visite, elle ne me reconnut pas. Plus curieux, la présence d'Olivier, qui lui avait pourtant donné une petite fortune pour interroger Sheryl, ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid. Elle semblait en état de choc. Pâle comme un linge, transpirant à grosses gouttes, elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec la maquerelle rougeaude que nous avions rencontrée la veille. Dès que nous nous fûmes présentés, elle nous fit entrer dans son boui-boui sans un mot, et nous conduisit à son bureau.

— Messieurs, je suis ravie que vous ayez pu venir si vite, dit-elle. On a tué une de mes filles.

— Peut-on savoir son nom ?, demandai-je, quoiqu'il n'y ait aucun doute là-dessus.

— Sheryl Reuters.

Nouvel échange de regard avec Olivier. Sans dire que la chose était prévisible, c'était à peine surprenant.

— C'est une autre fille qui l'a retrouvée ce matin, expliqua la matrone. Elle est… dans les vestiaires. C'est horrible à voir. Je… J'ai renvoyé mes filles chez elles, ce spectacle est épouvantable, elles étaient toutes choquées. J'ai bien fait, dites ?

— Vous auriez dû leur demander de rester, répliquai-je. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Vous nous donnerez le nom des témoins, et on ira les interroger. En attendant, pouvons-nous voir le corps ?

— C'est au fond du couloir à gauche en sortant de ce bureau. Permettez-moi de ne pas vous accompagner, je ne veux plus jamais voir ça de ma vie.

— Ne bougez pas, avertit Olivier. On va voir ça, et on revient après pour vous interroger.

La femme inclina la tête, et sortit sa baguette magique pour se faire apparaître un verre d'alcool.

oOØOo

La porte du « vestiaire » était restée entrouverte. Avant même de regarder à l'intérieur, Olivier jeta le sort pour figer la scène du crime. Puis nous vîmes ce qu'il en était.

Les murs et le mobilier de la pièce — plusieurs lavabos et une cloison entière de petits placards — avaient dû être beige clair jadis. Car tout était couvert de sang. Le sol, les meubles, tout était souillé d'éclaboussures macabres. Et assise sur un lavabo se tenait un cadavre qui s'était appelé Sheryl. Ses cuisses étaient largement écartées dans une pose obscène. Et tout son tronc, de la base du cou à l'entrejambe, était ouvert, les entrailles et autres joyeusetés se baladant en liberté. Son visage, à demi caché par des mèches de cheveux collés de sang, avait été tailladé. Je m'approchai, en respirant lentement pour ne pas me trouver mal, et je constatai qu'on lui avait coupé les mains et arraché les yeux.

J'appliquai mes deux mains sur ma bouche. Je ne me sentais vraiment pas bien.

Olivier était resté en retrait, et d'une oreille, j'avais à nouveau entendu son chapelet de gros mots dans sa langue natale. Il s'approcha du cadavre en titubant, visiblement en état de choc, et ses jambes tremblaient tellement qu'il dut s'accrocher à la porte d'un placard restée entrouverte, et…

Et il se retrouva devant un poème.

Un poème écrit avec de l'hémoglobine à l'intérieur de la porte. Le sang était encore tout frais :

_C'est du fond de l'enfer que je chante pour vous_

_Mon amant, mon assassin,_

_Vous m'avez désirée, puis vous m'avez tuée_

_Un poignard enfoncé jusqu'au fond de mon cœur._

_Envers ce que vous fîtes, je n'ai pas de rancune_

_Là où je suis, je ne connais plus le chagrin_

_La douleur, les blessures, la couleur de mon sang_

_La mort m'est belle et douce, fragilité étatique_

_Je vous aime de m'avoir tuée_

_Et pour, dans votre action, m'avoir fait oublier_

_Les chagrins et les heurts qui détruisirent ma vie_.

Et merde…

(à suivre)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes de l'auteur :**

Je remercie **kakalazen**, **alanachantelune**, **Chrys63**, **tching-tchong**, **Lynkaora**, **'Clochett'**, **Mademoiselle Ange**, **Chloe**, **Lulucyfair**, **Fenice**, **Alixe**, **Virginie2** et **ambre verte** pour leurs reviews. Vous trouverez des réponses sur mon Livejournal à une entrée datée du 9 avril 2008.

Puisque j'évoque le sujet des reviews, j'ai décidé de ne plus utiliser mon LJ pour répondre à vos messages. Ainsi, lorsque vous commentez ma fic, vous êtes priés de **vous connecter à votre compte** sur le site ou de **laisser une adresse e-mail valide** pour que je puisse vous répondre. Merci d'avance.

Mes remerciements vont à Alixe et à Shirenai pour les corrections de ce chapitre.

_Bonne lecture à tout le monde._

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Sheryl, confidentielle**

Olivier et moi quittâmes la pièce presque en courant pour nous précipiter dehors. À force de résoudre des affaires minables et sans gravité, nous n'étions pas habitués à de telles horreurs. J'ignorais ce que pouvait penser mon coéquipier mais en ce qui me concerne, cela me rappelait la guerre, Voldemort et les atrocités perpétrées par ses sbires. Une fois dans la rue, nous respirâmes profondément un air glacial qui n'était pas vicié par l'odeur écœurante de l'hémoglobine. Olivier, tremblant, se blottit dans sa cape en marmonnant :

— Putain de bordel de merde, tu as vu ça, Harry ?

— Oui, j'ai vu, répliquai-je mécaniquement.

— Tu penses la même chose que moi ?

— Comment je pourrais penser autre chose ? Tout concorde : les deux victimes étaient liées, et y a encore un poème pourri écrit avec du sang, aucun doute à avoir là-dessus.

— À mon avis, il a dû vouloir finir le boulot. Il a tué Smith parce qu'il a trompé la gamine, et il a tué Sheryl parce que c'est avec _elle_ qu'il a couché.

— Evidemment...

Nous restâmes dehors un petit moment, le temps de nous remettre du choc, avant de regagner le bureau de la gérante. Celle-ci avait repris quelques couleurs. Un verre d'alcool à moitié vide était posé sur son bureau, et elle écrivait avec constance sur une feuille de parchemin. Elle leva la tête en nous entendant entrer :

— C'est horrible, n'est-ce pas ?, fit-elle.

Olivier et moi opinâmes du bonnet.

— J'ai envoyé un hibou aux quatre filles qui ont vu la scène, reprit la matrone. Elles devraient arriver d'ici quelques minutes, vous pourrez les interroger.

— Très bien, dis-je. En attendant, nous souhaiterions prendre votre déposition.

— Que puis-je vous dire, Monsieur Potter ? Je n'ai rien vu, rien entendu. C'était une soirée on ne peut plus normale. J'ai fermé le club à six heures ce matin, comme d'habitude, mes filles sont restées pour ranger et faire le ménage, et c'est à huit heures, au moment de partir, que Liz a découvert ce qui s'était passé.

— À huit heures ?, s'étonna Olivier. Comment se fait-il que nous n'ayons été mis au courant que maintenant ?

— Le Jardin de Phyllis ne jouit pas de... hum... d'une bonne réputation, vous le savez aussi bien que moi. J'ai donc hésité un peu avant d'alerter le Ministère.

— Mauvaise réputation ou pas, un meurtre reste un meurtre. Plusieurs heures se sont écoulées depuis que ça s'est passé, ça ne sera pas évident de rattraper le coupable.

— Vous m'en voyez navrée, mais...

Olivier, sentant que l'agacement commençait à me gagner, prit l'interrogatoire en main :

— Madame, à quelle heure avez-vous vu Miss Reuters pour la dernière fois ?

— Vers trois ou quatre heures du matin, je ne saurais vous le dire... Sheryl est seulement serveuse, elle ne quitte pas le rez-de-chaussée. Je suis passée au salon rouge vers ces heures-là pour vérifier que tout allait bien, et je suis retournée dans mon bureau. Je ne l'ai plus revue depuis.

— À quelle heure devait-elle quitter son travail ?

— Les horaires de Sheryl ne sont pas fixes... Elle travaillait de nuit, cette fois, elle devait partir à six heures.

— Je suppose, intervins-je alors, que vous êtes sortie de votre bureau pour assurer la fermeture de votre boîte. Ça ne vous a pas choquée de ne pas voir Sheryl partir ?

— Je ne surveille pas le départ de chacune de mes filles, monsieur Potter...

Nous ne pûmes tirer grand-chose de plus de la matrone. Elle ne savait rien, elle n'avait rien vu. On pouvait certes lui reprocher de ne pas avoir prêté beaucoup d'attention aux allées et venues de ses « employées » mais il n'était guère étonnant que le crime lui soit passé au-dessus de la tête. Le tueur avait dû coincer Sheryl dans le vestiaire alors que celui-ci était vide, bloquer la porte et jeter un sort d'Impassibilité pour assassiner la fille sans se faire remarquer.

Olivier, dont le regard se promenait sur le bureau de la grosse dondon, se figea en voyant le parchemin sur lequel elle écrivait avant notre arrivée :

— Je peux savoir ce que vous écrivez ?, demanda-t-il d'un ton froid.

— Une lettre à mes amis du _Sorcier Indiscret_, répondit-elle comme si c'était une évidence. Je compte, bien sûr, solliciter l'aide de la presse. Il faut alerter la population pour un tel crime.

— Jetez cette lettre, ordonnai-je. Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça sans l'aval du Ministère. De plus, il semble que cette affaire soit liée à une autre tout aussi confidentielle. Il est hors de question de prévenir les médias.

La matrone insista un peu mais Olivier et moi restâmes inflexibles. Je songeai que je devrais féliciter mon coéquipier de s'être montré si observateur. S'il n'avait pas vu ce que la bonne femme était en train de fabriquer, nous n'aurions pas été dans la merde.

oOØOo

Quelques instants plus tard, nous interrogeâmes les quatre témoins. Quatre jeunes femmes qui, vêtues de robes de sorcières ordinaires, ne ressemblaient absolument pas à des prostituées. Toutes semblaient très choquées. Nous posâmes de nombreuses questions à la nommée Liz qui avait découvert le corps. Elle était entrée à huit heures dans le vestiaire pour récupérer ses affaires et se changer avant de rentrer chez elle. Elle nous signala que la porte semblait fermée de l'intérieur et qu'elle avait dû recourir à un sort pour l'ouvrir. Dès qu'elle avait vu le corps de Sheryl, elle s'était précipitée dans le bureau de la patronne pour la prévenir, en essayant de ne pas alerter les autres. Les trois autres filles étaient arrivées après elle et la nouvelle de la présence d'un cadavre dans les vestiaires s'était alors répandue à la vitesse d'un balai de compétition dans tout le Jardin de Phyllis.

Ces renseignements pris, j'interrogeai les filles sur leurs relations avec Sheryl. Trois d'entre elles ne la connaissaient que de vue. La dernière, une jeune personne d'origine japonaise prénommée Azumi, nous expliqua qu'elle avait eu l'occasion de discuter avec elle car, à l'instar de la victime, elle était uniquement serveuse et ne montait jamais dans les chambres monnayer son corps pour les clients. Elle ne savait pas grand-chose cependant de la vie de Sheryl, mais elle nous donna le nom d'une autre fille, prénommée Ophelia, avec qui la malheureuse avait été amie. Il me fallut d'ailleurs un moment pour me souvenir que je l'avais déjà vue : lorsqu'Olivier et moi étions venus interroger Sheryl, elle avait échangé quelques mots avec une rouquine maigrichonne et un rien exhibitionniste qui répondait à ce prénom. Nous demandâmes les coordonnées de cette Ophelia à la dénommée Azumi qui nous les donna sans faire d'histoire. Nous lui posâmes également quelques questions sur les clients de la victime, ceux qui sollicitaient souvent sa présence à leur table, leurs habitudes, etc. Là encore, elle ne savait pas grand-chose. Elle-même était occupée avec ses propres habitués, elle ne se souvenait de personne en particulier et surtout, elle ne connaissait aucun nom. Après nous avoir fourni ces maigres renseignements, les quatre filles repartirent.

Avant de quitter le Jardin de Phyllis à notre tour, nous retournâmes voir la maquerelle en lui signifiant de n'avertir personne et de ne surtout pas toucher à la scène du crime. Elle frissonna à l'idée qu'un cadavre allait rester entre les murs de son établissement mais Olivier la rassura en affirmant qu'une équipe prendrait la chose en charge dans la journée.

Nous retournâmes alors au Ministère mettre Kingsley au courant de ce que nous avions appris.

oOØOo

Nous trouvâmes le chef en compagnie de Susan. Ça ne nous étonna pas outre-mesure : comme elle avait analysé le cadavre d'Andréas Smith, il avait dû la convoquer pour l'envoyer au Jardin de Phyllis après notre retour et notre rapport. En nous voyant arriver, la médicomage nous salua d'un petit sourire pincé :

— Je n'ai pas encore terminé d'analyser la lettre que vous m'avez donnée, dit-elle avant que nous ayons pu ouvrir la bouche. Ceci dit, une chose est formelle : ce n'est pas le sang de Smith. Le groupe sanguin et les paramètres magiques ne sont pas les mêmes.

— Merde, grognai-je.

— On est retournés à notre putain de point de départ, ajouta Olivier.

Kingsley ronchonna quelque chose sur les malpolis qui disent des gros mots en présence d'une dame avant de nous demander ce que nous avions appris sur le crime. On lui fit un rapide résumé avant de donner les conclusions que nous avions tirées.

— Qu'il s'agisse du même assassin, ça semble logique, fit le chef d'un ton pensif. Le mobile est tellement évident que c'en est presque grossier. Il a tué un couple d'amants. Ça ne nous facilite pas la tâche ; maintenant, il va falloir découvrir à qui il était lié : à Sheryl ou au môme Smith. Au fait, vous avez parlé à son frère ?

— Oui, répondis-je. Il ne savait rien de plus que les autres, à part l'histoire de la petite annonce. Andréas lui en avait parlé. Sorti de ça, il a dit comme tout le monde que son petit frère était un adorable garçon, qu'il ne comprenait pas qu'on ait pu l'assassiner et blablabla.

— Je vois. À part ce qu'il vous a raconté, vous en avez pensé quoi, de ce type ?

— C'est un hypocrite, affirmai-je. Je veux dire, son chagrin avait l'air sincère, mais son comportement avait quelque chose de bizarre. Il regarde froidement les gens, il a l'air de s'écouter parler... Le genre pas net, quoi.

Kinglsey pinça les lèvres et resta silencieux un moment avant de me dire de ne pas tirer de conclusions hâtives de mes impressions. D'autant plus qu'Olivier, lui, ne semblait rien avoir remarqué de particulier dans l'attitude de Tobias Smith. Il n'en restait pas moins que ce blondinet aux yeux perçants et aux allures de gonzesse m'inspirait plus de méfiance qu'autre chose.

Notre rapport terminé, on passa à la suite des opérations : Kinglsey, comme je l'avais deviné, envoya Susan séance tenante récupérer et analyser le cadavre de Sheryl. Je souhaitai mentalement bon courage à ma vieille camarade ; après tout, elle avait tourné de l'œil en voyant le cadavre de Smith. Le chef nous chargea ensuite, Olivier et moi, de retourner à Pré-au-Lard interroger l'amie de la victime, la dénommée Ophelia. Il nous donna également un papier nous autorisant à fouiller le domicile de Sheryl, des fois que nous y trouvions un indice quelconque. Ça risquerait de nous occuper pour un bon moment.

Nous nous préparâmes donc à repartir.

Avant de transplaner pour le village, je fis un crochet par la volière du Ministère. J'envoyai un hibou à Ginny, dans lequel je lui expliquai en quelques mots la situation en lui disant que j'ignorais à quelle heure je rentrerais à la maison. Tandis que le volatile s'envolait, je réalisai que je n'aurais sans doute pas le temps de passer chez Remus, alors que j'avais un tas de questions à lui poser et des tas de choses à lui expliquer. Mon travail rendait cependant mes inquiétudes secondaires et il me faudrait faire avec. Laissant de côté mes soucis pour l'ami de mon père et pour sa fille, je rejoignis Olivier et nous partîmes pour Pré-au-Lard tout de suite après.

oOØOo

L'amie de Sheryl, dont le nom complet était Ophelia Anna Grey, vivait dans une petite maison près de la gare où le Poudlard Express déposait un flot d'élèves tous les premiers septembre. Lorsque mon coéquipier frappa à la porte, personne ne répondit dans un premier temps.

— Elle a intérêt à être chez elle, râlai-je.

— Si ça se trouve, elle dort, supposa Olivier. Après tout, c'est _une créature de la nuit..._

— T'es obligé d'employer des termes aussi ringards ?

Nous amorcions une de nos énièmes disputes amicales pour des conneries quand la porte s'ouvrit sur une créature pâle comme un vampire avec des cernes violets jusqu'au menton et vêtue d'une robe de chambre matelassée et douteuse d'un bleu turquoise criard.

— Keskecé, grogna-t-elle d'une voix endormie. Keskevouvoulé ?

— Miss Grey ?, demanda Olivier d'un ton aimable.

— Voui, c'est moi, répondit la créature en battant des cils.

— Nous souhaiterions vous poser quelques questions à propos de Sheryl Reuters.

Soudain, la femme semblait nettement plus éveillée.

— Quoi ? Sheryl a un problème ?

— Si on peut dire, répliqua mon coéquipier. Miss Grey, Sheryl Reuters a été assassinée cette nuit, vous n'êtes pas au courant ?

L'état de choc se lut immédiatement sur le visage d'Ophelia Grey. Elle s'écarta silencieusement pour nous laisser entrer chez elle.

L'intérieur de la maison ne laissait en aucun cas présager qu'il s'agissait du logis d'une putain. Tout était propre, rangé, simple et coquet. Une odeur de fleurs parfumait l'atmosphère. Olivier et moi nous assîmes sur des chaises tapissées de cuir gris et Ophelia nous servit du thé. Nous l'interrogeâmes longuement, et cela nous apprit un certain nombre de choses.

Ophelia et Sheryl étaient amies depuis de longues années. Elles s'étaient connues à Poudlard, où elles avaient toutes deux appartenu à la maison Pouffsouffle. Ces deux jeunes sorcières de niveau médiocre avaient quitté l'école cinq ans auparavant, avec des résultats trop faibles pour trouver facilement un emploi. Sheryl aurait souhaité travailler à l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste en tant que guérisseuse. Ophelia, elle, n'avait jamais renoncé à ses rêves d'enfant : intégrer le Wizard Theater de Londres en tant qu'actrice. Toutes deux avaient rapidement déchanté : alors que Sheryl jouait du sort ménager à l'hôpital, Ophelia était devenue pom-pom girl dans l'équipe de Quidditch des Canons de Chudley. Elle avait perdu son emploi après avoir eu une relation avec un des joueurs, ce qui était interdit par le règlement de l'équipe. Après être restée quelques mois au chômage, elle avait fini par accepter de travailler au Jardin de Phyllis où ses cheveux blond vénitien et ses regards effrontés avaient beaucoup de succès auprès des clients.

Elle nous affirma très bien gagner sa vie en monnayant ses charmes, ce qui ne nous étonna guère. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'au bout d'un certain temps, Ophelia avait poussé Sheryl à intégrer la maison close, qui offrait un salaire bien plus intéressant que celui d'une femme de ménage à Sainte-Mangouste. La victime avait un peu traîné des pieds : coucher avec des hommes pour de l'argent était contraire à ses convictions et, comme une enfant, elle croyait encore au grand amour et au prince charmant. Elle avait cependant fini par accepter un emploi de serveuse où elle se contenterait d'allumer les clients à coups de clins d'œil et de tenues affriolantes, sans leur permettre de la toucher pour autant. Les deux amies travaillèrent donc au même endroit et elles se voyaient assez souvent en dehors du Jardin de Phyllis pendant leurs jours de congé. Un peu plus tard, Ophelia avait découvert que Sheryl avait un amant. Nous lui demandâmes s'il s'agissait d'Andreas mais elle nous répondit que non. Il s'agissait à l'époque d'un de leurs anciens condisciples à Poudlard, mais Sheryl avait refusé d'en dire plus à son amie, bien que cette dernière ait lourdement insisté. À dire vrai, Ophelia ignorait totalement que la victime avait eu une liaison avec un adolescent. Sheryl s'était toujours montrée très secrète sur sa vie amoureuse. Ophelia avait appris la chose après que nous ayons appris à la jeune serveuse la mort d'Andréas.

Olivier et moi remerciâmes Ophelia pour le thé et les renseignements. Elle nous fit promettre de retrouver le coupable très vite et elle nous demanda de la prévenir quand le corps de Sheryl aurait été analysé pour qu'elle puisse en disposer : la victime n'ayant plus de famille, elle souhaitait se charger des obsèques et autres formalités.

oOØOo

Après cet interrogatoire, Olivier et moi nous rendîmes au domicile de Sheryl en discutant de ce que nous avions appris. La jeune serveuse avait eu une vie triste et assez minable. Piètre sorcière, elle n'avait eu qu'une meilleure amie et quelques amants pour mettre un peu de lumière dans son existence. En y repensant, je réalisai que notre société était bien dure avec ceux qui n'avaient pas la chance d'être doués pour la magie. Quelque part, ma Fatality s'en était bien sortie en trouvant un travail chez les Moldus, car en tant que Cracmolle, son avenir aurait pu être compromis dès le départ.

Il était près de midi lorsque nous atteignîmes la rue des Moufles où vivait Sheryl. Mon estomac grogna. J'échangeai un regard avec mon coéquipier et nous résolûmes d'aller manger un morceau aux Trois Balais une fois notre fouille terminée.

J'ouvris d'un sort la porte de la petite maison de la victime, et nous entrâmes. Les rideaux étaient tirés, il faisait très sombre et ça puait l'humidité. Olivier sortit sa baguette magique :

— _Lumos_, dit-il.

— T'aurais pu te contenter d'ouvrir les rideaux, indiquai-je. Ç'aurait été suffisant.

— Peut-être, mais c'est pour ne pas attirer l'attention des voisins, répliqua mon coéquipier. C'est pas toi qui m'as dit que la voisine de Sheryl était une vieille chouette curieuse qui espionne tout le temps les gens ?

— Un point pour toi.

Le pavillon ne comportait qu'une seule pièce avec un coin cuisine et une porte cachant vraisemblablement une petite salle de bains. Malgré la vétusté — de l'humidité s'écoulait des murs en laissant de répugnantes traces brunâtres — le petit logis était accueillant. Une grosse cheminée de pierre, face à la porte d'entrée, permettait de faire de bons feux. Devant, une petite table aux pieds sculptés et deux fauteuils à bascule en bois verni. En m'approchant, je vis sur cette table un mug sale et une jatte contenant un sachet de thé desséché. À droite de la cheminée, près de la porte de la salle de bains, se trouvait le grand lit couvert de coussins, avec une couverture bleue et un vieil ours en peluche mangé aux mites. Près du lit, une grosse malle comme celles qu'avaient les élèves de Poudlard, qui contenait sans doute des vêtements. Olivier et moi nous en approchâmes pour l'ouvrir. Nous y trouvâmes effectivement la garde robe très variée de la victime : des robes de sorcière toutes simples, dans des nuances de gris et de bleu, une vieille écharpe de la maison Pouffsouffle (une relique de l'ancienne vie d'élève), une impressionnante collection de sous-vêtements aguicheurs de toutes les couleurs qui fit rougir le timide Olivier et quelques « tenues de travail » constituées d'une quantité minimale de tissu. Cela ne nous apprit rien d'extraordinaire : Sheryl, femme ordinaire de jour et allumeuse de bar la nuit. J'inspectai la malle avec ma baguette pour vérifier qu'une cachette ou un double fond n'y soit pas dissimulé. Je ne trouvai rien, aussi nous rangeâmes les vêtements avant de fouiller ailleurs.

De l'autre côté du lit se tenait un genre de secrétaire, un petit meuble en bois verrouillé. Nous cherchâmes la clé un moment sans succès avant de régler la question d'un _Alohomora_. On y trouva le sac d'or qu'Olivier avait donné à Sheryl pour pouvoir l'interroger.

— Dis, tu crois que je peux récupérer mon fric ?, me demanda-t-il.

— J'en sais rien, mais si j'étais toi, je ne le ferais pas.

— T'es pas marrant... N'empêche, hé, pourquoi elle l'a pas mis à Gringotts comme tout le monde ?

— Je sais pas, t'as qu'à lui poser la question, mais je doute qu'elle puisse te répondre.

— T'es con, toi, des fois...

Derrière le sac d'or se trouvaient deux autres sacs, eux aussi remplis d'argent liquide. Il s'agissait certainement des salaires de Sheryl. Nous trouvâmes également une liasse de parchemins qui faisaient office de feuilles de paye. J'ignorais combien la victime avait touché lorsqu'elle jouait du sort ménager à Sainte-Mangoust, mais son salaire au Jardin de Pyllis n'était guère mirobolant. Cent -vingt Gallions par mois, il n'y avait pas de quoi pavoiser. Ce n'était pas cher payé pour remuer du popotin devant un tas de mâles en rut.

Les finances de Sheryl occupaient le bas du meuble. Les deux petites étagères du dessus étaient remplies à ras-bord de parchemins divers entassés en piles bancales et nouées ensemble avec des bouts de ficelle. Nous sortîmes le tout, avant de nous asseoir par terre pour tout éplucher. En vrac, on trouva les anciennes fiches de paye de la victime à l'époque de Sainte-Mangouste (soixante-dix Gallions par mois), des vieux devoirs de magie datant de Poudlard dont les notes n'étaient pas brillantes et beaucoup de courrier. Les lettres étaient toutes relativement bien classées. Les lettres de la famille, du temps des études. Des cartes postales d'Ophelia, envoyées pendant les vacances scolaires. Des lettres, toujours d'Ophelia, écrites lorsque cette dernière gravitait dans le milieu du Quidditch. Beaucoup d'âneries plus ou moins vulgaires sur le physique des joueurs et des petites médisances sans importance sur les autres pom-pom-girls. Nous trouvâmes également des lettres de condoléances. En les lisant, je compris que Sheryl avait perdu ses deux parents en même temps, dans un « accident tragique » pour reprendre les termes d'une des lettres. Et enfin, la dernière pile, qui devait se trouver au fond du meuble, était constituée de lettres d'amour. D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas un bout de ficelle qui reliait les parchemins ensemble, mais un ruban de satin bleu. Je crus qu'il s'agissait d'une correspondance amoureuse avec Andréas Smith mais je me trompais. Ces lettres, signées simplement par la lettre T, étaient celles du petit ami et ancien comparse de Poudlard dont Ophelia nous avait parlé. Par acquit de conscience, je les lus toutes. Elles étaient classées par dates, traitaient du passé commun à l'école, de leurs retrouvailles dans un commerce que l'amant anonyme appelait « la boutique », des moments passés ensemble, etc. Le dernier courrier était une lettre de rupture. Olivier parcourut cette correspondance à son tour avant de me demander :

— Tu crois qu'on devrait se renseigner sur ce mec ?

— Qui sait ? Il nous fournira peut-être un indice...

— Ça ne coûte rien d'essayer, et ce ne sera pas difficile de le retrouver. D'après ce qu'il dit dans les lettres, il était dans la maison Serdaigle, et cette fille, Ophelia, a dit qu'il était de la même promo qu'elle et Sheryl... Ils doivent avoir des archives à Pot-de-Lard qui devraient nous permettre de trouver son nom...

— C'est _Poudlard_, Olivier, je te l'ai déjà dit. Mais tu n'as pas tort. On finit de fouiller la maison, on va manger un morceau, et on file à l'école poser des questions au professeur McGonagall.

Le reste du logis de Sheryl ne nous apporta pas grand-chose de plus, à part un sac sous le lit contenant quelques vêtements masculins. Je me souvins que la fille avait dit avoir quelques affaires appartenant à Andréas. C'était de ce sac dont il devait s'agir. Ce n'étaient que des sous-vêtements propres, soigneusement pliés et repassés, un pantalon et une chemise de rechange. Cependant, je fus un peu surpris de ne trouver que ces maigres traces de la liaison entre Sheryl et l'adolescent. Nous n'avions trouvé ni lettres d'amour, ni poésies, aucun indice évoquant clairement leur relation. C'était étrange.

N'ayant plus rien à y faire, Olivier et moi quittâmes la maison. On se dirigea tranquillement vers le centre-ville et les Trois Balais, fantasmant chacun dans notre coin sur une bonne assiette de nourriture bien chaude parce qu'il faisait froid et faim. Alors que nous marchions dans les rues où les commerçants s'affairaient dans leurs préparatifs de la Saint-Sylvestre, un hibou fondit sur nous pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Je fus pris de sueurs froides à l'idée qu'un troisième cadavre ait été découvert avant de réaliser que cette fois, l'oiseau transportait carrément un paquet. Nous nous installâmes sur un banc public pour l'ouvrir. Il contenait une lettre et... un sac à main. Olivier déroula le message et le lut :

_Olivier et Harry, ceci est le sac à main de Sheryl. Je l'ai récupéré sur les lieux du crime, je pense que son contenu pourrait vous intéresser. Si vous êtes encore à Pré-au-Lard, prévenez-moi par retour de hibou, et filez aux Trois Balais. Je vous y rejoindrai dès que j'aurai votre réponse._

_Susan._

Olivier gribouilla rapidement une réponse disant à Susan que nous l'attendions, puis nous filâmes vers l'auberge. On s'installa à une petite table tranquille, tout au fond et on commanda chacun une assiette de spaghetti aux légumes. L'image du cadavre de Sheryl était encore trop récente dans nos esprits pour nous donner envie de manger de la viande. En attendant nos plats, on s'attaqua au contenu du sac à main.

_À suivre..._


	12. Chapter 12

** Notes de l'auteur :**

Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas fait de mise à jour et j'en suis désolée. J'ai de plus en plus de mal avec _Harry Potter_. Dans tous les cas, je vous remercie pour vos messages, désolée si je n'y ai pas répondu, je ne sais plus tellement où j'en suis avec les réponses à reviews (note à moi-même : répondre au lectorat – enfin ce qu'il en reste – dès qu'il commente)

Mes remerciements à Alixe pour la relecture et les corrections.

_Bonne lecture à vous tous._

**Chapitre 11 : Poudlard, ou tout commence et tout finit**

Nous fûmes un peu déçus par le contenu du sac à main de Sheryl, quoique nous ne nous attendions pas à y découvrir quoi que ce soit de particulier. Nous y trouvâmes un petit porte-monnaie de cuir bien rempli (sans doute les pourboires de la clientèle du soir), une facture de la teinturerie de Pré-au-Lard, un petit carnet dont seulement deux pages avaient servi (et encore, pour des listes de courses), une plume à encrage automatique et un roman sentimental bon marché dont la page était marquée par une de ces cartes de Noël offertes avec l'édition spéciale fêtes de _Sorcière Hebdo_. Pas la moindre trace de lettres d'amour ou de poèmes d'Andréas. C'en devenait presque suspect.

Mon regard croisa celui d'Olivier tandis que je remettais tous ces objets dans le sac. Mon coéquipier semblait soucieux.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demandai-je.

— Je viens de penser à une chose, répondit-il lentement. La baguette magique de Sheryl n'était pas dans son sac, et nous ne l'avons vue nulle part sur les lieux du crime. De même, on n'a jamais retrouvé celle d'Andréas Smith.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Comment cela avait-il pu m'échapper ? Où avais-je donc la tête ?

— C'est vrai, admis-je. Ce serait intéressant de savoir ce qu'elles sont devenues.

— L'assassin a dû les emporter ou les détruire, parce qu'elles auraient pu nous mener à lui. Il existe une quantité de sorts compliqués qui permettent de tirer tout et n'importe quoi d'une baguette magique. Le Priori Incantatem n'est qu'un truc d'amateurs et, personnellement, je suis loin de connaître tous les procédés que maîtrise un spécialiste.

Je grimaçai. Il y avait au Département des Mystères un spécialiste des baguettes magiques à qui, malgré les années et l'eau qui avait coulé sous les ponts, j'évitais autant que possible d'avoir affaire : il s'agissait de Drago Malefoy.

Mon vieil ennemi n'avait été rendu responsable d'aucun crime durant la guerre. En réalité, il avait observé les événements de loin, par lâcheté, et aussi parce que le complot suite auquel il aurait dû assassiner Dumbledore l'avait traumatisé. Il avait donc pu terminer ses études normalement, et après avoir obtenu ses Aspics, il s'était lancé dans des recherches poussées dans le domaine des sortilèges. De ses travaux avait résulté une thèse à l'Université sorcière de Reykjavik et un emploi confortable au Département des Mystères. Entretemps, il s'était marié et avait eu deux filles, des jumelles, d'un an plus jeunes qu'Alice. Je ne voyais Malefoy que rarement. Nous nous croisions à la gare de King's Cross, quand nous venions accompagner ou rechercher nos enfants sur le quai du Poudlard Express. Nous ne nous parlions jamais, à peine un hochement de tête en guise de salutations. Les vieilles rancœurs ont la peau dure, vous savez…

Tout cela pour dire qu'aller le trouver à son bureau pour lui demander si on pouvait retrouver la trace d'un assassin à l'aide de la baguette magique de sa victime dans le but de justifier la disparition de celles de Smith et de Sheryl ne m'enchantait guère. Pourtant, il était probable que c'était là ce qu'Olivier attendait de moi dès que nous aurions un moment pour retourner au Ministère.

oOØOo

Susan nous rejoignit quelques instants plus tard. Elle avait la pâleur d'un vampire, et je supposai qu'avoir passé sa matinée dans une pièce pleine de sang en compagnie d'un cadavre n'avait pas dû être une partie de plaisir. Elle se laissa tomber sur une chaise sans prendre la peine d'ôter sa cape et son foulard et héla le serveur à qui elle commanda un alcool fort, un café et un bol de soupe à la citrouille.

— Tu es sûre que tu ne veux rien manger d'autre ?, demandai-je, sceptique devant la frugalité de ce repas.

— Pas faim, répliqua Susan d'une voix rauque. Je me demande comment vous pouvez avaler ça, vous, ajouta-t-elle en pointant du doigt nos assiettes de spaghetti.

Olivier ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais je lui donnai un coup de pied sous la table. Il valait mieux, à mon sens, ne pas insister ni embêter la médicomage avec nos commentaires. Nous finîmes nos plats en silence et attendîmes que Susan ait avalé le sien avant de nous mettre à parler de l'affaire. Il était évident qu'elle avait des choses à nous dire à propos de l'examen sommaire auquel elle avait soumis le corps de Sheryl, et il ne me semblait pas très indiqué d'évoquer ce genre de choses alors que nous étions en train de manger.

Lorsque le serveur eut emporté les assiettes vides, nous nous regardâmes tous les trois un moment sans rien dire. Je ne savais comment formuler mes questions, pas plus que je ne savais par quoi commencer dans le récit de ce que nous avions appris dans la matinée. Il devait en être de même pour Olivier. Quant à Susan, elle restait silencieuse, fébrilement blottie dans sa cape. Finalement, ce fut elle qui prit la parole :

— Alors, qu'avez-vous appris sur cette malheureuse fille ?

Je laissai mon coéquipier, qui savait s'expliquer mieux que moi, faire une synthèse de la triste vie de Sheryl et des points d'ombre que nous devions encore résoudre. Mon ancienne camarade l'écouta en silence avant de nous fournir le fruit de ses investigations de la matinée :

— C'est le même assassin, j'en suis à peu près certaine. Vous avez dû constater en voyant le cadavre qu'il lui avait enlevé les yeux et les mains. Cette fois, son squelette est encore en place, mais là encore, des organes ont été prélevés. J'en saurai plus quand je ferai l'autopsie, mais j'ai tout de suite vu qu'il manquait quelque chose à cette fille.

— Quoi donc ? demanda Olivier.

En guise de réponse, Susan ouvrit sa cape et posa une main au bas de son ventre, comme le ferait une femme enceinte qui souhaiterait sentir son bébé. Nous comprîmes immédiatement. Mon camarade pâlit et je fus pris de frissons.

— Il doit y avoir une symbolique cachée dans tout ça, reprit la médicomage en réajustant sa cape. Il a prélevé des morceaux de ses deux victimes, ça doit vouloir dire quelque chose, un peu comme ses poèmes minables. Au fait, j'y pense, même si l'analyse sanguine n'est pas complète, c'est avec le sang de cette pauvre Sheryl qu'il a écrit le texte sur le lieu du crime.

Nous accueillîmes cette nouvelle par un silence.

— Sur ce, je vais vous laisser, acheva Susan. Je dois immédiatement faire transférer le corps à Sainte-Mangouste. La grosse mémère du Jardin de Phyllis m'a fait tout une histoire parce que je partais déjeuner en le laissant sur place, il est temps que je l'en débarrasse.

— Très bien, dis-je.

— En tout cas, une chose est sûre : il faut arrêter ce malade le plus vite possible.

— On va l'arrêter.

Susan nous adressa un signe de tête avant de se lever et de quitter le restaurant d'un pas vif. J'échangeai un regard avec mon coéquipier :

— Tu veux un autre café ? me demanda-t-il.

J'acceptai. Par ce froid, une boisson chaude supplémentaire ne serait pas de trop, et la journée était loin d'être finie.

— Cet après-midi, on va à Poudlard, annonçai-je. On doit interroger l'ami d'Andréas Smith, même si je doute qu'on apprenne quoique ce soit de nouveau, et je voudrais parler au professeur McGonagall. Il faut qu'on retrouve le nom de l'ancien petit ami de Sheryl pour l'interroger.

— D'accord. Tu veux l'interroger aujourd'hui ?

Je réfléchis un moment avant de répondre. J'ignorais combien de temps durerait notre visite à l'école. Il faudrait entretemps retourner au Ministère mettre Kingsley au courant de ce que nous avions appris. De plus, je voulais mener ma petite enquête auprès de Remus à propos des poèmes et je ne voulais pas rentrer trop tard chez moi. Cette Grande Enquête, toute excitante fût-elle, se compliquait presque tous les jours et j'avais besoin de me poser pour mettre à plat mes réflexions et tenter de me détendre. Je répondis donc par la négative à Olivier qui se contenta d'incliner la tête pour me signifier qu'il comprenait. Nous avalâmes nos cafés sitôt qu'ils furent servis, je réglai la note, et on quitta à notre tour le restaurant, direction Poudlard.

oOØOo

Olivier et moi fîmes un arrêt à la poste de Pré-au-Lard. On envoya un hibou au professeur McGonagall pour l'avertir de notre arrivée imminente avant de reprendre la route de l'école. En ce milieu d'après-midi, l'activité du village connaissait un nouvel essor. De nombreux sorciers se pressaient dans les rues, chargés de sacs d'emplettes. Sur les trottoirs, la neige devenait une gadoue brunâtre et glissante. Olivier et moi tentâmes de circuler sans bousculer personne et sans nous étaler par terre, ce qui représenta une tâche assez difficile. Ce fut presque un soulagement de gagner la petite route de campagne qui serpentait jusqu'à Poudlard. Là, la neige avait gardé sa blancheur virginale. Un vent glacial nous soufflait aux oreilles et nous glaçait les joues, mais le soleil brillait et le ciel était bleu entre trois nuages. En marchant vite, on arriva devant le portail orné de sangliers ailés en quelques instants. La directrice de l'école, blottie dans son habituelle cape écossaise, nous attendait. Elle nous salua brièvement avant de nous demander ce qui nous amenait, car les explications que contenait mon message étaient restées très vagues.

— Nous avons une autorisation de Kingsley Shacklebolt pour interroger un élève, Professeur, expliquai-je. Par ailleurs, nous souhaiterions compulser les archives de l'école.

Les sourcils du professeur McGonagall se haussèrent jusqu'à atteindre la racine de ses cheveux tirés en chignon.

— Entrez, dit-elle. Vous m'expliquerez tout ça plus clairement dans mon bureau.

Nous la suivîmes dans les couloirs où nous ne rencontrâmes personne. Les élèves restants devaient tous se trouver dans leurs salles communes respectives ou à la bibliothèque. Nos souliers laissèrent des traces humides derrière nous, et je ne pus m'empêcher de penser aux elfes qui devraient nettoyer. J'aurais pu sortir ma baguette magique pour lancer un sort de Séchage, mais je préférai m'en dispenser.

La réaction d'Olivier quand il entra dans le bureau directorial m'amusa beaucoup. Il sembla fasciné, à la fois par le mobilier (les étranges artefacts ayant appartenu au professeur Dumbledore n'avaient pas bougé depuis son décès) et par les portraits des anciens directeurs qui faisaient tous la sieste dans leurs cadres. Je souris discrètement et le professeur McGonagall ne prêta aucune attention à l'attitude de mon camarade. Elle s'assit derrière sa table de travail et nous regarda par-dessus ses lunettes carrées.

— Messieurs Potter et Dubois, dit-elle, vous m'avez dit que vous vouliez interroger un élève. Montrez-moi votre autorisation, s'il vous plaît.

Je sortis le parchemin que m'avait donné Kingsley de la poche intérieure de ma cape et la donnai à la directrice. Elle la parcourut des yeux avant de la poser sur son bureau.

— Très bien, dit-elle. Mr. Rusard ira chercher Mr. O'Donnell dans un instant. Vous l'interrogerez ici. Par contre, pourquoi voulez-vous voir les archives de l'école ?

— Il y a eu un autre meurtre, expliquai-je. Le responsable est sans aucun doute l'individu qui a tué Andréas Smith.

Le professeur McGonagall fut prise de frissons. Elle appliqua une main contre sa bouche.

— Au nom de Merlin, souffla-t-elle d'une voix blanche. De qui s'agit-il ?

— C'est une employée du Jardin de Phyllis, répondit Olivier. Une dénommée Sheryl Reuters.

— Je me souviens d'elle en tant qu'élève, répondit la directrice. Ses résultats étaient médiocres, malgré ses efforts. J'ignorais qu'elle avait trouvé un emploi dans un tel endroit… Et elle est morte… Merlin, que c'est triste. Cependant, quel est le rapport avec les archives de l'école ?

— Après avoir interrogé une de ses amies et perquisitionné sa maison, nous avons appris qu'elle avait eu un amant, un de ses anciens condisciples à Poudlard, mais nous n'avons qu'une de ses initiales : T.

— C'est maigre, grimaça McGonagall. Vous savez s'il s'agissait de son nom ou de son prénom ?

— Probablement son prénom, supposai-je. Toutes les lettres d'amour qu'il lui a écrites étaient signées T. Apparemment, ils étaient de la même promotion.

— Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, mais il est possible que vous vous retrouviez avec trois ou quatre hommes à interroger. Les prénoms commençant par T sont fréquents. Pendant que vous interrogerez Mr. O'Donnell, j'irai chercher les dossiers.

Elle se leva, sans doute pour demander à Rusard de convoquer l'ami d'Andréas Smith.

— Juste une question, ajouta-t-elle. Pouvez-vous me dire quel est la relation entre ces deux crimes ? Qu'est-ce qui vous permet d'affirmer qu'il s'agit du même assassin ?

J'échangeai un regard avec Olivier avant de répondre :

— Sheryl Reuters et Andréas Smith se connaissaient.

La directrice de Poudlard passa une main sur son front, exprimant ainsi son incompréhension. Elle n'insista pas cependant, se contentant de contourner son bureau en disant :

— Je vais faire convoquer Mr. O'Donnell. Je reviens dans un instant.

oOØOo

McGonagall revint quelques minutes plus tard et nous indiqua que Peter O'Donnell arriverait dans l'instant. Elle se rassit derrière son bureau, et nous attendîmes tous les trois sans échanger une parole. Seule la grosse horloge meublait le silence de ses tic-tac. J'ignorais ce à quoi Olivier pouvait penser mais personnellement, je me demandais ce que l'ami de Smith pourrait nous apprendre de plus sur lui. Cependant, toutes les pistes se devaient d'être explorées, même celles qui semblaient éventées au premier abord. Il s'agirait en quelque sorte d'un interrogatoire de routine à côté duquel nous ne pouvions passer.

J'en étais là de mes réflexions quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Le professeur McGonagall dit « Entrez » et le battant s'entrouvrit. Derrière se trouvait Rusard, qui n'avait guère changé depuis la fin de mes études, sauf que ses cheveux étaient devenus complètement blancs. Il devait occuper son poste depuis près d'un demi-siècle puisqu'il avait connu mon père et ses amis en leur temps. À croire que cette catégorie particulière d'individus désagréables et rabat-joie était increvable. Il était accompagné d'un garçon de dix-sept ans qui était physiquement conforme à tous les poncifs de l'adolescent irlandais. Grand, efflanqué, teint pâle, yeux verts délavés et cheveux roux en bataille. Il me rappela vaguement Ron, tel qu'il était deux décennies auparavant, des années avant la bedaine et la calvitie. Sur sa robe noire de l'école, Peter O'Donnell arborait un insigne de préfet en chef, et une écharpe bronze et bleue – les couleurs de Serdaigle – était nouée autour de son cou.

— Voici Peter O'Donnell, Madame la directrice, dit Rusard de sa voix obséquieuse qui n'avait pas changé non plus.

— Je vous remercie, Argus, répondit McGonagall. Vous pouvez disposer.

Le concierge s'inclina de façon exagéré et quitta le bureau, sans avoir accordé le moindre regard ni à Olivier ni à moi.

Resté seul face à nous, Peter O'Donnell se dandina nerveusement d'un pied sur l'autre. Ses yeux délavés allaient sans cesse de la directrice aux deux Aurors que nous étions. La directrice de Poudlard eut un sourire rassurant à l'intention du garçon.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, Peter, dit-elle. Je vous ai simplement convoqué parce que ces messieurs souhaiteraient vous poser quelques questions à propos de la disparition d'Andréas Smith.

L'adolescent se tendit immédiatement, l'œil en alerte.

— Vous avez retrouvé Andréas ?, demanda-t-il.

Olivier et moi échangeâmes un regard avec McGonagall. Notre question muette était simple : pouvions-nous nous permettre de dire à ce jeune homme ce qu'il était advenu de son ami ? La directrice hocha la tête.

— Mr. O'Donnell, commença Olivier. Ou peut-être puis-je vous appeler Peter ?

— Si vous voulez, ça ne me dérange pas.

— Très bien, Peter. Avant toute chose, pouvons-nous compter sur votre discrétion ?

— Bien sûr, pourquoi ?

— Nous avons effectivement retrouvé Andréas Smith. Il se trouve qu'il est mort. Plus précisément, il a été assassiné.

Peter O'Donnell accusa le coup avec difficulté. Son visage, dont la carnation était naturellement pâle, devint verdâtre. Il chancela. Olivier sortit sa baguette magique et se dépêcha de faire apparaître une chaise. L'adolescent se laissa tomber dessus et enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Mon coéquipier détourna le regard et mon cœur se serra en imaginant ce que devait ressentir ce garçon. Je le savais pour l'avoir vécu. C'est horrible de perdre un ami. J'avais suffisamment eu mon lot de deuils durant la guerre pour savoir ce que c'était.

Nous attendîmes qu'il se remette du choc. Au bout d'un moment, il sortit un mouchoir de la poche de sa robe et se moucha bruyamment. Puis il nous regarda d'un air perdu.

— Comment est-ce arrivé ?

— Nous l'avons retrouvé dans la Cabane Hurlante, expliquai-je. Je préfère ne pas vous donner de détails, mais il était dans un sale état.

— Qui a fait ça ?

— Nous ne le savons pas encore, mais on a bien l'intention de le trouver. Nous sommes ici pour vous poser quelques questions sur Andréas afin de mieux le cerner et de savoir ce qui lui est arrivé.

Peter O'Donnell soupira. McGonagall se leva :

— Je vais vous laisser, dit-elle. Quand vous aurez terminé, je vous donnerai les documents que vous m'avez demandés.

Olivier et moi opinâmes du bonnet, et la directrice de Poudlard quitta la pièce.

oOØOo

Contrairement à ce que je croyais au départ, Peter O'Donnell savait un certain nombre de choses sur Andréas Smith que ses professeurs et sa famille ignoraient. Ainsi, il était au courant de la relation clandestine avec Sheryl.

— Je lui ai dit qu'il faisait une connerie en sortant avec elle, nous dit l'adolescent. Il avait déjà Lycénia Lupin qui était folle de lui, et puis cette fille qui travaille au Jardin de Phyllis ne m'a jamais semblé bien nette. Il a eu beau me dire le contraire, je suis certain que c'est une pute. Il aurait pu attraper une maladie, et ce n'était pas gentil pour Lycénia. Je le lui ai dit plusieurs fois, mais il n'a pas voulu m'écouter.

Il nous expliqua que « l'intérêt que Smith portait au genre humain » dont nous avait parlé Sheryl était en réalité l'hippogriffe qui cache le troupeau : en réalité, il était totalement obsédé par ses hormones. N'en pouvant plus d'attendre que Lycénia soit prête à coucher avec lui, il avait écrit sa petite annonce pour « rencontrer une femme pas trop vilaine, pas trop bête et suffisamment solitaire pour ne pas s'encombrer de principes », pour le citer. Il n'était pas conscient de faire quelque chose de mal. Ses sentiments pour la fille de Remus étaient sincères. Il pensait simplement faire d'une pierre deux coups : coucher avec une femme seule mais expérimentée lui permettait, selon lui, à la fois d'assouvir ses pulsion et de savoir s'y prendre avec Lycénia sans risquer d'être maladroit ou de passer pour un mauvais amant.

Tout cela me laissa fort sceptique, et je ne pus m'empêcher de penser que le petit con qui, le cas échéant, le moment venu et au nom de principes douteux, ferait une chose pareille à Alice se prendrait mon pied au cul avant même d'avoir eu le temps de dire « Quidditch ».

Nous interrogeâmes Peter O'Donnell sur les poésies introuvables. Il nous apprit que Smith les écrivait sur un petit cahier qu'il avait toujours sur lui. Il ne les lui avait jamais montrées. Je pensai alors que si le gamin avait ses poèmes avec lui au moment de sa mort, l'assassin avait dû les emporter en même temps que la baguette magique de sa victime.

Nous n'apprîmes pas grand-chose de plus. À part son étrange conception du sexe et de l'amour, Smith était quelqu'un que Peter O'Donnell avait beaucoup apprécié. Ils s'étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre en cours, avaient travaillé ensemble et s'étaient envoyé de nombreuses lettres pendant les vacances. Ils avaient eu beaucoup de points communs. De ce fait, le jeune Irlandais était très ébranlé par la perte de son ami.

Avant de rejoindre sa salle commune, il nous fit promettre, comme bien d'autres personnes avant lui, de retrouver l'assassin très vite.

oOØOo

Peter O'Donnell reparti, nous restâmes seuls dans le bureau pendant au moins cinq minutes. Olivier et moi n'osions pas trop parler. Les anciens directeurs de Poudlard sommeillaient toujours dans leurs cadres, du moins c'était l'impression qu'ils donnaient. Peut-être ne dormaient-ils que d'un œil, sans manquer le moindre détail de tout ce qui s'était dit dans cette pièce depuis notre arrivée. Néanmoins, ils n'en laissaient rien paraître.

Le professeur McGonagall revint au bout d'un instant, plusieurs dossiers reliés de cuir sous le bras. Elle les posa sur la table de travail et alla s'asseoir dans son fauteuil.

— Avez-vous appris des choses intéressantes ?demanda-t-elle.

— Plus que nous le pensions, répondis-je.

— Bien. La maigreur des informations que vous m'avez données a compliqué un peu mes recherches. Je vous ai apporté les emplois du temps des trois dernières années de la promotion de Sheryl Reuters à Poudlard, ainsi que les dossiers de sept élèves de son âge, toutes maisons confondues, dont le prénom commence par T. Je vais vous laisser faire le rapprochement, mais j'ai moi-même découvert quelque chose de troublant.

Notre curiosité s'éveilla immédiatement.

— Quoi donc ? demanda Olivier.

— Tobias Smith, le frère d'Andréas, était contemporain de Sheryl Reuters durant ses études à Poudlard. Ils n'appartenaient pas à la même maison, cependant. Elle était à Poufsouffle, et lui à Serdaigle.

C'était effectivement une drôle de coïncidence. À première vue, cela rendait Tobias Smith plus que suspect. Il aurait tué son petit frère parce qu'il avait eu une relation avec sa maîtresse, puis ladite maîtresse pour la punir d'avoir connu quelqu'un d'autre. Quelque chose ne collait pas, cependant. Tout d'abord, c'était lui qui avait rompu avec Sheryl. À partir de là, elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait, cela n'avait plus d'importance pour lui. Ensuite, il n'était visiblement pas au courant que son petit frère trompait Lycénia. Aurait-il menti ? C'était possible. Après tout, s'il avait assassiné son frère, il nous aurait menti depuis le début en montrant un chagrin factice. Outre cela, pourquoi aurait-il envoyé le poème sanglant à Lycénia ? Malgré la différence d'âge, la gamine lui aurait donc tapé dans l'œil ?

Olivier devina ce à quoi je pensais ; il me donna un coup de coude :

— Ne vend pas la peau du kappa avant de l'avoir tué, Harry, dit-il. On doit d'abord vérifier que le frère de Smith était bien le petit ami de Sheryl. Pour le moment, ce ne sont que des suppositions…

Je réfrénai tant bien que mal mes interprétations qui filaient à toute vitesse et nous nous attaquâmes aux sept dossiers sous l'œil de McGonagall. Par un accord tacite, nous mîmes celui de Smith à part pour le consulter en dernier. Après examen, nous pûmes en éliminer trois. Celui de Tim March, tout d'abord, un sortilège mal soigné l'ayant défiguré. Je dus réfléchir un instant avant de me souvenir ce que m'évoquait le nom de Thomas Christopher. Il avait travaillé avec mon beau-frère Charlie dans un élevage de dragons, et deux mois auparavant, il avait subi de graves brûlures. Il se trouvait à Sainte-Mangouste depuis. Quant à Théodore Finch, une note indiquait qu'après Poudlard, il comptait partir plusieurs années au Gabon étudier la magie africaine. Il ne nous restait donc que quatre dossiers, deux Serdaigle (dont Smith) et deux Poufsouffle. Quatre petits amis potentiels à interroger, quoique ma préférence persiste à pencher en faveur du libraire. Malgré quelques zones d'ombre, ma théorie était parfaite. Olivier insista cependant pour que nous emmenions les dossiers avec nous au Ministère pour obtenir de plus amples informations sur ce que ces jeunes gens étaient devenus après l'école. Il avait raison, et, malgré mon envie de retourner à la petite boutique de Pré-au-Lard cuisiner Tobias Smith, je cédai. Nous demandâmes l'autorisation à McGonagall d'emprunter les documents, permission qu'elle nous donna sans rechigner.

Nous quittâmes rapidement l'école et nous rendîmes au village pour transplaner en direction du Ministère.

Malgré les hésitations – légitimes, une fois encore – d'Olivier, j'étais quasiment sûr de mon fait. Tobias Smith se plaçait en tête de la liste des suspects. Son hypocrisie, le fait qu'il ait connu Lycénia et Sheryl et qu'Andréas soit son frère, tout cela penchait en sa défaveur.

Tout serait parti de Poudlard. Deux jeunes gens du même âge s'y étaient connus avant de s'aimer, peut-être.

Et tout y aurait fini. Avec un élève mort.

J'en étais persuadé. Restait à prouver la justesse de ma théorie.

_A suivre…_


	13. Chapter 13

**Remerciements :**

Merci à tous pour vos reviews. Je pense avoir répondu à tout le monde cette fois. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

Je remercie par ailleurs Alixe pour la relecture.

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Théories dans l'œil du cyclone**

Mes certitudes mettaient mon esprit en ébullition. J'étais conscient que ce n'était pas une bonne chose, que tout se devait d'être vérifié et qu'il fallait éclaircir les zones d'ombres, mais pour moi, c'était clair : Tobias Smith avait tué son frère et son ancienne maîtresse. Peu m'importaient ses motivations, j'étais sûr qu'il était coupable. Si je m'étais écouté, au lieu de retourner au ministère avec Olivier, j'aurai foncé à la librairie de Pré-au-Lard pour offrir à l'homme un petit séjour de santé à Azkaban sans possibilité de retour. Cependant, une part de moi tempérait mes ardeurs et je savais que mes seules théories étaient insuffisantes. Je devais m'obliger à prendre le temps de rétablir le mobile du crime et de tout faire pour que, lors de son procès, la culpabilité de Smith ne fasse aucun doute. Les quelques preuves que nous avions et les vagabondages de mon esprit convaincraient difficilement un tribunal.

Je me forçai donc à être raisonnable. Quand Olivier me proposa de faire lui-même le rapport de ce que nous avions appris dans la journée, j'acceptai. Il était plus facile pour lui que pour moi de garder la tête froide, et s'il gardait son calme, il aurait moins de mal que moi à se faire comprendre de Kingsley.

— Quand j'aurai terminé, je te laisserai expliquer ta théorie, me dit mon coéquipier avant de pousser la porte du bureau du chef, mais avant, tu me laisses parler et tu la fermes. Il faut que Kingsley arrive à se faire son idée sur la question pour que nous puissions confronter nos points de vue.

C'était effectivement ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire, aussi j'acceptai d'un signe de tête.

oOØOo

Olivier fit un rapport à la fois objectif, structuré et complet de ce que nous avions vu et appris. Il parla de la vie de Sheryl, des trouvailles que nous avions faites dans son appartement et du mystérieux amant appelé T (comme Tobias, eus-je envie d'ajouter. J'eus d'ailleurs du mal à garder la bouche fermée). Il raconta de ce que Peter O'Donnell nous avait dit de la vie affective compliquée d'Andréas Smith avant de terminer par le contenu des dossiers que McGonagall nous avait montrés. J'eus à peine besoin d'exposer mes soupçons vis à vis du libraire puisque Kingsley sembla rapidement arriver aux mêmes conclusions que moi :

— Tobias Smith ferait a priori un coupable idéal, dit-il. Si on parvient à prouver qu'il a bel et bien été l'amant de Sheryl, nous saurons qu'il connaissait les deux victimes ce qui, avec ou sans mobile, le mettrait en tête des suspects. Cependant (il coula un regard vers moi avant de continuer), il s'agit de garder la tête froide et de vérifier chaque élément. Montrez-moi d'abord les dossiers scolaires que vous avez ramenés de Poudlard.

Je sortis le porte-document de cuir que j'avais rangé dans ma cape pour le donner à mon chef. Il feuilleta rapidement les dossiers, nota les noms des quatre jeunes gens et reclassa soigneusement l'ensemble avant de poser le tout en pile bien nette au coin de son bureau.

— Les noms de ces garçons, à part celui de Smith, ne me disent rien. Je vais envoyer une note au département des Archives sorcières, ils devraient avoir de plus amples renseignements sur eux.

Il prit un des petits parchemins rouges utilisés pour les messages de service, écrivit sa requête dessus, puis le plia en forme d'avion avec sa baguette magique.

— On n'aura certainement pas de réponse avant demain, dit Kingsley. Avec les fêtes de fin d'année, les gens sont en congé et le service fonctionne en sous-effectif. En attendant, dites-moi ce que vous comptez faire.

Olivier déclara vouloir analyser les vêtements de Sheryl trouvés sur le lieu du crime pour déterminer, comme il l'avait fait pour ceux d'Andréas Smith, quels sortilèges avaient été utilisés sur elle avant sa mort. Il se porta également volontaire pour feuilleter les documents concernant les suspects quand le département des Archives nous les transmettrait.

— Très bien, approuva Kingsley. Et toi, Harry, quel est ton plan ?

Je rassemblai mes idées avant de répondre. Qu'avais-je prévu de faire avant de monter mes théories sur la probable culpabilité de Tobias Smith ?

­— Je souhaite retourner chez Remus Lupin, finis-je par répondre. J'ai quelques questions supplémentaires à lui poser à propos du poème qu'il a trouvé dans les affaires de Lycénia. À part ça, je voudrais voir Drago Malefoy.

Kingsley haussa les sourcils.

— Pourquoi faire ? me demanda-t-il.

— On n'a pas retrouvé les baguettes magiques des victimes, expliquai-je, un peu honteux de m'en être rendu compte si tard, et comme c'est un spécialiste de la question, je souhaiterais lui demander s'il pourrait y avoir une raison pour que l'assassin les ait emportées avec lui.

Le chef sourit :

— Je me suis demandé quand vous vous en seriez aperçus, dit-il. Susan l'a vu rapidement, elle m'en a fait part quand elle m'a fait son premier rapport sur le cadavre de Smith. Je lui ai dit de ne pas vous en parler pour voir si vous vous en rendriez compte. Résoudre des enquêtes basiques n'est pas très bon pour vos réflexes, apparemment.

Nous rougîmes de concert.

— Bon, enchaîna Kingsley. Je vous laisse faire ce que vous avez à faire. Le rapport d'autopsie de Susan devrait être prêt demain. Je veux vous voir ici à l'heure du déjeuner pour faire le point. Vous pouvez disposer.

oOØOo

Avant de quitter le ministère, je repassai par mon bureau. Une note de service de Susan m'y attendait, m'annonçant que, ainsi que l'avait dit Kingsley, le rapport d'autopsie de Sheryl serait prêt le lendemain midi et que j'en trouverais une copie. Je ne me donnai pas la peine de répondre, ce n'était pas nécessaire. Je pris cependant ma plume et un bout de parchemin rouge de service et écrivis le message suivant à mon ancien ennemi d'enfance :

_Malefoy,_

_Dans le cadre d'une enquête, j'aurais quelques renseignements à te demander à propos de deux baguettes magiques disparues. Je souhaiterais te voir demain matin au plus tôt. Réponds-moi par hibou le plus rapidement possible. Harry Potter._

J'ensorcelai la note et la regardai s'envoler vers son destinataire. Puis je restai quelques instants assis dans mon bureau à essayer de faire le vide et de me concentrer sur mon entrevue à venir avec Remus. Lorsque je m'estimai prêt, je récupérai ma cape et transplanai jusque devant la maison du vieil ami de mon père.

Ce fut Sirius qui m'ouvrit la porte.

— Salut, parrain, dit-il. Tu es venu voir Papa ?

— Oui, répondis-je.

— Il est encore en train de consoler Lycénia, mais je vais lui dire que tu es là.

— Où est ta mère ?

— Sortie faire des courses. C'est le réveillon de la Saint-Sylvestre demain. Génial. Je vois l'ambiance d'ici…

Mon filleul avait l'air morose, ce que je pouvais comprendre. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me sentir coupable parce que ce que j'avais à dire à Remus n'allait pas améliorer la situation.

Sirius m'accompagna au salon, puis il s'éclipsa pour aller chercher son père. Il redescendit une minute plus tard.

— Papa arrive dans cinq minutes.

— Hum…

Je crus que mon filleul allait s'asseoir pour discuter avec moi, mais il resta planté dans l'encadrement de la porte, le regard braqué sur ses pieds.

— Sirius, tout va bien ?

Il leva un œil torve.

— J'ai entendu Papa parler à Maman du bébé chéri de ma frangine adorée… Il a dit que Smith voyait une autre fille au Jardin de Phyllis. Même si des fois, Lycénia m'énerve, je trouve qu'elle ne mérite pas ça. C'est dégueulasse. Andréas Smith était vraiment un con.

Je soupirai.

— Je comprends pas les mecs, continua le fils de Remus. Les nanas, à long terme, c'est une source d'ennuis. Bon, c'est sympa d'en emmener une boire un café de temps en temps et la draguer un peu, mais quand ça va plus loin, c'est le début de la fin. Je n'arrive pas à saisir pourquoi on fait tout un cirque avec ces histoires de petites amies. Même mon frère court après une fille, maintenant.

— Göran a une petite amie ? m'étonnai-je.

— Pas encore. Il a juste des vues sur elle. C'est dingue, elle est de notre promo, on la croise dans la Grande salle et dans les couloir depuis qu'on est arrivés à Poudlard, et c'est comme s'il venait juste de se rendre compte qu'elle existait. En ce moment, il se fait tout un plan pour l'emballer au moment de la Saint-Valentin.

— Qui veut emballer qui pour la Saint-Valentin ?

Remus, qui venait d'entrer dans le salon, n'avait entendu que la dernière phrase de son fils. Sirius se renfrogna et regarda ses genoux.

— Personne, Papa. On parle juste de mes potes.

Je faillis sourire devant le mensonge. Sirius voulait protéger les petits secrets de son frère. À son âge, je n'aurais pas agi différemment. Mon filleul quitta la pièce et Remus s'assit en face de moi.

— Alors, me demanda-t-il. Comment avance ton enquête ?

— On a un nouveau cadavre sur les bras, répondis-je laconiquement. Et comme par hasard, c'est la maîtresse de Smith.

— Mon Dieu, souffla Remus.

Je lui résumai rapidement la situation sans lui expliquer mes théories. Je n'étais pas là pour ça. Je lui demandai ensuite comment allait Lycénia :

— Elle se sent coupable, soupira le vieil ami de mon père en haussant les épaules. Elle dit que si elle avait cédé à Smith, il ne se serait pas tourné vers cette prostituée et il ne serait pas mort. C'est difficile de lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'a rien fait de mal, qu'elle a eu raison de vouloir attendre et qu'elle n'est pas responsable de ce qui s'est passé.

Je ne cherchai pas à comprendre l'état d'esprit de la gamine. Le cerveau féminin était décidément un mystère pour moi. Comment pouvait-elle culpabiliser au lieu d'être en colère avec ce petit con qui l'avait trompée avec une pute ? Refusant d'y réfléchir, j'enchaînai sur l'objet de ma venue :

— A-t-elle reçue d'autres lettres comme celle que tu m'as montrée ?

— Non, répondit Remus. J'ai surveillé de près les hiboux qui venaient à la maison, et Lycénia n'a pas reçu le moindre courrier depuis la dernière fois.

— J'ai fait analyser le message que tu m'as montré, dis-je. Le sang avec lequel il a été écrit est d'origine inconnue. Cependant… (j'inspirai un bon coup avant d'aller plus loin).

— Quoi ?

— Le sens caché de ce poème pourri est assez inquiétant. Il est possible que l'auteur de cette lettre, qui est vraisemblablement l'assassin d'Andréas Smith et de Sheryl Reuters, s'en prenne à Lycénia.

Remus se tendit immédiatement :

— Tu peux être plus clair ?

— Dans le poème, expliquai-je, il fait allusion à l'innocence de ta fille qui a été souillée. Visiblement, la naïveté de Lycénia le fait fantasmer. Ce n'est qu'une supposition, mais je crois que par précaution, il vaut mieux qu'elle ne sorte pas de la maison avant que nous ayons attrapé ce malade. Surveille-là comme tu peux, mais ne la laisse ni sortir ni voir qui que ce soit. Ça risque d'être dangereux.

— Et il te faudra combien de temps pour l'attraper ? Les enfants doivent retourner à Poudlard dans cinq jours, comment pourrais-je cloîtrer Lycénia sans lui expliquer de quoi il en retourne ? La pauvre petite serait terrifiée…

— Je l'attraperai avant, affirmai-je. Nous avons un suspect, et sa culpabilité sera une certitude dans très peu de temps.

— Dis-moi qui c'est.

Le regard de Remus me faisait presque peur. Il était dur, glacial. Je compris pourquoi. Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à se créer un environnement stable et sa famille comptait plus que tout pour lui. Si quelqu'un touchait sa fille, la prunelle de ses yeux, il le sentirait passer. Je préférai donc ne pas révéler l'identité de Tobias Smith. Remus n'aurait pas mes scrupules. Il se rendrait immédiatement à Pré-au-Lard pour réduire le libraire en miettes.

— Désolée, mais tant que rien n'est sûr, cette information doit rester confidentielle.

Je crus qu'il allait insister, mais il se calma immédiatement.

— Je comprends, dit-il lentement. Ceci dit, promets-moi d'attraper ce fou en vitesse. Je ne dormirai pas tranquille tant qu'il sera libre d'aller et venir.

— Je te le promets, assurai-je.

En quittant la maison de Remus quelques instants plus tard, j'espérai de toutes mes forces que mes théories soient justes. Si la piste Tobias Smith était fausse, il faudrait reprendre l'enquête depuis le début. Cela prendrait du temps, il faudrait finir par avertir les médias et Remus risquerait de s'inquiéter encore plus.

oOØOo

La première chose que je remarquai en regagnant mon logis fut l'agréable et réconfortante odeur de soupe à la carotte qui embaumait l'atmosphère. Il s'agissait d'un des plats que Ginny réussissait le mieux et je sentis mon appétit revenir à la perspective de trouver ce potage délicieux dans mon assiette. J'accrochai ma cape dans l'entrée et me rendis dans la cuisine.

J'y trouvai ma femme, vêtue d'un tablier, qui se tenait penchée sur une marmite d'où s'échappait une fumée odorante. Alice était assise derrière elle et elle lisait un livre qu'elle avait posé sur la grande table. Cette image d'un foyer accueillant me fit du bien après cette longue journée.

Ginny se détourna de la cuisinière et vint m'embrasser sur la joue quand elle m'entendit entrer dans la pièce :

— Je pensais que tu rentrerais plus tard, dit-elle. Le dîner n'est pas encore prêt.

— Je suis désolé, répondis-je. Je n'avais aucune idée de l'heure à laquelle je pourrais quitter le boulot. Les événements se sont un peu précipités.

— La Grande Enquête avance, Papa ? demanda Alice en levant la tête de son livre.

— On peut dire ça.

— Tu as trouvé le coupable ?

— On a un suspect, oui…

— Qui c'est ?

Je résumai dans les grandes lignes l'avancée de l'enquête à ma fille qui me pressa de questions. Je n'entrai pas dans les détails cependant, préférant une version largement édulcorée. Cette histoire était trop sordide pour une petite fille de douze ans ; il valait mieux qu'Alice conserve encore un peu ses illusions. Elle apprendrait bien assez tôt à quel point les hommes peuvent se conduire comme des salauds et à quel point l'amour ne peut être qu'une vaste supercherie. En résumé, je lui dis qu'une autre personne était morte, et qu'il s'agissait d'une amie d'Andréas Smith dont il avait fait la connaissance à Pré-au-Lard. Je ne lui révélai pas non plus l'identité du suspect. Elle insista beaucoup, mais je me tirai d'une pirouette de cette situation inconfortable :

— Je ne peux pas te dire qui c'est parce que je ne suis pas sûr que c'est lui. S'il s'avère que je me suis trompé, je serais déshonoré aux yeux de ma propre fille.

Je prononçai avec emphase la dernière partie de ma phrase et Alice roula des yeux en riant. Elle n'insista pas.

oOØOo

La réponse au message que j'avais laissé à Drago Malefoy me parvint alors que nous passions à table.

_Potter,_

_Je prends mon service demain matin à huit heures et serai disponible jusqu'à dix heures. Mon bureau se trouve au fond de la Grande Salle d'Étude des Sortilèges, septième porte à droite à la sortie de l'ascenseur au Département des Mystères._

_Drago Malefoy._

Une drôle de sensation m'envahit. Je n'avais pas échangé de véritable conversation avec ce type depuis de nombreuses années, et ce serait la première fois que nous allions discuter d'égal à égal.

— Qui t'a envoyé ce hibou ? me demanda Ginny en me servant une assiette de potage.

— Drago Malefoy, répondis-je, un peu gêné sans savoir pourquoi.

Ma femme eut une curieuse grimace. Elle non plus, du temps de nos études, n'avait pu supporter ce mec arrogant.

— Malefoy ? fit Alice. C'est le père de Theresa et Sigrun Malefoy ?

— Probablement, répliquai-je.

J'ignorais que les filles de mon ancien ennemi s'appelaient Theresa et Sigrun.

— Elles sont en première année à Serpentard, raconta ma fille. Tout le monde les a remarquées à la rentrée parce qu'elles sont le portrait craché l'une de l'autre, pire que Sirius et Göran. Elles sont blondes, on dirait deux poupées. Elles ne parlent à personne et il paraît que ce sont les chouchoutes du professeur Rogue.

— Le contraire m'aurait étonné, souris-je.

Cet affreux bonhomme, agent double officiant à la fois chez les Mangemorts et dans l'Ordre du Phénix pendant la guerre, avait repris ses fonctions de professeur de potions à Poudlard après que Voldemort ait été tué. Il avait été décoré de l'Ordre de Merlin de première classe pour services rendus à la communauté sorcière et je ne m'étais pas rendu à la cérémonie à l'époque, nourrissant à son égard une rancune encore plus tenace que celle que j'éprouvais vis à vis de Malefoy. Je m'étais fait un peu de souci quand Alice était entrée à l'école, me demandant quel traitement il ferait subir à cette gamine qui était la fille de Harry Potter et la petite-fille de James Potter, mais les choses ne se passaient apparemment pas si mal que ça. Tout cela pour dire qu'il n'y avait rien de surprenant à ce que Rogue fasse du favoritisme envers les filles Malefoy.

— Au fait, Alice, dit Ginny, profitant du détour que prenait la conversation, où en sont tes devoirs ?

Ma fille se renfrogna aussitôt. Si ses résultats scolaires étaient bons dans l'ensemble, elle était assez paresseuse et n'aimait pas passer trop de temps derrière ses livres de classe. Elle marmonna quelque chose à propos d'un devoir de sortilèges qu'elle n'avait pas terminé, puis la discussion dériva sur autre chose.

oOØOo

Lorsque Ginny et moi allâmes nous coucher plus tard dans la soirée, ma femme me posa d'autres questions sur l'enquête et je lui racontai tout ce que je n'avais pas dit à Alice. Je lui fis part de mes soupçons concernant Tobias Smith et elle se contenta de me répondre :

— J'espère que tu tiens le bon coupable.

Elle m'apprit ensuite qu'elle avait discuté avec sa mère par cheminée du fameux dîner du lendemain soir pour le réveillon de la Saint-Sylvestre. Molly était apparemment déçue que nous ne participions pas à ce grand repas familial, mais Ginny lui avait promis que nous viendrions pour le déjeuner le premier janvier. Je dus faire de nombreux efforts pour cacher mon ennui. Que ce soit ce jour-là ou la veille, je n'avais aucune envie de me coltiner ma belle-famille. Théoriquement, je ne travaillerais pas ce jour-là – la Terre pouvait s'arrêter de tourner le jour de l'an, cette fête était immuable – mais j'aurais préféré rester chez moi tranquillement plutôt que de faire des entrechats devant mes beaux-parents, mes beaux-frères et belles-sœurs et ma myriade de neveux et nièces. J'étais trop épuisé pour me coltiner tout ce monde-là, étant donné que les gamins feraient un boucan de Merlin pendant tout le temps et que Fred et George s'arrangeraient encore pour me faire goûter les dernières confiseries farceuses de leur invention. Rien que d'y penser, je me sentais déjà malade. Je n'en fis pas part à Ginny cependant, voulant une fois encore éviter tout conflit. Je me contentai de me coucher et de souffler les bougies en espérant que le sommeil vienne très vite.

oOØOo

Le lendemain matin, je quittai la maison à huit heures. Je passai à mon bureau où je trouvai quelques notes de services sans importance concernant le procès Christiansen – le trafiquant de potions que j'avais arrêté avant la Grande Enquête –, et je me préparai un café avant de me rendre à mon entrevue avec Drago Malefoy. J'ignorais ce qui me mettait le plus mal à l'aise, le fait de devoir lui parler ou de me rendre au Département des mystères, un endroit que j'évitais autant que possible depuis certains événements qui s'y étaient produits quand j'avais quinze ans. Je finis par m'y rendre quand même, cette histoire de baguettes magiques disparues se devant d'être résolue.

Je chassai l'impression désagréable qui me saisit à la gorge en sortant de l'ascenseur. La pièce circulaire qui tournait sur elle-même n'avait pas changé depuis cette fameuse nuit, mais j'avais appris son fonctionnement depuis. En sortant de l'ascenseur, il fallait annoncer son arrivée à voix haute, donner les raisons de sa venue à cet étage et le nom de la personne qu'on voulait voir. Personne ne pouvait pénétrer sans raison dans le Département des mystères et sans l'accord de quelqu'un qui y travaillait. Je m'éclaircis donc la gorge :

— Je suis Harry Potter, Auror, et je viens voir Draco Malefoy, Langue de Plomb travaillant à la Grande Salle d'Études des Sortilèges pour obtenir des renseignements sur les baguettes magiques dans le cadre de mon enquête.

La salle fit un quart de tour, puis s'arrêta. Je comptais les portes sur ma droite et ouvris la septième.

Je me trouvai dans une immense pièce remplie de cages de verre. À l'intérieur se trouvaient des petits animaux, en majorité des rongeurs, atteints de bizarreries diverses : oreilles manquantes, fourrure d'une drôle de couleur, yeux déplacés sur les pattes, etc. Ce spectacle était assez effrayant. Des baguettes magiques, comme tenues par une main invisible, s'agitaient en l'air, frappant de sorts les bestioles qui couinaient avant de se métamorphoser. Je déglutis péniblement et sondai la pièce du regard pour trouver la porte du bureau de Malefoy. Je la repérai au fond de la salle et je fonçai jusqu'à elle, mal à l'aise à cause des petits cris des animaux et d'une sorte de bourdonnement désagréable qui emplissait l'atmosphère.

Je reconnus immédiatement la voix traînante qui m'invita à entrer lorsque je frappai. Je poussai le battant et m'introduisis dans le petit bureau.

C'était une pièce circulaire de faible surface remplie d'étagère de registres et de boîtes comme celles qu'on trouvait dans la boutique d'Ollivander sur le Chemin de Traverse. Au milieu se trouvait une simple table en bois couverte de documents, derrière laquelle était assis Drago Malefoy. L'âge ne semblait pas avoir de prise sur lui. Il donnait l'impression d'avoir vingt ans alors qu'il en avait trente-cinq. Il avait toujours ses cheveux blonds et raides, et ses petits yeux de fouine n'avaient pas perdu leur regard dédaigneux. Quand il me vit, il se contenta d'incliner la tête dans ma direction.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Potter ?

Je ne répondis pas tout de suite. Bien sûr, même s'il y avait eu une chaise dans ce fichu bureau, il ne m'aurait jamais invité à m'asseoir. Je décidai donc de faire comme chez moi. Je sortis ma baguette magique, fis apparaître un tabouret et m'installai dessus avant de prendre la parole. Malefoy suivit du regard le moindre de mes gestes sans laisser transparaître la moindre émotion.

— J'ai besoin des lumières de l'expert en baguettes magiques que tu es apparemment devenu, expliquai-je sans cacher un certain mépris.

— Mais encore ?

— Je travaille actuellement sur une affaire de meurtre. Un malade a tué deux personnes et on n'a pas retrouvé les baguettes des victimes sur les lieux des crimes. Y aurait-il selon toi une raison pour que l'assassin les ait prises ?

Malefoy sembla réfléchir un moment. Ses petits yeux se perdirent dans le vague et il prit son temps avant de répondre :

— J'aurais une théorie, dit-il, mais encore faudrait-il que ton criminel soit au fait de certaines découvertes en matière de sortilèges…

— Le principal suspect est un libraire, indiquai-je. Il peut avoir des bouquins dans sa boutique qui évoquent les découvertes en question…

— Peut-être… Quoiqu'il en soit, des sorciers américains ont mis en place il y a environ cinq ans un protocole de sortilège permettant d'identifier tous les utilisateurs d'une baguette magique donnée. Ce sort est ne s'est pas encore démocratisé chez nous, mais il est souvent utilisé par l'équivalent des Aurors aux États Unis. Maintenant, partons du principe que ton assassin n'ait pas voulu commettre ses meurtres avec sa propre baguette parce que s'il était soupçonné, il se serait fait prendre par le biais du Priori Incantatem. Il utilise donc celles de ses victimes. S'il connaissait le sortilège d'Identification, ou peut-être par simple précaution, après tout, il a fait disparaître les baguettes de ses victimes parce que ce sort vous aurait permis de remonter jusqu'à lui. Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ?

— Oui, répondis-je.

Je n'avais jamais entendu parler de ce fameux sort d'Indentification. Il avait l'air pratique. Je pensai que Kingsley devait être mis au courant de son existence car cela nous serait sans doute utile à l'avenir.

— Potter ?

— Oui ?

— Cet assassin… Par curiosité, qui a-t-il assassiné ?

Cela ne me coûtait rien de lui répondre :

— Un adolescent nommé Andréas Smith, et Sheryl Reuters, une prostituée.

Malefoy eut un reniflement méprisant. Je devinai ce qu'il pensait : la prostitution n'était pas une profession digne pour une sorcière. Il garda cependant ses réflexions pour lui. Sa théorie me semblant valable, je ne m'attardai pas dans son bureau. Je quittai le Département des mystères aussi rapidement que je le pus.

_A suivre…_


End file.
